A Lapse in Judgement
by misundersnape
Summary: A momentary lapse in judgement allows Snape to make another irriversible mistake... and no-one will hurt more than he. Set in OoTP. Not romance! Probably AU. Topics and plot taken seriously and realistically. Adults only.
1. Chapter 1 Seduced

**_All you recognise as Jo's is hers... all the rest you can blame on me! ;)_**

**_A huge "M" rating warning - please expect the full ramifications of such a rating._**

**_Obvious warnings with this fic - Sexual situations, Sex with a student - though not under the age of consent (17 - 18 years old), graphic depiciton of sexual acts - NOT for under 16's (preferrably not for under 18's if I have any say in the matter.) The sexual situations with the _****student_ are CONSENSUAL - however, in future chapters there is a NON-CONSENSUAL event involving another character. Whilst not excessively graphic, it is detailed and might be disturbing to some. Also, there is an element of Violence that varies in intensity throughout the fic. _**

**_These warnings have recently changed as the plot line for this fic morphed and settled, indicating a darker and more serious direction. I apologise if you began reading under lighter pretences._**

**_All topics have been taken seriously and is not smut for smut sake._**

**_That done - please enjoy and of course, you all know how much I'm addicted to reviews... crucify me! :D_**

**A Lapse in**** Judgement**

**Chapter 1** – _Seduced_

The girl had arrived at the door of his private quarters a little after curfew, so therefore Severus had answered the knock on the door expecting anybody but a student.

Dumbledore had essentially been the Potions Master's initial guess… but as the dark man had pulled open the oak door with the curious, and somewhat welcoming expression that he would never use for any of the little miscreants that wandered the halls of Hogwarts, he was almost aghast to discover the seventh year Slytherin girl gazing up at him. The pleasant upward curls at the corners of his mouth were instantly replaced with his customary sneer.

"Miss Cootes… what are doing out of the common room after curfew?" he demanded, glaring at the young woman. "The rules apply even to graduating students, as I'm sure you are well aware!"

"Sorry, Sir," the blonde girl immediately stated, although she did not sound exceptionally contrite, "I needed to see you about something… privately… you understand?"

Snape narrowed his eyes, "Privately?" he questioned a little suspiciously. "I assure you, Miss Cootes, my office is always considered private… and secure."

"Oh, well yes, Sir… I suppose I meant…" here she bit her lip in a seemingly nervous manner, "… secretly."

"I see," Snape responded, more than a little suspicious now… but his curiosity regarding the nature of the Slytherin student's conundrum was piqued. "Go on to my office then, I shall be there in a moment," he instructed, before snapping the door shut in the young woman's face.

It was highly inappropriate for the Head of Slytherin House to invite the girl into his private chambers, but unlike the warm sitting room of his personal rooms it was remarkably cool in the dungeon hallways. As the fire would not be lit in his office like it was in his small sitting room the temperature would be just as uninviting there, so the man retrieved his outer robes from the coat rack along his back wall and swung them gracefully around his shoulders before heading out the door to meet the seventh year girl at the more suitable venue.

As he approached the locked doorway of his office, he saw the girl leaning casually against the stone wall adjacent to the entrance. When she noticed his approach she immediately straightened herself; pushing off the wall.

Producing his wand he wordlessly invoked the lock to release, twisted the doorknob and pushed the door inwards; ushering the young lady into the room ahead of him. As she brushed by him gently, she faced him momentarily and caught his eye; a petite hand reaching out to softly caress his arm briefly on the way past.

"Thank you, Sir," she breathed quietly, with a nod and a small smile quirking her lips.

He should have thought it odd at the time… and perhaps he did, but he liked this girl; she was one of the few who did not qualify for the moniker of 'dunderhead' in his eyes, therefore gave it no real in depth consideration.

He followed her into the darkened room and, with a wave of the ebony wand in his grasp, the lamps suddenly flickered to life; casting dancing light across the room. He paused to close the door behind him and then made his way to the chair behind his desk; offering the chair on the adjacent side of the desk to the student with an outstretched hand, and sitting only when the girl had sunk into hers. He looked to her expectantly.

"Um, Sir, do you mind placing a few charms up so we can't be heard?" she asked uncertainly.

He considered her request for a moment before he obliged, re-locking the door and casting a silent _Muffliato_.

"Go on," he prompted, implying the room was now secure.

"Well, Sir… it's about my NEWT grades. I need to bump them up a bit… I want to become a healer, you see," the girl started apprehensively. "And I was wondering if you could offer any advice on how to go about that."

The dark man narrowed his eyes at the young woman once again, and after a pause where he swept his gaze over her; measuring her posture and demeanour, he took in a breath, "Miss Cootes, I fail to see why this conversation required the secrecy of after curfew and a number of security wards… I am more than happy to assist a student of my house to secure tutoring in other subjects if your grades are not up to scratch during regular teaching hours."

"Oh, yes of course, but it is in Potions that I need… help, Sir... I am achieving all the necessary results in my other classes."

"Really?" he questioned, though it came as no great surprise to him, Aries Cootes had always been a high achiever. "Still, this is a matter I would normally be happy to deal with during school hours…" he began.

Miss Cootes opened her mouth to contend her case, but Snape forestalled her.

"… however, seeing as you are already here..." he finished, conceding to the girl's request. Twisting in his chair a little he reached for a set of files situated on a bookcase behind him, brought it to the desk and flipped open the cover… it wasn't _that_ late yet, after all.

"Accio Aries Cootes results!" he demanded with a flick of his wand, and a small folder slid sideways from the large binder into his waiting hand.

After quickly perusing the girl's latest test results and class work, Snape looked up, "Your results show that you are achieving well enough, Miss Cootes… if you continue on this vein you will not have a problem being accepted into your chosen field," he informed the young woman.

"Oh… well that's great. I thought for sure I would be flat out scraping an 'E', possibly even an 'A', and I really do need a minimum of an 'E' or higher, as you know, I'm sure..."

The girl was rambling now, and Snape suddenly became aware that perhaps Miss Cootes' grades were not what had brought her to him at this late hour of the evening. He watched her closely and discerned a slight flush blossom upon her cheek that definitely enhanced the girl's appearance.

She was a pretty girl; maturity improving her features with every year that passed, though the dolt male student population had yet to notice. She'd not been openly courted by any that Severus had observed from the high table so far. And he had made a habit of keeping himself abreast of the goings on in the love lives of his Slytherin students; he found it aided in heading off problems when the romances ended (most commonly _badly_) if he was aware of the undercurrent hormones pulling at the teenager's good sense, diligence and attention.

Though observing the girl now, perhaps there had been something he had missed…

He stood to return the file to the bookshelf at the back of the room after returning Miss Cootes' folder to the correct place within it, and when he turned back he found the girl had stood from her chair also and had moved to stand by his desk. He could see she was tracing a finger along the wood grain pattern delicately… almost _seductively_ his brain registered in some deep, hidden corner.

"Was there anything else, Miss Cootes?" he asked, returning his gaze to her face.

"Actually… I was wondering if you might give me your opinion, Sir?"

"Opinion?" he questioned in vague amusement, his curiosity surging a little once more. He quirked a little grin at her, "My opinion, Miss Cootes, has largely been known to be of the acerbic variety… most do not seek it willingly," he joked with her.

She chuckled out a breathy laugh, "I've noticed, Sir," she responded, flashing him a full smile.

He sucked in a very covert breath: the smile had lit up her features enormously… she was absolutely stunning like that. In his distraction, Snape returned to sit in his chair… but the girl remained where she was, leaning her hip against the corner of his desk. As soon as he had seated himself he realised his mistake; and the too close proximity of the young woman radiating an imaginary, but nevertheless intense, heat toward him.

"Take a seat," he directed, but did not specifically gesture to any particular piece of furniture. In fact he self consciously kept his eyes averted from her completely.

But instead of resuming her place in the chair on the other side of the desk as Snape had intended, the brash girl took his directive to mean making herself comfortable _on _his desk! He felt his arm suddenly nudged over by a long, lean thigh as she settled her posterior upon the work surface.

Shocked beyond reaction for a moment, Snape could only stare at the limb leaning against him that had incurred the infraction.

"_Miss Cootes!_?" he questioned incredulously.

"Oh, sorry Sir, um, I wanted your opinion on whether a career in the Healing Field would actually suit me, I mean _you_ know my personality quite well now… or perhaps do you think I should consider becoming a Potions Master… like you? I know you are the _best_ there is… best at most things I've noticed!" As she asked her question she bent her head low in order to attempt to capture his gaze; that bright smile dimming only slightly in her hesitancy.

Still reeling from the impertinent girl depositing herself upon his desk and daring to lean against him; her dangling foot occasionally butting against his own thigh under the desk and failing to take the hint regarding her unseemly conduct – _now_ he was stunned at her insinuation that he knows her more intimately than a mere teacher _would_, and the implication that she considered him in far more endearing terms than a mere student _should_. But the straw that broke the camel's back came when the dangling foot seemed to _deliberately_ caress his tense thigh this time; stroking faintly with the toe of her dainty shoe.

The Professor shot from his seat with a shaky breath, backing just out of reach of the extremity causing the heat to rise in his body in the most inappropriate way. He kept his eyes trained downwards; not daring to meet the young woman's eyes whilst he was feeling like this.

"Ah… I - I believe either career path would suit, Miss Cootes… it… it's getting late, you should head back to the common room before you are discovered missing by a teacher," he stammered.

Miss Cootes grinned at him, drawing his eyes up without his permission, "But I'm with _you_, Sir… and you _are_ a teacher," she said bemusedly.

"Yes," he answered, still flustered; his heart suddenly beating a hole in his chest, "and… and this conference is fast becoming a little… improper," he managed to force out, horribly discomfited.

Her face fell a little at his comment, but abruptly her focus shifted to just over his left shoulder.

"Oh, Sir… you have something on your robes," she said, reaching for the offending particle before he could react. She had disposed of the speck before he could turn his head in time to see it… and later he would wonder if it had even been there to begin with.

"Miss Cootes…" he began, but stopped when he felt her hand splay across his shoulder and collar; smoothing his clothing and a finger reached upwards to gently toy with the dangling strands of shoulder length dark hair. He immediately turned back to her face; witnessing a smile he could with confidence call a flirt.

He gasped out a breath not knowing how he should respond. On one hand he was infinitely flattered and enormously flustered at the uncommon interest she was showing in him. It was a bit difficult to comprehend, really, and in fact he was largely used to the 'ugly greasy bat' slur bandied about by a great majority of the students. But her enticing attention had him seriously considering what would happen if he were to succumb to her flirtations. Merlin knows he would have no trouble returning the interest if circumstances were different: he found her incredibly physically attractive despite her age and student status… her full pink lips, mere inches from him, begging for him to conquer them with heated passion…

But circumstances dictated he _could not_ surrender to this. He was a great deal older than her, but more importantly he was her _teacher_ and they were _at school_! He couldn't let this happen!

Snape began to pull away from her and had intentions of sending her immediately to the common room and out of his presence when he felt her surge toward him, gripping his robes in an eager fist that dragged him the rest of the way to crash her lips onto his own. In that moment he couldn't stop himself from tasting; savouring the illicit moment with a primitive moan; opening his mouth a little and sucking soft flesh inside where his tongue could rasp over its sweetness. She whimpered her approval which only served to increase his ardour.

His arms that had been floating stunned in vacant space suddenly closed around her; one dragging her body close to his, pressing his desire against the warm, soft cushion of her being as his fever clouded his judgement; giving in wholly to the forbidden temptation. The other hand: raking fingers through the delicious drop of blonde locks falling in soft curls down to the height of her breast. As his digits fell off the end of the flaxen strands, his hand drifted forward and cupped the closest pert mound. His fingers began kneading gently, taking advantage of the sudden windfall.

She gasped in appreciation and pressed her nipple harder into his palm; her long legs wrapping around his hip, drawing him closer to her heated core.

Abruptly his awareness of his daily burdens, of the worries of the war and the Dark Lord peeled away in a liberating reprieve leaving only an overwhelming craving for relief; encouraging him even further. The girl was whimpering her pleasure under his ministrations and he set to task to stroke his ego even further, slipping his hand under the hem of her blouse in the quest for additional soft, smooth, warm flesh to tantalise.

He again found the swell of her breast and stripped back the fabric keeping him from his prize; engulfing the mound and hard nub in the heat of his palm.

At her gasp of delight he dragged his lips and tongue away from her now swollen lips and along her jaw line; nibbling seductively at her earlobe before tracking down her throat.

Her hands that had been inertly resting upon his chest suddenly swung into action, reaching for his trouser fastenings beneath his robes. A jolt within his mind caused him to falter momentarily; vague reasons for why he should not allow this to happen pushing frantically to pierce his lust fogged mind, but as one of the girl's hands traced his hardened length through the dark material, all concerns were forcefully shunted from his mind with a heated groan.

His hand that had been pressed into the small of her back automatically took its turn; reaching down and pushing up the skirt that concealed the centre of the girl's being; stroking his hand the full length of the firm, yet deliciously soft thigh; turning his hand in towards her inner thigh and her heat when he reached the curve of her hip.

It was just the smallest of movements that had his fingers slipping beneath her underwear to tease the bud and slick entrance of her core.

By now her own nimble fingers had released his throbbing erection from its restraint, and Snape delighted in her warm hand stroking his length in a steady rhythm.

The girl shifted her position suddenly, giving the dark man greater access to the illicit reward hidden in her depths. Together they stripped her of the remaining barrier and Snape could hold back no longer.

If he had _any_ presence of mind to consider it right now, he would have to admit he was completely lost to the moment and no _sense_ could have filtered through the blissful fog clouding his mind to prevent what was about to occur.

He leaned in toward her and guided the head of his straining manhood into the slippery well; restraining himself admirably in trying to ease in his length at a comfortable pace for her: made all the more difficult by the girl's hands pulling him closer with a frantic urgency.

Somewhere barely coherent he noted there was no virginal barrier; the full length of him sliding into her depth easily. He groaned a giddy sense of relish at the shocks of pleasure that shuddered through him.

Pushing her back on the desk a little and cradling the girl in his arms he returned his attention to her delectable mouth as he established a gentle, yet intense, thrusting rhythm. It did not take him long to reach a feverish and urgent momentum: it had been a number of years since his last foray with a woman.

The wave of ecstasy built suddenly and powerfully; his hips bucking furiously, slamming himself into the warm, tight well. He buried his face in her neck amongst the pool of soft, sweet smelling hair as the surge of pure, agonizing rapture crashed over his entire body wrenching from him a rough and throaty grunt of gratification.

His elation sunk rapidly after the final spasm of thrill shot through him; and that was when he became staggeringly and horrifyingly aware of the girl - _the student_ - beneath him breathing mewling breaths of delight along with his name and _title_!

"Oh, yes, oh god… _Professor Snape_!" her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

He started; quickly withdrawing himself from inside her with a shocked gasp at what he had allowed to happen; flicking the girl's skirt down over her exposed lower-section as he pulled back.

Highly shaken he abruptly replaced and fastened his trousers without cleansing himself.

"Miss Cootes… you… you should get up… get dressed!" he stammered, unable to discern what he should say or how he should act.

'Merlin… what have I done?' he thought, horrified and aghast turning away from the young woman reclined across his desk.

"You have to get out… Now!" he barked in his distress, feeling wholly like fisting his hands around clumps of his own hair and pulling fiercely. "Go back to your common room… Get OUT!" he roared, impatient to be rid of her presence so he could finally think about what had just happened and what he should do.

He heard the girl scramble off the desk and sit in his chair. He imagined she was replacing her underwear; and the notion made him feel slightly queasy.

She was still breathing heavily, but he could no longer tell if it were as a result of their recent tryst or if it was his prickly attitude that had upset her.

The girl's hurried footsteps ended near the door, but Snape did not hear the door open.

"Um, Sir… the door's locked," she said meekly, and he remembered she could not exit until he had disabled the wards. He turned to the doorway and retrieved his wand from the depths of his sleeve… but paused momentarily before he commanded the lock to release.

He could see her now, see the pained expression and fear on her features, and he realised that his reaction may have scared her and even hurt her.

"Wait," he said softly. She stared up at him expectantly and with a little frown creasing her forehead. "Are… are you… alright?" It just occurred to him that he may have gotten carried away more than he had thought, and the horrifying notion that he might have forced her in some small way tore at him. "I – I didn't hurt you, did I?" he had to ask.

She huffed out a small, laughing sigh, "Uh, no… I'm fine… I'm okay," she assured with a small quirk of her lips in a smile.

He nodded his understanding, feeling a small measure of relief flood through him.

"Miss Cootes… I… I'm sorry," he apologised, rolling his hand into a tight fist, "I should have put a stop to it immediately, I should never have let it go that far," he explained remorsefully.

Oddly, his apology and confession elicited more expressions of hurt than his spiteful yelling.

With a flick of his wand he disabled the wards, "Off to your common room… I'll talk more with you about this… later."

After a brief nod she complied with his directive; disappearing from sight around the open doorway.

Snape approached the door and pushed it closed gently, his agitation unusually obvious through his features and demeanor. His fingers were trembling slightly when he made the steps over to his fireplace and invoked the flames to come to life. But he did not wish the fire for warmth: he immediately reached for a hand full floo-powder from the vessel on the mantle and threw it into the flames. They roared higher and turned green instantly. Snape fell lightly to his knees and thrust his head into the blaze.

"Headmaster, I need to speak with you _now_."

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk just to the left of his fireplace and he stood and moved to the front of the floo at hearing Snape's voice make the request. "This late, Professor Snape?"

"Yes… yes right away," his shaky voice explained, "this cannot wait until morning."

The Headmaster could hear the distress in the young man's voice and reacted accordingly, "Of course, Severus… come on through," he invited, stepping back so the Potions Master would have plenty of room to step from the flames.


	2. Chapter 2 Condemnation

**_Marginal interest for this fic so far - I hope there isn't anything wrong with it!!! Perhaps it is merely the genre... Anyway, perhaps I could get some feedback so calm my anxiety... my self doubt... ???_**

**_Thanks for the reviewers so far, I hope with this chapter to shed a little more light on the motivations of the characters... I hold no illusions that I am a psycholgist or psychiatrist - my ideas of the characters reactions are purely figments of my imagination... forgive me if I've got anything so terribly wrong..._**

**_So here we come to the part where you discover Dumbledore's reaction... it's not pretty... not his most genial moment (I bet Sev wishes for Lemon Drops now) te, he, he..._**

**_Enjoy... read away... :D_**

**Chapter 2** – _Condemnation_

The look of concern for Snape upon Dumbledore's face as the dark man stepped out of the floo only served to make the Potions Master feel all the worse. Explaining exactly what he had done to the Headmaster was going to be one of the hardest things he had ever had to do.

The devastation upon the Slytherin Head of House's face was highly alarming to Dumbledore; he was wholly used to the spy's trademark aloof expression even in times of turmoil and stress.

Snape uncurled to his full height and stood staring at his employer; trying to summon the courage to confess his sins, and feeling increasingly sick himself at the thought of what he had done. In fact he swayed a little on his feet, feeling suddenly light-headed.

Dumbledore reached out for the dark man as he staggered slightly, but Snape refused the assistance of the Headmaster; instead choosing to stumble across the room for the guest chair opposite the old man's desk where he practically slumped down into it.

"Severus?! What is it… are you hurt?" questioned the worried Headmaster, following the dark man to his chair.

Snape looked up to the worried old face… hating himself even more for having to burden another with the consequences of his actions. "No… I'm not hurt," he mumbled soberly.

The old man continued to watch him in an unsettlingly concerned fashion and Severus just decided to bite the bullet and get it over with… this suspense was torture for them both.

"I've done something… something bad… _very_ bad!"

The Head of Hogwarts' eyebrows first shot up into his white hair, and then settled into a concerned frown. "Tell me," he ordered without preamble.

The dark man stared back, opening his mouth a few times but closing it again without uttering a word.

'Damn it!' thought Snape, distraught with his sudden inability to articulate himself well enough, 'there just isn't an easy way to say this.'

"It's… _sexual_," he finally admitted, dipping his head in shame. It was a few moments before he found the courage to return his gaze to Dumbledore's.

By now the old man's features were darkened with a stifled fury; but as he still knew very little details he couldn't very well make a premature judgement. "What have you _done_!?" he commanded the Potions Master to answer in a low, slightly menacing tone.

Severus swallowed hard, "A student… she… she was touching me… she seduced me-" he confessed in a stammer, highly intimidated by the older Professor's glare.

"What!?" the old man burst furiously. "I shudder to imagine what you are trying to suggest, Professor Snape, but you had better reconsider what you are going to say if you are about to appoint blame to a _child_ for their participation in an adult game," he added in a deadly, warning tone.

Heeding the caution he knew he was lucky to get, Snape quickly chose a different way to express himself, "I… I let things go too far… out of control."

If Severus thought the Headmaster was angry before, that was nothing compared to the unbridled rage that radiated off the man now… but still Dumbledore maintained his poise… barely!

"I can hardly believe what I'm hearing from you," he hissed, a grimace of disgust twisting his features. "Was there _penetration_?" he asked sharply and to the point.

The crestfallen and devastated expression that swept over the dark man's features was answer enough, but he nodded and responded so there would be no doubt he was being upfront. "Yes," he whispered in shame.

Dumbledore's wand was produced so quickly that Snape would barely have been able to respond if he'd tried; and with a sharp crack and flash of white he was instantly the recipient of a harsh, violent whip across his face. He recoiled from the stinging strike with a yelping gasp and cringed in dread of a further blow; which never came - to his disappointment or good fortune he couldn't determine - somewhere in his mind he thought perhaps he deserved it. As it was, he continued to flinch from the intense waves of fury rolling off the old, yet powerful, wizard as he levelled the instrument at Severus' chest next.

"_Which student_ and _when_, Professor Snape!?" the Headmaster snapped his next question harshly.

"Miss Cootes… Aries, a seventh year Slytherin… and it happened just now… only a few minutes before I arrived here," Snape responded immediately, his breaths now coming in shudders.

Still glaring, Dumbledore fixed Snape's fearful obsidian eyes with his own blue ones, which were now conspicuously absent of their usual twinkle. "And the most important question for now; and don't you _dare_ disappoint me further by lying to me! Did. You. _Force_. Her?!" he snarled the interrogation in a brutally, pointed manner.

After a panicked intake of breath Severus' eyes widened in alarm at the implied accusation. "_Rape_!? No! No… I swear… I would never!" he insisted with frantic vehemence, shaking his head with equal fervor.

Dumbledore nodded his head slightly and Snape detected a slight air of relief from the man.

"I must see to Miss Cootes… where did it happen, and where should I find her now?"

"It happened in my office," he replied regretfully, "I sent her back to her common room just before I floo-ed here… I can only assume she obeyed."

The Headmaster nodded again before lowering the wand aimed at Severus' chest, but this did not reduce the sense of rage with which he delivered his next order. "_You_ will not leave this office… you will _remain_ here until I return, do I make myself _clear_?!"

"Yes… of course," Snape assured, nodding his comprehension of the unspoken threat.

After one last nod, Dumbledore floo-ed out of the room and Severus took in a deep breath. Apart from the burning, stinging welt across his cheek that linked the puffy corner of his eye and the split swell at the edge of his mouth, his face felt cold and empty; as though it was drained of blood. His heart was thumping erratically and he was trembling fiercely. He perceived everything around him as a surreal nightmare and he'd never felt so out of control since finding out that Lily had died. He could feel his body's betrayal begin to overwhelm him like last time and burying his face in his hands, his coal black hair hanging like a macabre curtain shielding him from the world, he soon broke down in a state of bleak devastation with mostly silent, desolate sobs wracking the breadth of his shoulders.

SSOCSSOCSSOCSSOCSSOCSSOCSSOCSS

Dumbledore found the Slytherin girl easily enough; she had indeed returned to her house common room as instructed and was sitting quietly in one of the large leather armchairs gazing into the fire with a book held in her lap.

"Aries, please come with me," he beckoned the girl softly when he stepped through the pass-worded entrance.

She looked up from the flames a little alarmed; there was only one thing the Headmaster could want with her right now, surely. She'd noticed that Professor Snape has seemed quite unsettled when she had left him… had he gone straight to Dumbledore about what had happened between them?

After retrieving warmer outer clothing the blonde girl followed Professor Dumbledore from the common room into the chilly dungeon hallway; passing by the Potions Master's office. She paused very briefly outside the door expecting the tall Headmaster to lead her into Snape's office, but the old Head continued on to the door of the classroom several meters down instead.

Like Professor Snape, the Headmaster ushered her into the classroom ahead of himself, but this time she did not take liberties as she had with the dark man; she passed by him without a single contact.

Dumbledore invited her to take a seat in the first row of desks, and instead of sitting behind the teacher's table, he joined her in the neighboring seat.

"Aries, I'm sure you understand why I need to speak with you. I need to make sure that you are alright. Professor Snape told me a little of what happened earlier this evening and rather alarmingly to me he admitted he had sexual intercourse with you… is this right?" the Headmaster asked.

Albus watched the girl blush deeply. "Er… um… I don't really want to talk about this," she stated, fidgeting in embarrassment.

"I appreciate that, Miss Cootes, but although you have surpassed the age of consent, it _is_ highly inappropriate for a Professor to have sexual relations with a _student_, and _especially_ unacceptable whilst _on_ the school premises… and I for one would like to establish exactly how that came about. I also want to be sure that he did not hurt you in any way or force or pressure you to have sex with him. He could be in serious trouble if that is the case, Miss Cootes. I need your version of events."

Miss Cootes looked troubled for a moment, "I didn't mean to get him into trouble… he didn't force me or pressure me at all; I wasn't hurt… I told him that… he seemed anxious about it, and he asked me if I was alright before I left his office. I really am okay, can you please reassure him of that."

Dumbledore nodded his understanding and noted the information in his mind.

"But you _did_ have sexual intercourse with him in his office earlier this evening?" the Headmaster asked again, determined to have a definitive answer.

"Yes… but-"

"If you would just answer my questions I feel confident I would get to the truth of the matter and it will all be over as quickly as possible. Will you do that for me?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"Okay," the girl said with a nod.

"Now, can you tell me what you were doing in his office after curfew to begin with," the Headmaster asked.

The girl swallowed visibly, and Dumbledore paid close attention to every nuance of her posture… he did not want to get the wrong idea regarding what went on between the pair… erroneous blame at this point could do more harm than good.

"I just went to talk with him… about my grades, and becoming a healer and stuff…"

"You did not go with the intention of having sex?" Dumbledore felt obliged to ask, thinking about Severus' initial, somewhat inappropriate, declaration.

"No… I just wanted to talk, really… but…"

"Yes, Miss Cootes?" the Headmaster encouraged.

"Well, one thing just led to another, really… um…"

"You will need to be more specific, Miss Cootes, this is a _very_ serious incident. I need to know how this happened. Did Professor Snape touch you, or ask you to touch him… did he ask you for sex?"

"Uh… no, I… I touched him first; I suppose… he didn't ask me to do anything."

"In what manner did you touch him?"

"Um… like on the arm and stuff… and er… with my foot on his leg," Miss Cootes added hesitantly.

"How did he react to your assertions?"

"Well, he was a bit jumpy and flustered at first, I suppose… but I think he kind of liked it."

Dumbledore gazed at the girl for a few moments, trying to decide how he should express himself; he clasped his fist together with his fingers interlocked in front of him.

"I think perhaps it would be wise for us _not_ to suppose how Professor Snape may have _felt_ at the time, but only stick to describing his actions, wouldn't you agree?"

"Um… okay," the Slytherin girl acceded.

"How did he respond?" he reiterated his question.

"Well, at first he told me to go back to the common room… but then, after I smoothed down his robes - he had something caught on them - he just… looked at me... like he wanted me to stay, but," she bit her lip in hesitation, "like he was too scared… so I just made up his mind for him. I kissed him."

"You kissed him?" Dumbledore confirmed; she nodded, "And he kissed you back?"

She nodded again, "Yes," she admitted. "Things progressed really fast from there… we just got carried away… the both of us probably. He told me afterwards that he was sorry… and should have stopped things… I think he was really regretful, actually. I… I didn't mean to make him feel that way… I mean, if I realised before we did anything…"

"What are you trying to tell me, Miss Cootes?"

"Um… just that he didn't do anything wrong, really… it's just that thinking about it now I think it was all _my_ fault, actually… oh, God, I think might have _seduced _him," she said, blushing furiously. "He tried to say _no_… but I think I coerced him into it."

Dumbledore sucked in a deep breath through his nose, "Miss Cootes, Professor Snape is an adult… whilst it is admirable that you are trying to absolve him of the blame for what happened, he has to be held accountable… he was well aware of the boundaries set for students and teachers at Hogwarts."

"What's going to happen to him… he's not going to get the sack, is he… oh God, they wouldn't chuck him in Azkaban for this, would they?" Aries blurted out, anxiety written all over her face.

Dumbledore considered her for a few seconds, "Don't worry yourself about Professor Snape, Aries… his crime appears to be the lesser of possible evils; to my relief I must say. I'd like to talk about _you_ a little more, however."

"Me?" she asked, bewildered.

"Yes, I'd like for you to see the Matron, actually."

"Madam Pomfrey? But, I told you I'm fine… really, it's not like it was my first time or anything… far from it actually."

"Yes, about that… you're… awfully young to have such experience… it worries me to some degree."

"There's nothing to worry about, Sir… I just had a few older boyfriends, that's all. Most of them Muggles, actually… well all of them really. My family associates a lot with my Mother's sister and she's married to a Muggle and my cousins and their friends are Muggles… and they're all older than me… so…"

Dumbledore sent her a sympathetic look, "You are the youngest child of quite a large family I believe, Aries, am I right?"

"Yes, there are thirteen of us… and I'm the youngest by quite a lot actually… I guess I was the "_surprise_" child," the girl explained, hooking two of her fingers from both hands in the air as she emphasised the word _surprise_.

"You _can_ come to me… or Madam Pomfrey if you prefer of course, if there is a problem, Aries… I hope you know that," the Headmaster offered gently.

"No, there's no problem… I mean it's not like I'm being abused or anything… I just… well, I just really have to fight for attention sometimes… because there is so many of us. And I don't want them to think I'm just a kid… I prefer to spend my time with older people..."

Dumbledore just listened intently to the girl's ramble, it seemed she was getting into a roll; probably expressing feelings that she'd never even put into thoughts, let alone words before.

"Maybe that's why I went to Professor Snape tonight… I miss my friends from home. I… I didn't want any of those idiots in the Slytherin dorms to know that I wanted to go and just talk to him… so I left it until after curfew. They'd tease me about liking him or something… you know… I mean, I don't really fancy him like that sounded, but I do like him." The girl looked frustrated with herself and what she was trying to express. She sighed resignedly, "You do understand what I'm trying to say, don't you Sir?"

Dumbledore nodded, a little sadly really; he did indeed comprehend what the girl was trying to tell him – even if she was unaware of the message she was sending herself. Aries Cootes it seemed was used to fighting for attention from a young age, but the attention she most likely received, by forcing herself into a world that she just wasn't ready for - the adult world – was that of the sexual kind, by young men who knew no better than to take advantage of her willingness. She had therefore become adept at seeking companionship by offering the very thing young men respond to the most readily.

And now that sad circumstance had impacted on his staff member and spy. Severus had unwittingly echoed the response of those numerous young men and ultimately submitted to Aries' well developed persuasive assertions and taken advantage or her apparent willingness because, Albus suspected, Severus had perhaps even _less_ experience of a sexual nature than Aries. Given this lack of experience it would have been exceptionally easy to convince Professor Snape of the fact that the girl had _wanted_ what she was apparently asking for despite him being aware of the reasons behind the boundaries (the incorrect balance of power) for teacher/student interactions.

In Albus' opinion Severus was _not_ a predator, but as much a victim as Aries herself… yet Severus was an _adult_ and therefore must be held accountable for his actions.

And all this anguish because Miss Cootes had just wanted someone more mature than her fellow classmates to talk to… it was terribly sad.

"Yes, Aries, I know exactly what you're trying to say."

Now that he had satisfied himself with how this incident had occurred, Professor Dumbledore moved on to the next topic that was concerning him.

"Aries, what do you know of contraception? I'm going to assume that because of the apparent spontaneous nature of what happened that no form of immediate contraception was used."

Miss Cootes blushed furiously, but there was nothing for it, the topic simply had to be addressed.

"Um… well I know there are spells a witch can use, but I don't know any of them… my previous boyfriends usually just used Muggle condoms," she replied with a certain sense of hesitancy.

"I see," responded the Headmaster, "well, I think perhaps a visit to Madam Pomfrey is warranted after all. She will teach you the spells for use in the future and will help you avoid conceiving on this occasion if you cannot master them immediately."

The girl paled suddenly and her hand snaked rather inconspicuously to her abdomen, but the Headmaster did not miss the movement.

"You don't want to conceive a baby do you, Aries… remember a child has two parents and I can hardly imagine that Professor Snape would be favourable to the idea of becoming a father."

"Uh… no… no I want to have a career… I want to be a Healer."

"I think that is a smart choice, Aries, you are well suited to that field," Dumbledore offered with a small smile. "Now, I don't wish to pressure you about this; I'm not forcing you at all, but merely requesting that you display discretion regarding the other party involved in tonight's events. Do you understand what I mean, Aries?"

"That you don't want me to tell anyone about Professor Snape," she offered.

"Quite… I have yet to come to a decision regarding his fate and I do not wish to have to fight against rumours or accusations if I elect to allow him to remain in his current position, do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir… I won't tell anyone anything about him… I don't want him to get into trouble. Please don't sack him, Sir… it really wasn't his fault!"

"It is not for you to decide or concern yourself with, as I said before, Aries… I will make the decision based on the evidence I have gathered from you tonight and Professor Snape himself… I must place the safety of the students of Hogwarts first and foremost, you must appreciate…" Aries began to argue again, but Dumbledore forestalled her, "… however I am more that capable of being fair… do not worry, Aries."

Miss Cootes nodded lightly, looking slightly more placated, but her continuing worry was evident in the lines on her forehead.

Dumbledore nodded contentedly, "Come then, I shall take you to the Matron."

He led the girl to the door of the classroom and ushered her ahead of him into the dungeon hallway. He left the girl in the capable hands of Madam Pomfrey after a brief explanation as to why the girl needed her assistance, minus the name of the male involved, of course.

As he walked away from the infirmary he considered the young woman further and decided that he would enlist the Matron or Professor McGonagall to have a little discussion with her at a later date regarding her desire for attention and her apparent resign to her mistaken notion that she must offer sex in order to fulfill her longing. It would only lead to further heartache for her, and others, down the track if it were not addressed now; and it would be a shame for the intelligent, genial girl to ruin her life for the sake of a man's inability to distinguish a friendly familiarity from assertive lust.


	3. Chapter 3 Liberating

**_To all followers of this fic... thanks for reading and reviewing. Though I would love to hear more from everyone. Please drop my a quick message to leave your opinion on my tale and/or writing... I'm all ears..._**

**_And now Dumbldore's reaction to Severus after confirming Aries' story. Poor Severus, he's dug himself quite a hole..._**

**_ENJOY! :D_**

**Chapter 3** – _Liberating_

Severus had remained in precisely the same position as when Dumbledore had left via the floo. He hadn't been in any state to move initially, but when he had managed to regain his composure the Potions Master hadn't felt the desire to disobey the Headmaster by one inch, despite being aware of the absurdity of the specific interpretation he'd assumed of the man's order. Severus knew he had disappointed the old wizard greatly; knew he had failed – _again_ – and did not feel he deserved any amount of leniency or allowance of any kind.

He once again buried his face in a hand; his thumb and little finger stretched to the temples on either side of his face. To relieve himself from the barrage of tormenting thoughts sinking him into a deeper and deeper desolation, he concentrated on clearing his mind; focusing instead on taking even, deep breaths: in and out.

He was so focused inwardly several minutes later that he did not hear the door to the Headmaster's door open quietly.

When the hand landed lightly upon his shoulder he was extremely startled; thrusting himself to an upright position in the chair with a gasp and twisting to identify the threat quickly.

"Easy, Severus… it is only me," the Headmaster's voice uttered in a soothing manner.

But unlike other times in his life when the old wizard's company had been a comfort and had brought a sense of safety, Dumbledore's presence now only served to heighten his uneasiness. His breathing increased automatically in response to the small scare, but also as a result of fear of the man who had been positively enraged with him not so many minutes previous.

It had also occurred to Severus that he could not be sure that Aries Cootes would tell the truth of what had gone on in his office a little over an hour ago; he had no clue as to the girl's motive for approaching him as she did and an unpleasant notion of entrapment had skimmed through his mind. His expression was wary and his entire body had stiffened in apprehensive anticipation.

"Do not be afraid," Dumbledore said in an attempt to calm him, "I will not hurt you again… in fact I have no doubt it was a mistake the first time," he added, crouching to one knee in front of the dark man's chair. He reached his hand up to Severus' chin and tilted it so the welt that marred his skin along his left cheek was illuminated better by the light from the wall sconces.

Severus frowned with consternation; he would not be lulled into a false sense of security. To get into the habit of that could be fatal for him.

"Is Miss Cootes… alright?" he asked, forcing his voice into a semblance of calm, eyeing the man who was currently examining the swelling at the top of the weal.

"Close your eyes," was the man's reply, and Severus continued to stare a few moments before reluctantly complying with the request.

As soon as his vision was relegated to non-existent the Headmaster finally answered his question, "Aries wishes me to assure you that she is."

Gentle fingers probed around his eye preventing him from opening them in surprise at the answer.

"I don't like the look of this swelling, Severus… I'd like Poppy to take a look before you retire to your chambers."

Ignoring the Headmaster's concern and intimation, Severus opened his eyes again and gently eased his face back from the man's grasp. "What did she tell you?"

Dumbledore sighed and reached into his robe pocket producing a clean, white, folded handkerchief. Standing up straight, he offered it to the dark man with a small indicative nod, "Your lip is bleeding."

Severus tentatively took the offered square of cloth and dabbed it against the corner of his mouth; examining the small red stain after he pulled it away again. He crumpled the cloth in his hand, "It's nothing," he assured succinctly.

The Headmaster made his way around to his chair behind his desk and eased himself into it and fixed Severus with his gaze.

"Miss Cootes is a troubled young lady, despite the confidence she displays. She confided in me this evening that she merely went to you tonight for mature conversation…"

Severus frowned with anxious trepidation but did not interrupt. A part of him felt disgusted with himself; but another part was beginning to burn with resentment toward the girl and the discord she was seemingly causing. The Headmaster was continuing…

"… but has an unfortunate habit of ostensibly offering more than she intends. A habit she has evidently repeated with you. She echoed your insinuation of seduction on her part – though it was an unwitting enticement, I believe; Aries has convinced herself that she need incite a man's primitive urge in exchange for companionship."

Severus cringed at the supposition; distinctly recalling that when he had tried to tell the girl to leave she had amplified the amorous exploits. He should have known better than to give in to her subtle, and apparently not so subtle, invitations! 'No, I bloody _did _know better!' he thought, irate with himself.

"However I am unable to absolve you of your responsibility in the matter, Severus," Dumbledore continued, "You were more than aware of the rules and as an adult and her Head of House you should have seen through her pretence."

Severus contemplated this, wondering how he had _not_ seen through it at the time. Then again, perhaps he had, but chose not to acknowledge it. In actual fact it horrified him a little how easily he had given in… also remembering how much he had enjoyed the feeling of being desired-

This train of thought brought him up short.

'Merlin… how could I have been so foolish? To think I actually imagined she desired _me_!'

Now he could add humiliation to the sentiment of disgust for himself.

'Fuck,' he thought bitterly.

Dumbledore began to organise the papers upon his desk and Severus felt a palpable relief at escaping his intense scrutiny.

"You are suspended from duty whilst I decide what to do. I cannot in good conscience allow you to be discharged from my direct employ… not with your position as spy so very important in the fight against Lord Voldemort…"

Severus winced at the tyrant's name spoken aloud.

"… but neither can I allow this indiscretion to go unpunished. And I have Miss Cootes to consider… under any other circumstances her parents would need to be informed, the Board of Governors notified. I need to be sure you will never do this again," he mumbled in addition.

Severus scoffed a huffed breath, "If you cannot just glance at me and be assured of that…"

Dumbledore's eyes immediately flicked up to the dark man and studied him for a few moments.

"Why? Why would you risk this, Severus? I know you to be so much more intelligent and perceptive than this fiasco demonstrates."

He'd been wondering the same thing, he realised, and Severus dipped his head momentarily to give the matter some earnest reflection.

After running his memories of the evening through his mind Severus looked up and recaptured the Headmaster's gaze.

"At a first fleeting consideration I would have told you because of how it made me feel; physically. But that would not be accurate… it does not explain how I could forgo all common sense merely in exchange for sensation. If that were so, I'd have been a dead man; long ago."

The Headmaster sat perfectly still, a small frown of concentration upon his forehead as he listened to his spy talk frankly about his feelings for almost the first time since he had joined the side of the light.

"When she touched me…" He paused, struggling to find the words to describe what he wanted to express. "… I felt nothing… thought of nothing; nothing _but_ sensation was… important." He dipped his head again, fighting the frustration and anguish that the topic was evoking.

Dumbledore sensed the Potion Master's struggle with his explanation and had garnered enough from the young man's words to help him out.

"Are you trying to say the _lack_ of emotion, the lack of… _memories… responsibilities_ was the precise enticement for you?" the old wizard offered sorrowfully.

The dark man looked up and nodded lightly; his distress, normally hidden behind the aloof demeanour, was currently raw and heart wrenchingly on display.

"It felt… liberating," he whispered softly.

Dumbledore sighed in sympathetic melancholy.

"Your burden is weighty, Severus, no one can blame you for wishing to seek a reprieve from the monotonous strain."

The Headmaster's agreement and consideration for some reason angered Severus. He didn't want the man's sympathy or compassion… he wanted his life back, a complete freedom that he'd never in his life managed to achieve… yet he knew that would not happen until he'd seen his duty to its end… and _its_ end could easily spell _his own_ end! Severus Snape was utterly and frustratingly aware he might _never_ achieve ultimate emancipation in his lifetime.

"Yes, but I can't very well go around _fucking_ my students to this effect, though, can I?!" he snapped in bitter and sarcastic exasperation.

Dumbledore's expression darkened a little, "I appreciate that you are upset, Professor Snape, but whilst you are in my company I expect you to maintain a little decorum!"

The re-emergence of the Headmaster's anger took the wind right out of Severus' returning sails. He deflated into the back of his chair feeling empty and bleak, "My apologies… that was crude," he offered with quiet resign.

"Go to bed, Severus… after a stop off to Poppy, of course. I shall visit you tomorrow and discuss my verdict regarding this situation. Except for meals I expect you to remain in your quarters… you are officially suspended until further notice."

"And my classes?" Severus queried, a touch imperiously despite his awareness he had no entitlement.

"I will arrange a substitute or cancel them where that cannot be managed," Dumbledore answered succinctly.

Severus merely nodded, ducking his head in disappointment and shame. Really, what could he say? He was in no way in a position to argue about this decision… he'd brought this on himself; he could hardly blame Dumbledore… or even Miss Cootes… for his own lapse in judgement. He stood to leave thinking that at least he could give the _girl_ credit for telling the truth, he supposed.

"Goodnight, Severus," the Headmaster bid in an even tone.

The dark man swallowed thickly. "Goodnight," he forced out, before taking his leave through the Headmaster's office door as rapidly as possible without appearing as such.

It was very late… or in fact very early, as the case may be, and the halls were completely deserted with very little likelihood of miscreant students still out and about for Severus to run in to. He soon approached the large doors that led into the infirmary. His face, and in particular his eye, was beginning to throb and he'd decided he'd rather be without the bothersome discomfort.

With his hand on the door knob he suddenly froze. He'd distinctly heard the voice of Miss Cootes and Madam Pomfrey in a discussion of sorts, and despite a small sense of curiosity for the reason Aries was here, Severus instantly knew he did not desire another confrontation with that girl tonight. He felt rather cowardly as he backed away from the double doors, but the girl had somehow managed to disarm him completely earlier that evening and he felt quite defenceless against her now as a result.

He turned abruptly and fled the hallway swiftly; eager to get to the sanctuary of his private quarters where he could work on rebuilding his shaken defences and settle himself back into his aloof and self-assured façade that normally hid the vulnerable and insecure man Aries Cootes had unwittingly uncovered.

Severus warded his doors from the inside; they would admit nobody without his permission, and only the internal floo connection remained open, but the dark man knew none would enter without first seeking the acceptance of the occupant as was the courtesy extended by all Hogwarts' staff.

He stoked the fire that had dwindled somewhat with his wand, removed his outer robes and sank into his solitary armchair. He rested his head back, staring at the darkened, colourless ceiling; wishing he'd never left its comforts earlier that evening when the Cootes girl had knocked upon his door.

His eyes closed gently, but the pulsing ache in his left cheek and eye seemed to be getting worse; preventing him from relaxing completely. Or was it the flashes of the previous few hours shooting through his mind that prevented him from sinking into oblivion: the recollection of the delicate, small hand splayed over his chest; the angry blue eyes absent of their regular twinkle; the memories of soft flesh beneath his hands; the furious voice of the headmaster admonishing him; the warm tightness engulfing his shaft; the stinging crack of the whipping hex across his face…

He sat up straight abruptly and pushed himself further to his feet; he was going to find it difficult to sleep tonight, he predicted. But he was exhausted, so he must try.

He made his way to his bathroom and relieved himself in the corner toilet. As he washed his hands in the basin he glanced at his reflection; hissing in shock at the bright weal that marred his pale face. He drew back the drop of dark hair covering the majority of the welt to examine it better.

The tissue around his eye was particularly swollen, as Dumbledore had indicated, and the entire orbital cavity was already darkening in a livid bruise. The corner of his mouth was also a little inflamed, but was marred further by a graze that was now sealed by a fresh scab of dried blood. He touched it gently with his fingers; assured of its tender nature when he was rewarded with a vague sting on contact.

But he deserved this, didn't he… for his lack of control and the absence of his common sense in the heat of the moment? Severus' disgust with himself came back to him with a vengeance.

'Merlin, should I be considered a paedophile?' he virtually accused himself, feeling sick to his stomach. 'She is so young… and _I_ have no right to be attracted to her anyway!' he thought cuttingly, reacting suddenly to his self-recrimination and thrusting his fist abruptly toward the mirror; smashing the ugly reflection until the vision could not be made out at all. If there had been anything within reach, he would have sent it flying: as it was Severus quickly spun on the spot and stalked into the small living room spying a suitable missile instantly. The black empty vase sitting atop one end of the mantle was soon shattered into thousands of tiny pieces against the far stone wall.

In his desperation to find another object to take his anger out on Severus spied the decanter of Firewhiskey on a low shelf in the corner of the room; he headed toward it, unsure at first whether he intended on merely destroying the vessel or consuming the contents. The moment he reached a pale hand, now marred with fresh small cuts, to snatch it up he'd made up his mind: this was not a night to be sober, and as he so rarely allowed himself to over indulge in alcohol the draw to obliterate his own mind tonight considering his lack of obligations the next day was extremely compelling.

Thirty or so minutes later, and after several to a dozen quick glassfuls of the amber intoxicant, Severus stumbled into his bedchamber, and without undressing or making himself even remotely comfortable the man fell ungracefully onto the mattress and allowed himself the indulgence of passing out.

SSOCSSOCSSOCSSOCSSOCSSOCSSOC

The butterflies in his stomach wriggled insatiably as his mouth discovered new and delicious joys. He enjoyed kissing, he decided, and in fact it was causing more than just his stomach to flutter. His chest was ready to burst with pleasure and the tingling of desire in his groin was hard to deny.

Silky smooth skin stretched endlessly under his exploring hands, and curves flowed away at such seductive angles that they heightened even further the jolts of delight emanating from his pelvic region and the encouraging pull of the promise of gratification.

She was so sweet, so desirable and yet the girl was indubitably forbidden; a fruit ripe and ready for devouring, but frustratingly prohibited to him… yet he had rapidly dismissed the concern in favour of the blissful oblivion their interactions provided. He didn't _care_, he didn't _want_ to care; it was much too easy and far more agreeable to sink into the rapture and thrill of the illicit tryst with the faceless girl!

He was holding her intimately close: her heat was radiating outwards and his urge to sink himself within her overwhelmed him… so he succumbed! Their mutual sounds of pleasure mixing in his ears.

For several moments it was the most delectable ecstasy he had ever known; the rocking, thrusting momentum chasing away all irrelevant worries; the domineering claim of possession as his shaft sunk repeatedly into her depths; the building of a delightful pressure denoting the imminent rapturous orgasm and subsequent relief.

Though the increasing pressure soon grew to a feeling of discomfort and his desperate brain automatically tried to force the release; he moved faster, harder. He was hot and sweat coated his skin; he began to feel nauseas and the position he kept was now painfully uncomfortable; his head ached, his cheek stung and he started to groan. Her cries had changed; they were now whimpers; pain and hurt mingled in her tones… but her words, they betrayed his senses…

"_I'm okay… I'm alright…"_ she whispered around her moaning. He squeezed his eyes shut to try to block out the girl.

"No… no…" Severus mumbled; his own hurt and distressing emotions manifesting at the wretched sounds. Nausea swirled unforgivingly in his gut and the sensation had him groan once more. His physical pain grew more severe until it peaked in an intense sting near his eye. The image of Dumbledore abruptly materialised before him and he recoiled in shock and pain: crying out loudly.

Severus awoke at the distraught sound of his own holler and the very real flash of pain at the left side of his face. He swiftly came to the realisation that he had been thrashing quite violently in his bed during a dream and had rolled onto his left side, therefore aggravating the tender welt that stretched across his cheek. It was still quite early in the morning judging by the light and the dark man took in several deep breaths to calm himself: but he quickly recognised the futility of trying to alleviate the roiling in his stomach… the over indulgence of the previous night was most assuredly coming back to bite him in the arse!

Dragging himself to the edge of the bed he promptly vomited the vile contents of his stomach to the floor. After several retches and gags he swiped the back of his hand across his mouth and rolled back to his pillows feeling shivery and sweaty at the same time. His head pounded with an almighty headache which ironically seemed to blend perfectly with the throbbing of his left cheek and eye. He automatically reached his hand to the paining weal and when he drew his hand away once more he noticed the small patch of fresh blood staining his lower palm: evidently the scab sealing the graze at the corner of his mouth had been dislodged.

Severus sighed shakily… it seemed a moments pleasure was apparently to be rewarded by an eternity of grief.

The next thing to assault him was the vivid images from the dream itself.

The faceless girl with her inviting bodily features and obliging willingness, obviously meant to represent Miss Cootes, danced before his eyes, though all sexual desire for the apparition had evaporated in the cold reality of wakefulness. That is not to say that Severus was not attracted to the female form of his recollections… or even to Aries Cootes' form specifically… but the honest truth would be that it could have simply been _any_ woman who had shown an interest in Severus at that moment to elicit the same response from him. He was so starved of intimate attention that he had responded almost automatically, and to the isolated man Aries was virtually a faceless identity.

Severus scoffed suddenly as he formed the conscious thought that _he_ had in actual fact _used _Miss Cootes for his own simple and selfish reasons as, according to Dumbledore, _she_ apparently had used _him_; with neither of them truly being attracted to one another any more than at most a passing fancy.

He didn't know if that knowledge made him feel any better or not. Aries Cootes was still one of his students… she had a face and an identity, and deserved to be treated with respect and care; neither of which could be maintained by a teacher indulging in a sexual act with a student.

"Shit!" he whispered aloud.

At that moment he could not comprehend what the consequences would be for the relationship between himself and the girl as a result of the tryst now… and he was quite reluctant to find out.

Maybe he would not have to… maybe Dumbledore would relieve him of his position and he could slip into obscurity without having to deal with the consequences at all. The Headmaster needed him as spy still; he would not make the matter public if he could help it Severus felt assured.

But Severus would know! And he truly did not need more disappointment and disgust with himself permanently heaped upon his conscience. No, he would need to re-set the boundaries with his student; no matter what Dumbledore decided.

He dragged himself to a sitting position and glimpsed over the side of the bed at the vile mess that was puddled on the stone floor. He groaned as the odour wafted up to him; almost causing a rerun of his previous efforts. Swiftly he snatched his wand from the depths of his robes and vanished the black, splattered pool of vomit; divinely thankful that he was a wizard and did not have to clean the mess the Muggle way.

Severus stood a little shakily and made his way into the bathroom to relieve himself and rinse his mouth. He took a quick glimpse at his reflection and found his swollen eye had almost closed completely; the bruise standing out even more prominently than the previous night. The weal itself was mostly unchanged except for perhaps a slight increase in puffiness. Thankfully though, the graze had seemed to clot again. The pain, however, persisted annoyingly, coming in throbbing waves culminating deep in his eye socket; Severus wondered silently if avoiding the nurse had been sensible… but it was too late to dwell on that now.

The dark man quickly decided a pain-relieving potion was in order, both for his headache and for the painful remnants of the Headmaster's discipline. He reached into his robes (that he was vaguely disgusted to find he was still wearing) and retrieved a vile; un-stoppered the glass tube with his thumb and downed the contents quickly. Within moments he had relief and exited the bathroom for the small sitting room.

A flick of his wand had the fire roaring and warming the room instantly. Severus retrieved a few books from his bookcase and placed them on the small table to the side of the armchair. He made himself comfortable and instead of picking up one of the volumes, he just stared into the flames; content to wheedle away the excess time on such an unproductive activity for the time being.

SSOCSSOCSSOCSSOCSSOCSSOCSSOCSSOC

Severus was at ease holed up in his quarters for only a few hours. He ate breakfast and lunch by himself in his armchair, read a couple of books he had, as yet, not made the time for, showered and re-freshened himself and his clothing, indulged himself in a number of self-deprecating thoughts and even stole a quick escape to his office to retrieve a stack of student essays (plus a quill and bottle of red ink) which he promptly set to work to mark.

He'd just finished up the sixth year essays on "The benefits of _Slicing_ versus _Crushing_" - shaking his head at the absurdity of some of the invented facts, especially given that he had provided almost every one of the pertinent points himself within his latest lecture - when he found himself at loose ends once more.

If he had the resources he'd catch up on some of his brewing, but Severus' workroom was quite a way down the hall through a door off his office and Dumbledore had been more than clear that he had wished for Severus to remain within the walls of his living quarters for the time being, with the only exception the taking of meals in the Great Hall… and Severus suspected he'd only granted that because he knew the man might go stir crazy if cooped up too long in the small and mostly bland sitting room, bathroom and bedroom. He'd already risked a mission to his office, and was fortunately not seen by anyone as he'd been sure to time his outing smack in the middle of third period to lessen the likelihood of roaming students or staff in the dungeons; he did not care to defy Dumbledore again.

As dinner loomed closer, Severus found himself very restless and - as the pain-reliever had now worn off (and he carried no further supplies upon his person) - in a notable amount of pain. He decided that despite the possible humiliation and scornful looks if any gossip had broken out regarding his absence from class, he would make a visit to see Poppy before taking his evening meal in the Great Hall.

The Potions Professor opened his door and stepped promptly into the dungeon hall and to his alarm found himself standing directly in front of Miss Cootes. The girl was seated upon the cold floor with her back leaned up against the rigid stone wall, her knees drawn up a little as if she had made herself comfortable during a long wait.

"Sir!" she said, scrambling immediately to her feet and taking a few small steps toward him.

He reflexively took a step away from her before he managed to get a grip on himself; standing his ground as she advanced again. He swallowed thickly despite his tight reign on his reactions.

"Miss Cootes, what are you doing here?!" he demanded sharply.

"I… uh… I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

He glared at her audacity, "Of course I'm alright," he stated in bald incredulity, but the silly girl reached a small hand up toward his injured cheek which completely undermined his statement.

"What's this?" she said, craning her neck to make out the marks upon his face.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped instantly, falling back another step, tipping his head downward slightly so his dark hair might fall more across his damaged features. She thankfully withdrew her hand immediately.

"You have no right to touch me," he added at almost a whisper, his voice betraying a hint of the hurt he'd suffered over the previous hours.

"What happened to your face?" she asked instead, still trying to see the damage better. He groaned inwardly, he had absolutely no desire to discuss _this_ with the infernal girl, he scowled deeper at her.

"None of your business," he bit out coldly, flicking a glance in the direction he wished he were already travelling. "Now, if you will excuse me," he added with an effort to remain civil, and began to take a step to leave her alone in the corridor; but her next words halted him.

"Please, Sir… you said we could talk about last night. I-I wanted to apologise." She looked crestfallen at his indifference. He stared at her silently for several moments.

"That is not necessary, Miss Cootes... I have already explained I should never have indulged the situation. Please just leave it at that."

"But it was _my_ fault… I seduced you… I didn't mean-"

Humiliated and insulted Severus reached out a grabbed a firm grip on the girl's upper arm. He gave her a small shake; his livid fury overtaking good sense for a moment.

"You insolent brat… do you imagine that I am a feeble _puppet_… that I would so easily bend to a mere child's will or seduction?!" he hissed nastily, his face creased in a cruel, angry expression. "I will not be so smug, if I were you," he added in indignation. He threw her away from him callously.

"N-No, Sir… that's what I meant," Aries replied, on the verge of tears.

She had begun to shake under his glare, and Severus felt a certain sense of satisfaction. He, in truth, felt a tad hypocritical, as he himself had suggested that she had seduced him, but he just wanted the girl to leave him alone and he would employ any tactic at his disposal to achieve it.

But the stubborn girl would not let the topic alone. She took another bold step toward him.

"I just meant that I never wanted you to get into trouble, that's all."

Silence reigned for a few moments when Severus failed to come up with a suitable cutting response to her declaration.

"And I'm not a child," she whispered insistently, her gaze fearlessly fixed on his black eyes.

This statement caught the dark man off guard. He gazed at the young woman, the hatred in his features giving way to a gentle expression rarely seen from the Professor.

"You are to _me_," he explained quietly... sadly.


	4. Chapter 4 Punishment

**_Thanks to all reader/reviewers! Severus finally get to learn the consequences of his indiscretion... and it ain't pretty... *chuckle*_**

**_Please enjoy the latest step in the saga..._**

**_Read away..._**

**Chapter 4** – _Punishment_

She frowned at his words, obviously wanting to refute them.

"You think of me as just a child?" she asked instead, hurt and confusion coming through in her tone.

Knowing he was heading into very dangerous waters upon hearing the undercurrent argument, Severus again tried to end the confrontation.

"Miss Cootes… I am currently under suspension from my duties; that means I have been forbidden contact with students for the time being… and that includes you… _especially_ you. I cannot have this argument here and now."

She frowned even deeper, tilting her head slightly in question, "Suspended? You've been sacked?"

Abandoning his notion of visiting the infirmary, and also the probability of dining in the Great Hall, Severus took a step behind himself to retreat back into the relative safety of his quarters. With a flick of his wand he opened the door again without taking his gaze from the girl.

"Not yet… though that is a very likely outcome," he indulged her brusquely, feeling that she ought to be aware of the consequences for what they - _he_ - had done. Severus took in her shocked expression that followed, strangely feeling slightly buoyed by her aggravation at learning of the probability. "I await the Headmaster's decision," he finished.

She reacted slightly hysterically, her voice rising in pitch as she went on, "Oh… but he can't… he said he'd be fair! You didn't do anything wrong… not really-"

"Miss Cootes, please… you must go." Severus took another step inside his doorway. She unfortunately, and to his dismay, followed suit.

"No… I can't let them do this," she persisted in outrage, reaching her arm out to hold the door open, just in case he was to try to close it in her face.

Severus' gaze fixed incredulously on the girl's small hand pressed against the wooden door, bringing unbidden the memories of that same hand splayed provocatively across his own chest. He felt his face drain of blood a little, feeling vulnerable and uncomfortable with the girl's forwardness.

"Miss Cootes, leave… _now_!" he insisted after a shaky breath.

"But I don't think it's fair-"

Severus was furious now, he felt like shaking the stupid, naïve, little girl until her teeth rattled.

"Of course it's _fair_!" he growled bitterly, "What I did wasn't _right_… I _deserve_ further punishment… you are my _student_!" he expounded, emphasising the fact that sealed his fate irrelevant of how grown up she envisioned herself.

Aries was silent and unnaturally still for a moment in which she just stared at him with a dawning look.

"_Further_ punishment? Then your face... that was _part_ of it wasn't it? He _hit_ you?!" she asked with some incredulity and hesitation.

Because Dumbledore's blow was not what he was referring to in his previous explanation, Severus was taken off guard by the girl's nevertheless correct supposition. When he did not respond she was visibly aghast, her expression one of shock.

"Merlin!" she whispered, outwardly appalled.

"I-I will not discuss this with you… you have to leave-" he tried to shut the door on her, but the girl still had her hand outstretched holding it open.

"Sir… wait…"

"What do you _want_ from me!?" he spat, almost panicked that he could not get her to leave. It took a great deal of restraint for him not to physically shove her away from the entrance. As it was he could not prevent himself from taking an intimidating step toward her in frustration, his face twisted into an angry grimace; hopeful it would be enough to cause her to back off from the door.

She flinched slightly when his full height loomed over her, though she did not back away from him as he had hoped to accomplish.

"I said GO! Leave. Me. Alone!" he flatly yelled in her face, his tone a mixture of desperation and fury.

"Severus!" someone intoned sharply behind him and the dark man abruptly felt a firm hand drop onto his shoulder, startling him.

He gasped and spun around instantly, coming face to face with Albus Dumbledore.

"Severus, I called out through the floo, but you obviously did not hear me," the Headmaster explained, his voice soft, yet firm; steering the Potions Master backwards and to the side of the doorway with the hand that rested upon the dark man's shoulder. And with a small step forward the old wizard situated himself as a human barrier between the apparently upset and angry man and the seemingly insistent female student.

"Please forgive me for coming on through without permission," he added with a significant look toward the younger Professor. His gaze lingered on Severus' features, a moment of surprise and concern flitting across his own face.

A few seconds later he turned to address the girl. "Miss Cootes, I believe it would be prudent for you and I to have another chat. Go now and wait beside the gargoyle at the entrance to my office, please. I shall be along shortly."

Aries glanced from the Headmaster to Severus - from which the dark man quickly averted his face with a short huffed breath - and back again. She also huffed out a slightly irritated sigh before nodding her agreement and disappearing from the doorway.

"Yes, Sir," Severus heard her say before Dumbledore closed the wooden door gently and gestured with a nod for him to take a seat in his armchair. He obeyed automatically. As usual Albus conjured his own chintz armchair and took a seat in front of him, his hands clasped together with index fingers steepled and leaning against his lips; merely studying his Potions Master before Severus could bare it no more.

"I did not invite her here," he stated bluntly.

"I know," Dumbledore acknowledged with a light nod.

"I couldn't get her to leave… she wouldn't listen," Severus said with a shake of his head.

"That much was also evident, Severus, you have no need to worry."

"I don't know what to do," he added anxiously, a silent plea for help infused in the admission.

The Headmaster nodded his understanding. "I suspect Miss Cootes has things she wishes to say to you, and will not be deterred until she has had an opportunity to say them. I would hazard a guess that she seeks closure of sorts," the old wizard offered. "And I think perhaps we ought to give her that chance, Severus, what do you suppose?"

Severus nodded after considering the suggestion for a few moments. He did feel he owed the girl some sort of explanation, after all. "I do want a resolution, however I don't wish to encourage her to relate to me in a _familiar_ way," he said with some concern.

Dumbledore nodded again, "I will naturally be happy to chaperone, Severus… with firm boundaries in place for the conference, although I do feel you need to engage one another on equal terms for the duration of this meeting alone. And of course I will allow you ample privacy to say what needs to be said to one another without feeling uncomfortable. Do you feel that is acceptable?"

Severus agreed with a nod, "If you think that is what is best," he said, his mind already beginning to race regarding what _he_ might wish to say to the girl.

Despite Severus' opinion that Aries was still a child, at least in his eyes, he _had_ engaged in a very intimate and grown up activity with her… all without holding her in the esteem appropriate for such an act! Not only did Severus owe Aries an explanation, or even just the aloof admission of responsibility in the affair that he had already offered… no, he knew he owed his student far more than that; he owed her a heartfelt _apology_!

"I do," the Headmaster responded with a nod. "I will discuss the notion with her when I meet with her now."

Severus nodded his agreement again.

Dumbledore continued to study him silently until Severus again lifted his gaze to the old man's. "Why did you not go to Poppy?" he asked with a sad disappointment. "It pains and shames me that you have endured this wrongful sufferance longer than necessary. If I had realised you would not go I would have at least tried my own hand at healing the damage."

"She was busy when I got there… I did not wish to interrupt. She was with Miss Cootes," he explained, ashamed of his cowardice of the previous evening, yet wanting the Headmaster to know he did not treat his concern and wishes with contempt intentionally.

"Ah… I see, I did not realise Poppy would keep her so long."

The revelation that the Headmaster had known the girl had visited Poppy caused Severus to consider the notion further. "Why _was_ Miss Cootes at the infirmary? You told me she was fine," he queried with some concern.

The Headmaster nodded soothingly at him, "I did… and she is. It was for reasons of contraception, Severus… I had an inkling that during the upset last night neither of you had taken it into consideration."

Severus felt his stomach swoop in shock and he blanched visibly. "N-No… I suppose not." He captured the Headmaster's blue twinkling eyes with his own and huffed out a shuddered breath, "I… appreciate your forward thought… thank you," he said meaningfully.

"Of course, my boy," Dumbledore answered dismissively. "Now, I must insist that you have that nasty welt seen to, Severus. It is to my great shame that you wear the injury to begin with… it seems I too have moments where I allow emotions to overrun my good sense. I'm sorry, Severus, I should never have hit you."

The dark man dipped his head with the renewal of his own shame. "No… I well and truly deserved it," he refuted softly.

"I hardly think so," the Headmaster responded, "Go and see Poppy now… I am worried about your eye."

Severus relented with a sigh, "I _was_ on my way to see her when I came across _Miss Cootes_ camped outside my door," he informed with a sarcastic edge.

Dumbledore nodded his understanding, "I will speak with her… we cannot allow this situation to get out of hand, and arguing with the young lady in the hallways is the surest way for that to occur. Enough has been risked by your lapse in judgement, Severus, this has ramifications far more reaching than I believe you have considered."

Severus cringed at the insinuation voiced by the old man; ashamed that he had acted without thought at all, let alone considered _all_ the implications. He was normally regarded for his deliberate and calculating conduct… and this demonstration of lack of responsibility and control was even unbecoming in his own eyes, to say the least.

He dipped his head again, "I have been a fool," he stated bitterly.

Dumbledore remained silent for a few moments. "That you have been, my boy… I cannot refute that, but it is clear to me that you do feel a great deal of remorse over the incident. That is commendable and I am confident you will not make this same mistake again."

Dumbledore paused momentarily. Severus lifted his gaze to the silent man.

"I have to tell you, I feel conflicted at the moment, Severus," he continued, "for you see I must follow through with the planned consequences I have set for you."

The Potions Master's gut swooped in anxious anticipation.

"I originally came through this afternoon to inform you of my decision."

Severus resisted the urge to hold his breath.

"Will…" he swallowed, "will I be permitted to continue teaching?" he asked, unable to take the suspense.

"Yes," the Headmaster nodded gently, "though you will be relieved of your Head of House duties."

Severus huffed out a disbelieving breath, "I'm being demoted?!"

"For the time being, Severus, yes, and until you have proven that you can treat all students with the respect they are warranted, you will not be permitted to resume the position."

The dark man flushed slightly; this was more than humiliating.

"Additionally, I have decided that you will take on the responsibility of teaching a new short course for the fifth through to seventh years."

Curiosity and a leaden sense of dread caused Severus to forget his humiliation momentarily. "New course?"

"Yes, information and consideration regarding a subject I feel is decidedly lacking amongst some residents at Hogwarts."

Severus did not miss the odd wording of the Headmaster's part explanation. "What subject?" he asked, apprehensively.

"Relationships, Abstaining and Contraception."

The dark man blanched instantly. "You must be joking," he said with quiet horror, instantly and mortifyingly clear as to why the Headmaster had chosen the word 'residents' rather than 'students'.

"Not this time, Severus, I am sorry to inform you. You shall resume your Potions classes tomorrow and the new classes will commence tomorrow also. I shall send you down the curriculum and timetable as soon as I am able, but for now I believe Miss Cootes is waiting." At that the Headmaster rose from his seat and banished the piece of furniture.

"Go and see Poppy now, and I shall expect to see you at dinner when I will announce the new course to the students. Oh, and by the way, the students and other teachers will remain in ignorance of the true reason for your temporary absence as Slytherin Head of House… but I must warn you that I will not hesitate to prolong this situation if you do not treat the students and the subject with the delicacy they both deserve. Am I understood?"

Stunned at the horrifying turn of events Severus could do nothing but agree, "Yes… of course," he said with a light nod as his mind grappled with his newly appointed duty.

When the wizened wizard pulled the door shut behind him Severus found himself bent forward with his face in his hands yet again.

"Oh, Mother of Merlin," he whispered disbelievingly to the vacant room, and finally he found the dismay and humiliation of his current situation far overshadowed the disgust and abhorrence that he had felt for himself over what had occurred in his office the previous evening. The punishment Dumbledore had come up with was highly fitting, appropriate and undoubtedly effective; for he knew without a doubt that he would never allow himself to be caught in such a predicament ever, ever again… even if he had to kill himself first!

HPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOC

Severus strode into the infirmary to find Madam Pomfrey bent over a distraught student. He tipped his head forward marginally to ensure his hair covered as much of the injured side of his face as possible.

"I shall wait in your office until you are able to grant me several minutes, Madam Pomfrey, if you can spare the time," he said, continuing past her without waiting for the answer. He would wait as long as he needed for the Matron to be available; he too was becoming concerned about the state of his eye.

"I'll only be a few moments longer here, Professor Snape… go ahead."

The dark man took a seat in the medi-witch's office and dimly heard the woman tell the sniveling girl to 'stop being so dramatic'. He trained his ear to their conversation even further out of pure curiosity and amusement.

"Go on, off to your common room… no, no, don't be silly, Beatrice; your ears have gone back to their regular size now. Come on, off you go; you don't want to be late for dinner!"

Severus snorted disdainfully, 'Probably just hexed in the hallway by her classmates,' he thought, unimpressed by the drama. Madam Pomfrey came bustling in moments later with a harassed expression creasing her face.

"And what can I do for you, Severus," she queried briskly.

He didn't quite know how to bring up his injury, as the way he came about it was not a topic for open discussion. "My eye, Poppy," he eventually settled for, gently shaking back the lank drop of ebony hair.

"Good heavens, Professor Snape, how on earth did you come about an injury like that?!"

Severus understood it was a rhetorical question and didn't bother to respond.

"Come here, let me see it better," the Matron continued, as he knew she would. He allowed her to move in uncomfortably close to him in order to do her job.

The witch hooked the drop of hair out of the way behind his ear and examined the entire weal. With a simple flick of her wand she had permanently closed the split on his lower lip, and had summoned a jar of thick, olive green paste; gently dabbing a thin coating along the entire reddened welt. The cool balm soothed the pulsing ache almost instantly.

"Now let me see that eye, then," she commanded, a gentle hand under his chin tilting his face to the best angle to catch enough light in order to examine closely.

Satisfied, she then gently probed the orbit of the eye socket with measuring fingers. "Is it very tender?" she questioned.

"Yes," Severus breathed, trying not to flinch at her light prods; both eyes closed.

"Okay, open your eyes up for me," she ordered again.

Igniting the tip of her wand, Poppy shone the light into first his good eye, and then his injured left one. "You didn't hit your head on anything, did you," she queried, measuring the reactions of each.

"No… I was merely struck by something," he explained simply. Madam Pomfrey nodded in comprehension.

"You should wear safety glasses when dealing with those volatile substances, Severus… I don't know how many times I have to say that to everyone."

He remained silent; let the old Matron assume what she wanted… all the easier for him.

Next she peeled open the swollen eye a little more and examined his dark irises and the whites of his eyes for physical damage, and all she could see of the inside of his eyelids.

"Look up… down… side to side," she said, and he complied with every direction.

"Roll your eye to the left… now to the right… good. Did you experience any excessive pain or difficulty with any of those movements?"

He shook his head lightly. "No."

"Good. Well, apart from a few broken blood vessels, it all looks quite intact. Just soft tissue bruising, it seems. You were lucky this time, Severus." Using her wand again, Poppy chanted softly a short Latin phrase whilst directing the instrument over the damaged eye. Severus felt a minor relenting of pressure.

"That should help with the swelling a bit for now, but it will go down on its own with time," she explained.

Madam Pomfrey then leaned over to her right and plucked a large tub of bruise salve off her cluttered desk and proceeded to apply it to his entire outer eye; rubbing the ointment into the bruised orbital cavity with small, gentle circles.

"You have your own supply, I imagine?" she asked.

Severus nodded affirmatively. "Good, re-apply every four to six hours for the next two days… the bruising and swelling should be completely gone by Friday evening. If not be sure to come and see me again," she added sternly.

She gazed at him for a few silent moments, "Just a standard pain reliever for relief if you need it in the meantime. Other than that… are you okay?" she asked, with a small tilt of her head.

Severus suddenly took a small breath in, leaned back a little in his chair and reasserted his aloof mask, wary of the woman's oddly knowing question. "Yes… I'm fine. Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."

She gave him a small smile, "Of course, Severus… I'm always here if you need me."

After a nod of thanks he stood up abruptly and strode out the door. Unbeknownst to him, Madam Pomfrey watched him strut away until he was out of sight; huffing out a worried sigh to match her concerned frown.

**_Please review - it would mean the world to me... :D_**


	5. Chapter 5 Scrutiny

**_Thank you to all readers and reviewers... this fic is fast becoming my favourite at the moment. Does that say way too much about my dirty, little (with a twist of angst) mind or what? *snicker*_**

**_At first this seemed as though it might go the way of many teacher/student fics... and fall into romance... Ah, but I have much more exciting things planned! Below you will find just a teaser of where this might be heading..._**

**_As always, I need your validation - please review... if only to make friends with me, yeah? I'm nice, I really am..._**

**_Read away, my lovelies... :D_**

**Chapter 5** – _Scrutiny_

Draco Malfoy took on an even more self-righteous strut than usual as he swept through the crowd of students gathered at the door of the Great Hall for dinner; his elbow ever so causally nudging (or perhaps it was shoving) several of what he considered underlings and the undeserving out of his way.

He was particularly smug today, having just secretly witnessed an incredible scene in the dungeons. 'But what to do with the information…?' he deliberated thoughtfully.

'There is always Umbridge,' he considered. And surely this was exactly the kind of muck the old toad was hoping to rake up during her investigations of the running of Hogwarts… and what _he _had overheard could certainly ruin careers and forever damage reputations.

But his fierce allegiance to Slytherin house gave him momentary pause. This was perhaps too delicate a matter to dump in the public spotlight… especially considering the identity of at least one of the individuals involved. He knew this person to be intricately involved with his father's associates… and perhaps even essential…

'Hmm… better not act too hastily,' he thought critically.

Draco wondered idly just how far the incident they had alluded to had gone… the conversation he'd overheard had not illuminated that particular tidbit. But one thing was for sure, what he'd already learned was in itself explosive knowledge and it was wholly his to detonate in whatever manner he chose.

The pull of his smirk was impossible to resist.

.

Severus entered the Great Hall through the staff entrance to the side of the high table and took his place two seats down on the left hand side of the Headmaster's usual chair, briefly acknowledging the Astronomy Professor on his one side and Flitwick on the other with a curt nod. He carefully avoided extended eye contact so he would not be drawn into conversation. He was most certainly not in the mood at the moment.

The spread for the meal was already upon the table so he promptly selected a serving from a few dishes and began to eat.

As he chewed his third mouthful Severus quickly swept a glance over the student tables, his gaze finally falling upon the one occupied by his own house. He critically surveyed the entire Slytherin student turnout as was his habit; scanning for impending trouble, before he was hit with the demoralizing recollection that he was no longer Head of House and therefore no longer responsible for the students in that manner.

Momentarily disheartened he turned back to his meal, bent his head forward and sighed; glaring at his peas through the curtain of his hair as they sat innocently along side his serve of Sheppard's Pie.

But his melancholy was not to last long… the dark man was nothing if not resilient. The Potions Professor drew in a deep breath, lifted his chin and resumed his scan. He had quickly come to a decision that he had no intention of allowing this punishment to become a permanent amendment in his tenure, so saw no reason to neglect his unofficial duties for the moment.

But instead of assessing the already seated housemates his gaze was immediately drawn to the seventh year, female student just now arriving in the Great Hall and making her way along the aisle to the Slytherin seating. He watched her the entire way, wondering what Dumbledore had said to her and curious as to how the suggestion of their conference had been received.

As the young woman took her seat she automatically glanced along the high table. Their eyes locked briefly and she gave him a tight smile to which he lightly nodded his acknowledgement before snapping away his regard and continuing with the survey of his house.

Several seats up from the girl Severus found another set of eyes observing Miss Cootes intently. He found Draco Malfoy's stare quite disconcerting, especially when the teenager's curious eyes flicked suddenly in his own direction and locked his gaze with Severus'. Malfoy then smiled coolly and lifted his goblet in a gesture of greeting. Severus again nodded in response before returning his regard to his meal once more, his whole body thrumming with suspicion. The next few moments were spent speculating whether his usually accurate instincts were making too much of a simple coincidence in this instance or not.

He placed another forkful of his meal in his mouth, but found the food suddenly unpalatable. He quickly swallowed the portion and laid his cutlery across his plate, pushing the flatware away from himself a little and resting his elbows in its place. He wished he could get up and leave but knowing he had agreed that Dumbledore would see him at dinner _and_ that the Headmaster had not yet arrived, he acknowledged that was not yet possible.

Fortunately he was not kept waiting long. The Headmaster bustled in with the sprightliness of a man less than a third of his age and with a swirl of his brightly coloured robes he took his place at the high table. He wasted no time in standing and gaining the student and teacher's attentions with a swipe of his wand that caused the candles lighting the hall to wink off and on briefly.

"Attention, everybody, attention please!" he announced. "Please forgive my tardiness, but I have an announcement to make before we settle too far into the meal!" He waited several moments until the last of the surprised murmuring ceased.

"I imagine each and every one have you have noticed or have been notified of the conspicuous absence of our esteemed Potions Master over the previous day." The soft murmuring returned throughout the room and many gazes fell upon Severus who instantly made sure his usual dour though nondescript expression shaped his features.

"Well, that is because he has been tasked with preparing for a new class to be undertaken by the fifth through seventh years." The murmuring broke into excited whispers and curious conversation.

"Quiet just for a little longer please and your curiosity with be satiated!" Dumbledore called, and the noise reduced to virtually nothing once again.

"The new course will consist of a series of social and relationship information sessions and will not count toward your O.W.L. or N.E.W.T. results, though attendance _will _be compulsory for all students in the elected years and completion will be required before term results will be released. Given that this is the case I suggest everyone involved take the subjects seriously."

This time the crowd of students' response was far from whispered.

Against every effort to maintain control of his reactions Severus felt himself colour a little as several scathing quips regarding his _qualification_ to lecture about such topics reached his ears, along with everyone else within earshot around him. It was more than a little humiliating because although the students really had no clue how close their insulting banter had come to the embarrassing truth of his lack of relationship experience… well… _he _knew… and worse, he'd wager that more than a few of his older colleagues at least would hardly have difficulty accurately surmising the truth either. He knew he would never be considered an attractive man… and his now habitual countenance of sour, taciturn indifference kept most from getting to know him more personally.

In that moment he wished for the ground to just open up and swallow him whole… but when had his luck ever been _that _good!?

How ironic it was that the notion of his lack of appeal clashed horribly with the reality that he had indeed very recently engaged quite intimately with an attractive young woman almost half his age – and that this very fact was the point of this humiliating punishment. But Severus was hardly in the mind frame to notice or accept that point of view.

The Headmaster continued over the ruckus, knowing full well he was unlikely to coax the students into silence after delivering this latest notice.

"The new classes will generally be held after regular classes have ended, and before anyone voices concerns," Dumbledore added over the sudden increased concerned chattering, "all classes will be arranged with sympathy for as many extra curricular activities as possible, including planned Quidditch practice sessions, to the best of our ability."

"The first session will be for Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years tomorrow evening at five o'clock sharp in the Potions Classroom. All subsequent classes will be arranged and announced by Professor Snape as soon as he has had an opportunity to finalise the timetable."

Dumbledore then ploughed ahead with his final announcement even as a few fifth years from both mentioned houses grumbled and groaned quite publically.

"Also, throughout the duration of the short course, to accommodate the extra workload, Professor Snape will be replaced as Slytherin house Head of House by Professor Hooch." The Headmaster turned to the Slytherin tables and addressed them in particular with his next comment. "I expect each and every individual to give her the same respect as your former Head." There was a brief outcry of ill content from the Slytherin students, but they soon settled.

"Now, any further questions regarding tonight's announcement can be addressed to Professor Snape in the morning or before classes. Thank you for your attention… now that is done, please everybody dig in!" he called, indicating to the food arranged upon the tables, raising his goblet to the room and taking his seat.

The chattering of the students increased even more and Severus took advantage of the moment of chaos and surveyed his house table once more. To his dismay he again found Draco staring straight at him, this time with a small frown of deliberation creasing his forehead. Severus did not acknowledge the boy this time and instead quickly drew away his own gaze.

However on top of the recent humiliation and frustration the incident of Dumbledore's announcement had evoked, this unusual and suspicious scrutiny finally pushed Severus past his point of tolerance and he abruptly rose from his place with an acute desire to escape the suddenly thick, stifling atmosphere. Dumbledore glanced up at him concernedly.

"Leaving already, Severus?" he asked, peeking briefly at the dark man's dinner plate. "But… you've hardly eaten, my boy."

"Believe me, I am more than satisfied, thank you, Headmaster… if you will excuse me," Severus returned curtly, nodding his head in greeting and sweeping out the staff entrance, almost desperate to put the awkward, insufferable and decidedly _unsatisfying_ dining experience behind him.

Dumbledore watched him go, his expression hinting a little of regret and sadness.

SSOCSOCSSOCSSOCSSOCSSOCSSOC

Once Severus had descended the steps into the intimate and deserted dungeon corridor he momentarily let his grip on his emotions slip and abruptly lashed out and punched at the stone wall multiple times with a roar of fury.

The pain that lanced through his hand and shot up his arm both gratified and distracted him momentarily, however after a further several moments he still found himself with the same burdensome frustrations and weighty worries, only now he could _add_ to that tally a throbbing hand.

He cradled the damaged fist in his other hand and leaned with his back against the wall; sucking in what he hoped would end up being a deep, calming breath.

"Shit," he whispered in frustration; sighing out the breath, annoyed at himself for losing control. He really had to stop letting this happen!

Severus opened and shut his paining hand a few times and massaged the fine bones gently with the other, but fortunately he didn't detect any major injury such as a fracture or breaks, only a few fresh cuts and scratches from the rough stone. He really did not need these further petty worries to add to his already complicated existence at the moment.

He turned over his hand and traced the several small, half healed cuts over his knuckles with his thumb.

'Damaging myself is not going to make any of this go away,' he reminded himself firmly… and suddenly he heard a soft noise in the direction of the staircase. He looked up quickly and saw none other than _Miss Cootes_ walking toward him watching him warily.

"Sir?" she said casually, stopping a few meters from him; but the dark man could not miss the hint of concern in her tone or gaze as she critically eyed his sore hand. He quickly placed it behind him, straightening himself off the wall and squaring his body to hers.

"Miss Cootes…" he began, but he really didn't know what to say. He was worried that perhaps she had followed him from the Great Hall: which was to be fiercely discouraged, as he could not afford to risk anyone connecting the pair together in any unusual or inappropriate way considering the circumstances. And yet, now that Dumbledore had suggested they talk and bring the incident to a close, he burned to get what he needed to say to her off his chest.

"What are you doing here… shouldn't you be at dinner?" he finally asked, feeling that this question would brook no suspicion from anyone overhearing or witnessing them, though he would get his answer as to whether she was foolishly trailing him.

"Oh… well I've finished already. Plus Professor Dumbledore gave me detention with Filch at six thirty. It's nearly that now… I was just on my way."

Severus felt a bit stupid after hearing her answer… Filch's office _was_ located in the dungeons... and besides he should have realised the girl had every right to be in that corridor anyway; she was a Slytherin student and required access at all times to the Slytherin dorms, which _were _situated in the dungeons too, after all.

"Detention?" he queried, suddenly curious about what Dumbledore had punished her for specifically.

"Yeah… for, um… for _bad judgement_; he raked me over the coals," she answered, swallowing in embarrassment.

Severus nodded his head. "I see," he said softly, running through the merits of the girl's penalty in his mind. He averted his eyes whilst he contemplated and she must have read disdain into the gesture; she took a small step toward him.

"Look… I'm sorry, for both last night and this afternoon. I'll try to think before I act in future. You shouldn't have had to endure that humiliation back there at dinner about having to teach the new classes. That _was_ your punishment, wasn't it?" she correctly proposed.

He saw no reason to deny it and nodded his head lightly. "Yes… part of it."

The girl looked as scandalised at the fact that there was potentially more penalty to come as when she'd guessed the Headmaster had whipped him, but before she could voice her contempt for Dumbledore's choice of this further punishment he quickly stepped up close to her and held up a silencing finger to interrupt.

"Hush-"

Severus _would_ have recommend they don't talk about this now… and he _was_ about to suggest they discuss it further at a more appropriate time as Dumbledore had proposed, however the sound of rapid footsteps suddenly pounding to the base of the steps had him hold his tongue.

He looked over to see _Draco Malfoy_ staring at the two of them wearing an expression akin to a cat catching a canary. Severus acted swiftly.

His silencing finger became an accusing one with a subtle tilting of his wrist, whilst his other hand abruptly snapped out and grabbed the stunned girl by her upper arm and shoved her further into the dungeon corridor toward Filch's office.

"Miss Cootes! Do you want to be even later for detention than you already are!?" he snapped impatiently. "Stop daydreaming in the hallway… it is no wonder your class work suffers if you can be distracted so easily. Get moving!" He jabbed his finger down the corridor in the direction he wanted the girl to travel.

It was a lame diversion, he knew, but one Severus was hopeful would deflect the boy's scrutiny sufficiently. He was sure Draco was following up on nothing but suspicion… though he did wonder just what had garnered the teen's initial misgiving and attention.

"Mr Malfoy… do you have detention in addition?" he queried coolly, alerting Aries to the boy's presence before she blew his charade. It worked… the girl swiftly left the scene with only a quick, nervous, backwards glance.

"What!?" exclaimed Draco, though only momentarily baffled. "No, of course not, Sir," he finished smoothly, following the departing girl with a leery gaze which flicked back to the Potions Master as soon as she had turned out of his sight.

"Foxy little harlot that one, don't you think, Sir?" Draco asked with suggestive indecency, beginning to move past the dark man down the corridor, his smirk obscene.

Severus was incensed at the boy's lewd insinuation; his dark eyes flashed furiously and he reacted before he could stop himself; reaching out and grabbing the collar of the teen's robes, shoving him up against the stone wall.

"Watch your mouth, Mr Malfoy… your Mother would be appalled at this uncouth display of disrespect! Gentlemen do not speak of _Ladies_ that way!" he growled, furious.

Infuriatingly the boy just continued to smirk and Severus had a sudden moment of alarm where he imagined he'd given Draco exactly the reaction the boy had been aiming for.

Draco looked down briefly at Severus' mildly injured fist that was fiercely clutching the material of his robes; holding him in place against the wall. Obviously finding the sight curious he glanced back up to his Professor's face and raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

Highly unsettled by the boy's behaviour, Severus released him abruptly. "Get out of my sight!" he ordered.

Draco straightened and smoothed his ruffled clothing, backing away in the direction of the stairs instead of continuing his way down the dungeon corridor, only a little bit wary of his furious Professor. "I've just realised I've forgotten something, Sir… excuse me," he said almost mockingly, nodding his head as he took his leave.

Severus didn't even wonder where the boy had retreated to at that time. He just wanted to escape the world into his own chambers; more than done with the bizarre occurrences, humiliating events and emotional conflicts for the day. He turned and fled to his own rooms.

The following day saw the dark man rising earlier than usual. He had a lot of work still to do to organise himself for the new subject he'd be lecturing about as early as tonight.

If anyone were present they would see the Potions Professor crouched attentively over the stack of parchment and notes on his desk, quill in hand; the occasional, frustrated expletive escaping every time the man came across a term or situation he'd rather _not_ have to elucidate and articulate for the hormonal, dunderhead teenagers that comprised his students.

'Merlin, will this nightmare never end?' he thought forlornly, shaking his head.

"Of course bloody not!" he hissed sharply, before putting his head back down and getting on with the job.

Severus steeled himself outside the Potions Classroom door with a deep breath, of all these extra classes this was one he was dreading most for it comprised of two students he'd rather not face today; especially under these circumstances. He was fortunate not to have had any contact with either student during the day until this point, and for that he was counting his blessings.

But we've already discussed Severus Snape's penchant for bad luck… for now both students were awaiting his presence through the door in front of him.

Firstly Harry Potter, who's Mother he had loved so deeply, yet could never speak of… leaving everyone to assume he had no capability of feeling anything as divine as _love_! He'd only ever displayed distaste, disdain and bitterness toward the boy… and to now have to lecture to _him_ about feelings, relationships and respect as though he was trying to convince the boy he had any clue of what those words meant made him feel like an unconscionable fraud.

And then there was Draco Malfoy. Just thinking of the boy and his recent odd behaviour made Severus' skin prickle with dread. Would Draco be sitting throughout the whole session with that knowing smirk plastered across his face; waggling his eyebrows every time Severus mentioned appropriate relationships and intercourse… causing the dark man to feel predatory and devious? Severus could not decide if the boy really did seem to know something, or whether it was just his overly-sensitive conscience making him so suspicious as to simply misconstrue a mere coincidence.

Guilt was a bitch, wasn't it!?

He took a bold, confident step through the classroom door, determined to get through these congregations with a professional countenance.

"Listen up!" he commanded loudly to the students as he strode up to the front of the room. "As many of you dunderheads may have been too busy stuffing your faces to listen attentively when the Headmaster made the announcement about these extra lectures… I will _reiterate_."

It was always good to begin with something derogatory Severus found… it caused the little blighters to cock their ears, if only with incense.

"These lessons and the information imparted here in are to be taken seriously and no amount of unruly or boorish behaviour will be tolerated. Do I make myself _clear_!?"

A cacophony of "Yes Sir's" and "Yes Professor" echoed around the room.

"Good. Now we will begin today with the topic of Relationships… and yes, by that I mean the romantic kind. We will discuss the difference between feelings such as lust and love and how to relate to one another as males and females, how such relationships should be managed around your day to day responsibilities; such as not allowing them to become a distraction from your studies, and last but not least we will list and discuss appropriate and acceptable displays of affection in public."

There was a collective, painful whimper from the students in the room. Severus dearly wished to join them.

"Quiet," he intoned instead out of duty.

"Next session we shall move on to _abstaining_ from sexual relations, and learning how to say "_no_", so I would take this reprieve and feel blessed if I were you," he couldn't help but snap out icily. Didn't they realise this was just as painful, if not more so, for him?

He glanced around the room and noted everyone's reactions. No one dared make even a sound, largely out of the shock of hearing of the horror that awaited them all next lesson, Severus imagined.

As expected Potter wore an expression of deep loathing, tinged with what Severus believed was incredulity at the fact that _he_ was the one here teaching these sensitive topics. But when his gaze drifted across to Draco, he was surprised, if not outright relieved, to find the boy sitting serenely, listening attentively in one of the rear seats; with no hint of the arrogance or leering expression that adorned his features the previous day.

Perhaps he had imagined it all, after all…

He huffed a soft sigh and lifted his chin marginally.

"Right, let us begin…"


	6. Chapter 6 Forgiveness

**_Again, again... sorry for the delay... (I don't know why I do this anymore - it is now 'normal' I think LOL)_**

**_Well, this chapter we deal with Severus' guilt about what he did... and little Miss Cootes gets a chance to get off her chest what she has wanted to say to him... Read on to see if they can work things out..._**

**_Enjoy!! :D_**

**Chapter 6**– _Forgiveness_

With a hefty effort Severus managed to get through his first lesson largely professionally. There had been a few incidences of vague or oblique heckling from one or two of his Slytherin students; and Potter and his ignorant friends had all but implied with muttered banter between them that Severus' own single experience with affection equalled groveling at the Dark Lord's feet, to which he had loomed menacingly over them and hissed in a waspish tone to each of the perpetrator's a time and place for their detention with Filch for disrupting the class. But mostly he had handled the delivery of the embarrassing information with aloof, smooth control; trying his best to remain outwardly unaffected by the taunts and the potential for humiliation.

Severus blithely wondered, as each year level got their first lessons out of the way, whether they would settle down and just endure with humility the remnants of the course as he himself wished to do, or whether the mocking and jeering would only escalate with the sensitivity of the topics.

With a scoff he agreed it was more than likely to be the latter and again cursed his lapse in common sense and vigilance for getting himself in this foolhardy mess in the first place.

It was now time for Dinner in the Great Hall so Severus quickly made his classroom and office secure and made his way through the dungeon hallways. Again he was not looking forward to the public meal… there would be the inevitable gossip and scorn racing through the student body in regards to the first of the Social and Relationship sessions, and Severus was certainly not in the mood for more mockery, though he imagined he would just have to grin and bear it. Well… he'd _bear_ it, at least… there was not likely to be a whole lot of grinning coming from him!

A little over half an hour later Severus' plate sat on the table in front of him; the meager remains of his servings scraped neatly to the side and his cutlery lay together across his crockery, signifying he was finished.

Determined to ignore the students complicating his life during the meal he'd kept his eyes from roaming the house tables, focusing his attention instead on the food and sparing some regard for the adults sitting either side of him. Dumbledore had engaged him in some light conversation before querying him on how his first lesson had progressed.

"Fine," he answered succinctly, not wishing to be dragged into a lengthy discussion of the odious details. Enduring it once today was more than enough, he believed.

The Headmaster, sensing that his dark Potions Master was averse to delving into the topic more deeply, allowed his brief response this time and did not pursue the matter. He knew the man was still tender about the whole business and he had no intentions of prolonging or increasing the anguish of the punishment beyond the original sentence. As far as Albus was concerned, once Professor Snape had completed teaching the entirety of the course to every nominated class, the whole affair was to be over and done with. Severus would have paid his penalty and would be forgiven.

Not that Dumbledore would make it obvious or anything, but he would of course keep a closer eye on his young teacher and spy in the future; he did not wish to disregard the safety of the student population in favour of Snape's Order duties. As much as he believed his spy was not a predator, and trusted he would not make the same mistake again, he knew the younger Professor was under great strain and hoped to intervene before things got to crisis point for him again. The lad was already struggling with his own conscience, carrying heavy burdens of remorse and guilt, and Albus wished to spare young man, who was desperately trying to atone for his past misdeeds in the bravest and most noble way, from further anguish.

Instead Dumbledore leaned closer to his Potions Master's ear and informed him of the time and location he had organized for the conference with young Miss Cootes.

"Oh, Severus, Aries Cootes has been requested to meet with us in my office at eight pm tonight. I expect this is acceptable to you?"

Resisting a sigh Severus nodded his agreement. "Yes, that's fine. I shall see you then, excuse me, I have something I need to attend to before hand," he agreed, and nodding his farewell to the Headmaster and Professor Flitwick who sat upon his other side, Severus rose to his feet and proceeded to sweep from the Great Hall; his black robes billowing behind him like an ominous cloud. He had merely an hour and a half to get his head in order to confront the girl he felt he had wronged so shamefully, and it was important to him that he utilize this opportunity effectively to say all he needed to her so they _both_ may come to a sense of closure. His conscience would accept nothing less.

The time passed quickly but despite this he considered himself adequately prepared to confront his student. A good five minutes before the scheduled time he arrived at the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office and quarters.

"Whizz Fizz," he chanted, sneering slightly at the choice of password, and the gargoyle shunted aside and revealed the cylindrical staircase. Stepping forward onto the second step from the bottom he allowed the winding stairs to raise him up to the landing before the Headmaster's office door. Another step took him to within reaching distance of the heavy wooden door and he rapped sharply with his knuckles. The Headmaster summoned him immediately.

"Come in, Severus, you're exceedingly punctual as always," the old wizard commented, intending the remark as both praise and a teasing jibe.

Pushing open the door and stepping through Severus made his greeting and acknowledged the comment with the one nodding gesture, feeling an uncharacteristic, nauseating nervousness growing in the pit of his stomach which suggested speaking at this point might not be wise. He took a deep breath and threw off the debilitating sensation; determined not to be hindered by ridiculous, emotional sentiments.

"Miss Cootes should be along shortly," Dumbledore added, "go ahead and take a seat to wait if you'd like."

Severus took advantage of the offer and headed for one of the chintz armchairs that had been conjured and placed to face toward one another obviously for the express purpose of this meeting. The distance from one chair to the other seemed overwhelmingly close; far too intimate, so Severus discreetly nudged his backwards a little with his foreleg before he felt satisfied enough to turn and lower himself gracefully into the seat with an abrupt flick of his long robes. He forced himself to relax onto the backrest and rested his arms casually onto the arms of the chair in a bid to make himself appear more calm and aloof than he felt. He glanced toward the old man seated behind his desk, engrossed in some particular document laying flat in front of him. The silence was stretching and becoming awkward and Severus had just opened his mouth to make an attempt at small talk when the Headmaster spoke instead.

"Lemon drop, Severus?" he offered, without even looking up from his desk. Severus shook his head minutely, quite bemused at how the old man always had the ability to know both the exact right thing to say, whilst concurrently that very thing being the most inappropriate course of conversation given the circumstances.

He thought about the offer of the sweet a little more for what it really was. Normally he rejected the lolly automatically; feeling he was far too old and mature to suck on hard, boiled lumps of sugar for pleasure; and assuming the man who offered them was trying to butter him up or attempting to manipulate him in some way with the confection, which was undoubtedly more often than not the case. But this time he felt oddly compelled to accept… this offer merely represented a soothing, encouraging gesture by a man who simply wanted to express his support… and Severus wanted to feel it.

"Thank you," he simply replied and reached over to retrieve the sweet from the large bowl.

The Headmaster's head shot up immediately as his Potion's Master accepted the very _first_ Lemon drop out of the very many offered by him throughout the previous, sometimes tumultuous, fourteen years.

As Severus held the sweet in his hand, rolling the yellow lump unconsciously around with his fingers, Dumbledore made his way around his desk to the Potion Master's side, placing a hand gently upon his shoulder. Severus's hand swallowed the lolly into a fist; the sweet now hidden from view. The solid lump was pressed hard into his palm, and he squeezed it even harder until the sensation was almost painful.

Without raising his head Severus quietly apologized to his employer, superior and comrade for his serious and deplorable failure in judgement… knowing he'd disappointed the man greatly… and himself even more.

"I'm sorry, Albus,"

The hand on his shoulder squeezed gently… soothingly.

"I know," he replied kindly, with a light nod. "This evening is all about putting this incident behind us; for you and Miss Cootes primarily… but also for you and I as well. I understand I ask much of you in the war effort, Severus, and the demands on you are sometimes difficult to bear: but I want you to know that the _last_ thing I want is for this whole business to end in your ruination… that is not the point of your promise to Lily."

Severus stopped breathing momentarily, stricken with emotions that suddenly rushed up from the depths of his heart … _just_ as there was a knock at the Headmaster's office door. The distraction snapped him from his bitter sorrow as he remembered what he was here in Dumbledore's office for. He swallowed hard and immediately thrust the feelings back down into the murky depths where they could not choke him.

"I believe that that will be young Miss Cootes arriving, Severus," the old man stated, inclining his head toward the door. "You go ahead and let her in… I shall make myself scarce by taking my paperwork into the other room." After a final squeeze of support on Snape's shoulder, Dumbledore strode back to his desk and scooped up his papers.

"It is but the most very mundane part of my duties as Headmaster…" he said, indicating to the documents in his hands, "… how I wish I could delegate _this_…" he continued, just a little bit sulkily. With that he wandered up the few steps into the adjoining room and made himself comfortable upon the burgundy leather sofa against the wall.

The rooms were virtually two octagonal shaped spaces that were joined along one side. There was no door, so the Headmaster could effectively chaperone the meeting but not be so close as to intrude.

Standing, Severus snorted a soft laugh at the Headmaster's gripe regarding the official managerial duties of his post. It was well known the man was much fonder of dealing with the students and staff in preference to the nitty-gritty administrative obligations entailed in reporting to the Ministry.

The dark man made his way quickly to the door, straightening his robes automatically as he went and pocketing the boiled sweet from his fist carefully. He turned the handle and pulled the door inwards, revealing the young woman standing on the landing.

"Miss Cootes," he greeted cordially. "Come in," offered, ushering the girl in and toward the seats arranged by the Headmaster. "Sit."

"Yes, Sir," she responded, following his direction whilst he closed the door.

The Headmaster waved a greeting from the other room, but remained in the far room busily examining his documents. Aries merely waved a gesture in return with a small smile.

Severus invited her into the seat with another small wave of his hand and the girl sunk into the chair. Severus lowered himself into the opposite chair, his heart rate rising a little in anxiety. This was an awkward topic to converse about… and just sitting here thinking of where to begin made his face flush a little with embarrassment.

"Tea?" he offered self consciously when the correct way to begin failed to come to him.

"Er… no thank you," she answered, seeming just as discomfited.

Severus took a deep breath and was about to just blurt out anything to get the ball rolling when Miss Cootes got in just ahead of him.

"Do you… do you mind if I go first, Sir?" she asked, looking a little bashful.

Severus could have hugged her for the suggestion, but of course did no such thing. "Be my guest," he instead offered in return.

She nodded, steeling herself. "Well, first, let me say I am so sorry for all the trouble I have caused you. I know you have suffered for this far more than I have… and as I feel that I am mostly to blame… well, I just want you to know I am _really_ sorry."

Severus took on board her apology, nodding his acknowledgement, but he knew that he would disabuse her of the notion that _she_ was mostly to blame when his turn came… No, he knew that fault lay squarely at his own feet.

"And I wanted to explain myself," she continued. "I want you to understand why I came to you… and why things ended the way they did that night. I'm embarrassed… and ashamed… but I want you to understand."

The dark man kept his attention focused on the girl, it was obviously taking a great deal of pluck to explain herself and he felt obligated to give her the regard she deserved.

"Now I have had a chance to look back on the circumstances of the other night I have realised what it looks like. But I have to explain… that is, I didn't come to you with the intention of having… sex… um, I really only wanted to talk. I hope you believe me. However… at some point I felt that you weren't really interested in me… and I tried to start a number of conversations that you'd feel comfortable extending… but… well, none worked… and, oh I feel so foolish now. When I touched you… when I flirted, well, you began to take notice then… and you responded, finally. I don't know what I was thinking… I-I just kept going with what was working…"

Severus followed her explanation in his mind easily, and suddenly all the pieces and moments of the lead-up clicked effortlessly into place. His expression softened as his comprehension and sympathy for the girl's predicament grew.

"I never meant for it to go so far… as far as it did. I mean, I wasn't trying to seduce you… I'm not attracted to you-" The girl seemed to freeze in horror at what she had said. "Oh, God… I didn't mean that the way it sounded. You're more than good-looking enough… you're quite attractive, actually… striking, and you ooze confidence and conviction-"

"Miss Cootes," Severus attempted to interrupt, taking pity on the floundering girl, if only to save himself further humiliation as she continued to blurt out flub after flub in an attempt to spare his feelings…

"Miss, Cootes… Aries!" he spoke, until she stopped and listened. "There is no need… believe me, I am perfectly aware of my physical flaws, I am not deaf. I hear what others say about me, and it's not new… for I have been well-versed ever since I can remember…"

She seemed genuinely aghast at his acceptance of the belief of his unattractiveness. "N-No… that's not true… and it's not what I meant. There's nothing wrong with you. I would be proud to be seen on your arm if circumstances were different…"

Severus creased his brow slightly, not sure if he should take the compliments as it sounded as though she intended them… and frankly having a hard time believing that she was really referring to _him_ anyway.

"You mustn't listen to what those idiots say! You're _not_ ugly… your features are… regal… strong, and you're one of the most intelligent men I know… and intensely passionate… compelling, extremely fascinating…"

Severus frown grew deeper until he was scowling, extremely suspicious of her impossible to believe adulation.

Until she abruptly leapt from her seat and planted a tender kiss on his unsuspecting lips, a small hand gently cupping his cheek. His hands landed lightly on her hips in surprise… and then she pulled away and sat back in her chair.

He was stunned, his face falling slack, and all he could manage as a response was a soft, gasped huff of his breath. His heart was just about leaping from his chest in astonishment as his eyes roved her pretty face for any signs of deceit or the expected revulsion… but incredibly he found none.

He swallowed, not knowing at all what to say.

"There's nothing _wrong_ with you… nothing at all," she reiterated in a soft whisper. She then tipped her eyes to the floor. "It just… wasn't the kind of relationship I was seeking with you." She again met his gaze. "I… I only went with the hope of beginning a _friendship_… and I don't know why I didn't stop at that. I'm really ashamed of my behaviour… especially now because I'm sure I've ruined any chance of us being friends. I'm such an idiot… and I'm so sorry."

The silence stretched on for several moments in which Severus gradually determined it must be his turn now, but he was literally speechless in the face of her explanation and apology… not to mention the gentle, reassuring and esteem building kiss she had bestowed upon him. He had to force himself to react.

He cleared his throat with a light cough.

"I… I ahh... I'm flattered, Miss Coo-" he began, but hesitated over her name, remembering Dumbledore's advice that he should address her as an equal. "… _Aries_. But I too have a number of regrets for my behaviour of two evenings ago. I too feel ashamed, deeply ashamed… and to some extent I perhaps have even more reason to."

At that moment Severus suddenly, and ironically, felt as though the distance of their chairs was too far apart, and with a quick movement shunted his forward a little and leaned in, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I am your teacher… and propriety denotes that I well and truly crossed the line," he admitted with shame. "I know you are of age, and you consider yourself an adult; however my position alone dictates that I not be permitted to indulge in… what I did. I have authority… influence over you… and I feel as though I have taken advantage. I've taken advantage of your confusion… and your willingness. I assure you I knew better than to do so… and for that I humbly apologise," he said, infusing as much sincerity and humility into his tone as he could.

Before he allowed her to respond he continued; he knew he had her attention. "It should not come as such a surprise to realise that your… supposed _appreciation _for my character, and indeed the same for my physical characteristics are… somewhat unique to me." He looked to the floor and cleared his throat a little before he made his next admission; the emotions of two nights previous resurfacing.

"And I must confess to being so caught up in the flattery of your attentions on that night that I allowed my good judgement to go by the wayside… and I am entirely embarrassed to say that I could not find the will power to turn away from the regard of an attractive woman." It was not the precise or complete explanation for what had gone through his mind at the time, but Severus decided the explanation would suffice. He fought past his humiliation to return his gaze to hers.

"So you see that I can hardly hold you responsible for my own fallibilities, Aries, and therefore can scarcely accept that you are to blame for the circumstances in which I find myself. It was my responsibility and mine alone to resist the assertions of any student should an occasion arise, and I had a duty to put a stop to what was happening between us. I failed… immeasurably, and that is to my own utter disgrace."

His heart was thumping hard, and the desire to rush from the room almost overwhelming.

"I hardly deserve your understanding or forgiveness… yet I ask it of you, nonetheless," he said, feeling exceptionally vulnerable in his request for exoneration from the girl he felt he had wronged so reprehensibly. He slid off the chair to kneel at her feet and hung his head in shame, too embarrassed to look the girl in the eye.

"I am truly sorry."

The moment of silence after his apology stretched on and he feared she was not going to accept his sentiment… but then he felt her hand land lightly on his upper arm and squeeze supportively.

"Professor Snape… I-"

He raised his eyes to hers. "Please, call me 'Severus' for the moment… especially whilst I am kneeling at your feet; after what I have done," he requested; the implied respect at her use of his official title and his own shame warring with one another.

Right now he felt all the shame of his lifetime heap on his shoulders; all his dishonour, regrets and all the failed and lost opportunities to apologise converged to this moment… and deep in his heart he begged for absolution… for everything in his life that was coloured with a black stain. He dipped his head again and closed his eyes, his heart submerged in present and past sorrows.

"_Severus_… of course I will accept your apology, I never felt wronged by you anyway." She smiled sweetly before continuing. "But I'm only going to accept under the condition that you also allow me to own _my share_ of responsibility in this. I understand your view that you should have resisted as a teacher, and I accept that… I honor that. But we both know you would never have been put in that position if it weren't for me to begin with. Please… accept my apology too?"

His eyes came up again, and spoke volumes of his gratitude. He nodded his acceptance to her, eager to feel redemption. "I accept," he said softly.

"Good," she said, "And you can get up now… it feels wrong for you, of all people, to be kneeling in front of me."

He wasn't entirely sure he knew what she meant by her last, quite personal and familiar comment, but he immediately understood it was now time to reassert the boundaries of teacher and student… starting by addressing the reason she had come to him to begin with.

Severus pushed himself up with one leg to slide back into his seat.

"I do think we ought to put this past few days behind us for good. And I hope you understand that this includes your desire for a friendship, Miss Cootes," he stated, making sure to use her surname to reinforce his intent.

The girl raised her chin a little and a slightly perplexed expression shaped her features.

"Whilst I appreciate the offer, and under different circumstances may be glad to take advantage… I feel I must decline. I wish no ill feeling… but I'm sorry, I cannot." He watched her closely for her reaction, before dipping his head momentarily in remorse.

She looked disappointed and hurt at his proclamation, but his plate was far too full at the moment even if the circumstances of their recent tryst had not complicated matters. As a spy in this war he was in no position to manage or be distracted by any relationship… no matter his likely need of encouraging support or confidant, or her want for some odd connection with him, he couldn't do it.

He took a rallying breath, looked up and addressed the young woman before him again.

"In light of this I must ask that our relationship revert back to one of teacher/student only. Can I have your agreement in this?"

She swallowed hard and Severus could easily sense her regret. "Um… sure, yeah… fine." She paused for a moment, collecting herself. "Ah, sorry, Sir… er… I'm really sorry." But soon she dipped her head, trying to hide her sorrow.

He sighed softly with regret himself. He felt bad… and felt compelled to soothe her. "This is not any of your doing… I just… I am not able. I hope you understand," he stumbled, feeling a total prat for his failings to explain.

He was at a loss at what he should do or say next in the face of her distress… but was spared from having to make a decision an instant later…


	7. Chapter 7 Double Jeopardy

**_Only one thing to say for this chapter... I'm so sorry, Sev. Please forgive me! _**

**_STRONG WARNING - non-consensual content... proceed with caution... _**

**_(Note - the consequences will not be the main focus of future chaps)_**

**Chapter 7** – _Double Jeopardy_

The girl abruptly stood in front of him mumbling excuses… apologies.

"I'm sorry, Sir… I've said all I wanted. I'll just… I have to go now... it's nearly curfew and I have homework I should complete before my Astronomy class at midnight," she blurted, clearly fighting emotion. She shuffled sideways and turned for the door.

"Aries?" he called to her as she turned away from him, and he too leapt to his feet feeling a little confused and taken aback at her reaction. The girl paused briefly and turned half way back to face him.

"_Miss Cootes_," she corrected him a smidge tersely, and he again felt a right pillock seeing as it was _he_ who had set the rules for their relationship and conduct back in place only moments ago.

"Of course," he said, discomfited and contrite. He lowered his eyes from hers in awkwardness, not able to find anything to add immediately. He knew something was amiss with the girl in front of him but could not pinpoint what it was in that moment; consequently he let her attitude slide, preferring to let the moment pass. She perhaps had every right to be at least a little upset with him and the Headmaster had insisted that she be allowed to express her feelings at this opportunity, if never again.

Aries continued on her path, pausing again only briefly to thank the Headmaster for allowing her this chance to say what she needed. He in turn bid her goodnight and she left promptly.

Severus made a step to follow the seventh year student; instinct pressing him to resolve the errant issue, but instead he paused and turned toward his older colleague, who was somewhat of a mentor to him, for some clue as to what he ought to do. He simply assumed Dumbledore had witnessed and been able to hear the entire exchange. That was the point of chaperoning, after all.

And the Headmaster did not disappoint. "Let her go, Severus… she will not linger in sadness. That one is resilient, a little rejection will not have her down for long," he added, with a knowing nod and wink.

'Rejection…' he thought, having a feeling the term should have meant more in that moment than he was allowing. But he quickly put the sense from his mind. What did it matter, the issue was resolved; granted, not quite as neatly as he'd have liked, but resolved nonetheless.

Severus sighed, grateful for realising he was not required to prolong the encounter with the girl who so easily seemed to be able to bring his defences to their knees, yet also for the guidance and advice relating to dealing with this drama. His inexperience with relationships of any kind, and women in particular, had never felt so evident.

He nodded to the Headmaster, accepting the advice and agreeing with his proposal.

"Good night," he bid his older colleague, before taking a step toward the door.

Dumbledore's forehead creased in concern at his staff member's abrupt intent to leave so soon.

"Severus? Do you want to talk?" he offered, his expression deliberately open and encouraging.

The dark man paused once more, but he did not turn immediately to the old wizard. "No… I just want to see the end of all of this," he expressed honestly… almost pleadingly.

Albus nodded. "I understand," he replied softly. "I understand entirely."

Severus finally turned and they shared a glance; one appreciative, the other sympathetic, and as Severus turned once more back toward the door he was abruptly halted in his tracks one more time. However this time it was not the Headmaster that snatched his attention. He sucked in a sharp breath, but blew it out slowly. He worked hard to maintain his poise and reaction.

Severus' left hand squeezed into a tight fist as his right arm reached across and lightly fingered his left sleeve, his posture rigid and his shoulders tense. He turned on the spot again to face the old man in the far room and locked his gaze with the other, his dark eyes glittering.

The old man's bearded chin tilted in question.

"I have just been summoned," the dark man responded candidly, his voice emotionless and his expression now closed and distant.

Dumbledore stood from his seated position on the couch, his expression calculating and shrewd. He did not allow the flicker of concern that rushed to his chest to show on his face.

He nodded his comprehension. "Good Evening then, Severus," he responded. "I imagine I shouldn't have to remind you to tread carefully?" he added, his gaze piercing.

Severus nodded once in reply and turned in a flurry of black robes; striding from the room quickly.

A flurry of thoughts and concerns rushed through Severus' mind as he stormed through the castle halls to the entrance and out into the snowy grounds; from his recent confrontation with Miss Cootes, to the hard lump of sugar sitting discreetly in his pocket, and subsequently the soothing (though poignant) words of the Headmaster. He furiously attempted to rally his mind into an orderly fashion that could be easily manipulated by his Occlumency techniques.

He'd had a tumultuous past few days, let alone the high emotion of the last couple of hours, and he needed to reign in the sentiments so he could confidently face the Dark Lord knowing the fiend would not be able to manipulate him with his vulnerabilities. He needed to feel sure his secrets would be secure.

Severus also began to wonder just what he had been summoned _for_.

Would he need to participate in some up-coming scheme or perhaps a Muggle hunt? It was rare he would be asked, considering the need to preserve his cover as spy for the light, but it was not unheard of.

Or perhaps was this just another gathering to forage for any tidbit of information because no news or intelligence had been forthcoming voluntarily for several weeks, as had occurred with some regularity in the past?

Albus had usually ensured Severus was well versed on some current plan or fact regarding the Order that he could share safely with the Dark Lord should the need arise. Dumbledore was reluctant to have Severus specifically discuss Harry Potter, the boy was at risk enough, but on a couple of occasions it had been necessary. And most importantly any knowledge to be imparted was carefully selected to risk largely plans or property, with the utmost care to preserve human life. It had been stressful for Severus, but Dumbledore had prepared him well enough that his conscience and body had so far escaped harsh retribution; only suffering minimal discipline - affectionately dubbed '_encouragement_' by the Dark Lord - to date.

What's more, the early timing of the summons (well before curfew at Hogwarts) was curious in itself; Severus was seldom called before eleven o'clock on weekdays during the school term unless it was absolutely imperative and pressing; the Dark Lord knew very well he had Head of House obligations to attend to outside his regular teaching duties and the fiend would not jeopardize his spy's tenure flippantly.

Either prospect left him feeling somewhat apprehensive. He neither wished to participate in, nor witness, the brutality that marked a successful attack or Muggle hunt, but unusually, neither did he have any intelligence of worth from inside the Order of the Phoenix to contribute at this time – for in all honesty they were planning nothing and nothing new had come to light. Depending on the mood of the Dark Lord, Severus might instead be forced to betray a snippet or two of personal information this time to ensure no suspicion fell upon him, or he would simply be compelled to fabricate something to divert the Death Eaters' attentions for the time being – which would in turn require an amount of reality be implemented (as soon as he could get word to the Order) to preserve his credibility. Either way he would not come out of the situation feeling as though he had helped evade disaster… quite the contrary actually. Otherwise his third option would be to supply nothing – in which case he may be 'encouraged' to try harder – not something to look forward to.

There was no point in overanalysing, however, as Severus would determine a course of action once he arrived and assessed things.

Coming to the large iron gates, Severus trudged through the thick, white blanket of fresh snow until he was beyond the Apparition boundary. He clutched at his left forearm and concentrated on the burn of the Dark Mark and spun on the spot with determination. The dark man abruptly Disapparated with a loud _crack_ in a swirling storm of dark flowing fabric.

Severus reappeared in much the same manner outside a dilapidated, old building on a deserted road in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere. After ensuring he'd not attracted the attention of any inadvertent witness he began his trek to the door of the ramshackle estate house.

He knew this location; he recognised it from previous visits in years gone by… though it had not been used in recent times before now. The Dark Lord was obviously going to great lengths to keep his re-birth hush-hush for the time being, and frequently changing his headquarters was a clever strategy to ensure any rumours of sightings or suspicious activity were easily dismissed.

The large, somewhat weathered, old, wooden door loomed portentously before him, and he fought past a sudden wary and niggling sensation to make three sharp raps with his knuckles.

The door swung open only a few moments later… as if someone had been waiting diligently for his arrival. Severus found it slightly disconcerting, but not remarkable; he was most often summoned for a specific reason given his position as spy and therefore his imminent arrival was often anticipated.

"Snape," an oily voice drawled. "Do come in."

Severus nodded in greeting and accepted the invitation.

"Where is he?" he asked, not allowing his trepidation to show outwardly.

"This way," the man ushered, indicating in through another door. "He's waiting."

"Many others?" Severus inquired before moving in the suggested direction. He liked to know as much as possible before he was facing the Dark Lord. Surprises tended to divert his concentration and risk his defences faltering. He was experienced and quite frankly more than_ competent_ and therefore the risk was minimal; bit still, he was not infallible.

The cool smile he received in response was not comforting.

"Only a mere few of us this evening," he then said. Severus frowned with unease; his senses sparking fervently with warning signals. "Come," the Death Eater, Macnair, again prompted, with a slight flick of head to encourage movement.

After another small nod Severus moved swiftly into the adjoining room. He noted immediately that any furniture that regularly adorned the fairly large living room had apparently been cleared from their usual location and now lined the walls; creating an open space in the centre of the room. The Dark Lord's throne seat was positioned at the end of the room with the fiend sitting upon it.

In a ring around the edge of the room stood the few others who had evidently been summoned; including Lucius Malfoy, Mulciber, Avery, Nott and startlingly… Fenrir Greyback, who was not a member of the Death Eaters… and even less a confided member of the inner circle as he and the others were.

The circumstances were intriguing… if a little unsettling. What was the Dark Lord planning with this combination of his supporters? These were the 'heavies' of the movement - with the exception of Lucius and himself - and the resulting undertaking would no doubt be aggressive at best and downright brutal at worst.

Out of the corner of his eye Severus saw Macnair join the others in the small circle. Severus then promptly strode up to the evil wizard and immediately kneeled at his feet and bowed his head, making a show of kissing the hem of his Master's robes obediently.

"My Lord," he intoned respectfully.

There was a slight pause before the powerful wizard responded.

"Severus… I trust I did not interrupt your duties… or _pleasures_… at Hogwarts."

Severus fought another frown of misgiving before raising himself upright in his kneeled position.

'What would the Dark Lord care if I was interrupted of any pleasure?' he wondered, making sure to keep his eyes lowered.

"No, my Lord… I happened to be unengaged at the time of your call," he informed, and even if he had been busy he would never have divulged it to this audience.

The Dark Lord snorted a soft, ironic breath. "Indeed," he drawled, causing Severus to feel even more wary. Several soft snickers from the surrounding circle of men joined the Dark Lord's. Severus' instinct of using extreme caution was screaming at him.

"Do you wonder why you have been called, Severus?" the fiend asked suddenly.

Severus abruptly flicked his gaze up and fixed upon his Master's. "Yes, my Lord… I confess myself curious," he admitted, his expression questioning. He had a very bad feeling about the direction this meeting was rapidly taking.

"I have recently been alighted to certain 'goings on' at Hogwarts… and I too confess myself curious as to why a _trusted_ and _essential_ member of my number would allow himself to be so _distracted_ from his purpose?"

Severus' insides suddenly iced over in dread. What in Merlin's name was the fiend getting at? What had he done wrong?

Without further clues as to his Master's meaning he could not decide on an appropriate response… the ensuing silence was deafening. He had a hard enough time keeping the panic from his expression. He swallowed thickly.

"Still unsure why you are here?" Voldemort asked, his disdainful tone patronising and radiating danger.

Severus hastily urged his mind to think. '_Umbridge_…? Is there something the foul woman has incurred at the school that I should have reported? Has some important fact come to light about the boy that I ought to have known and subsequently passed on? Have we another spy in our midst… undermining and counteracting my contribution… or worse?'

He could not come up with any indication or evidence and immediately felt his situation become very dire. Whatever it was, Lord Voldemort had him over a barrel.

"My Lord?" he said with a huff of breath, confusion and alarm oozing out of his voice despite his tight control.

It did not help that the fiend then laughed condescendingly in his face.

"Let me enlighten you then," he offered in a dangerous hiss. "I have had _word_ that you have been… _entertaining_ yourself with your young, attractive charges, Professor Snape. And I cannot say I am happy for you!" the evil wizard hissed angrily.

At the Dark Lord's accusation Severus lost his breath; the metaphoric expression more than clear.

'Oh, Merlin… he means what happened with Aries!' he immediately thought. '_Fuck_!'

The Dark Lord continued. "Whilst in general any of your intimate lives are hardly my concern, these _particular_ circumstances raise alarm with me. Your foolhardy and perverse relations with a _student_ threatens the success of my objective. Not to mention your use and continuance as a spy! And you very well know what use I have for those with _no_ use, don't you, Severus?" he warned with smooth menace.

Actually panicking inside now Severus attempted some damage control.

"My Lord… it… it was a one off mistake… it meant _nothing_!"

The Dark Lord leaned forward into Severus' face abruptly and exploded in fury, "And you think that _excuses_ you… that there cannot be ramifications from _one_ time?"

He was so incensed that Severus flinched away instinctively. The dark man immediately understood he had angered his Master further instead of easing his concerns and for the moment decided to keep his mouth tightly shut.

The Dark Lord pushed sharply to his feet, causing Severus to lean further back to look up at him; resulting in an even more vulnerable position.

"I wonder though… did it really mean _nothing_ to you?" he questioned with a twisted glee, gliding away from the kneeling man, passing in front of each of the other men witnessing Severus' humiliating reprimand.

Severus swallowed again, no longer able to follow the evil wizard with his eyes as the man passed behind him. He fought to control his breaths as his heart pounded in his chest… he dared not comment.

Voldemort soon continued despite the lack of response.

"What has been the outcome? What has Dumbledore said?" he demanded sharply, suddenly close behind Severus. The tiny hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as Severus felt the monster's breath flutter across the hair covering his right ear. He gasped in a quiet breath and bit the inside of his cheek in self-reprimand.

It was obvious the fiend knew all too well that Dumbledore had found out… however, without knowing the source of information Severus still needed to be careful what and how much he revealed. He definitely did not want to be caught out lying… but nor did he wish to divulge more than necessary, for that might enlighten the evil wizard to just how close the Headmaster and himself had become which could incite even more questions along with a few doubts. Severus could not afford any further doubts.

"The Headmaster was not pleased… and had I forced the girl he would have had me instantly dismissed. But it was not the case and she confirmed my version."

Lord Voldemort moved swiftly back into Severus' view.

"Did she now…?" the wizard commented, his red eyes gleaming.

Severus nodded. "I have been punished… and it is to be the end of the matter," he finished.

Voldemort began to chuckle perversely once more and suddenly he was at Severus' other side, lifting his drop of ebony hair that concealed the barely healed welt that crossed his cheek. The dark man forced himself not to flinch at the contact.

"Yes, I see that," he murmured, lightly amused.

"And have you learned your lesson?" he asked, the question, tone and accompanying glare full of menace.

Severus huffed shakily. "Yes, of course. I will not risk my position so frivolously again. It was foolish," he admitted, feeling the most idiotic for allowing the incident to happen now as he'd ever felt.

"Yes, it was! For you have jeopardised _more_ than your position within the school… your thoughtless, self serving actions have threatened the budding _trust_ from Dumbledore that you have spent so many years cultivating… and in doing so have single handedly threatened the success of our cause!"

The Dark Lord was again almost frothing at the mouth with fury.

Severus wanted nothing more than to be able to Disapparate away to safety. But he could not run… he had to wait it out, endure what was to come, humble himself and beg to make things right again. He had no choice… he'd made this mess and it was his duty to fix it… there were greater things on the line here than merely his own well being.

"Dumbledore has forgiven me," he tried to reason, "he will continue to work with me, I assur-"

Voldemort suddenly became violent, brutally shoving the Potions Master backwards to the ground with a furious growl.

Severus gasped and threw his hands out to control his fall. He was terrified now… he'd never seen the Dark Lord so furious with him. His breaths came in shuddering bursts.

"That fool may have forgiven you, but _I_ have not… and I think you have far from learned your lesson, Severus Snape! It is time for the teacher to learn to control his urges… and I'll make the lesson simple. Every time you feel the compulsion to ever do something like this again I want you to remember your time here… that ought to damp down your desire."

Severus was watching the Dark Lord intently, horror growing stronger within him as each word fell from the fiend's lips.

Voldemort then signaled for the others to close in. Severus tried hastily to gain his feet in order to defend himself, but Mulciber and Nott had him pinned to the ground before he could achieve it.

"Don't kill him or main him so badly he cannot function… or it will your lives on the line next," the Dark Lord warned them all.

"Lucius… a word," he added, beckoning the blonde man to him as the hired thugs set to work.

The first blow landed swiftly in Severus' ribs. He groaned deeply but still struggled against their tight hold. He was abruptly dragged to his feet and two more punches impacted with his body knocking him backwards and had him doubling over clutching at his stomach, struggling to draw breath.

As the small gang of Death Eaters came at him again he heard the Dark Lord make a demand of Severus' one time friend.

"Find out who it is, who her family is… I want to know what it is she knows… if anything… and I want to know everything there is to know about this girl who is distracting my spy!"

Severus did not hear anything further as a meaty fist flew straight for his face and thumped him hard in the cheek. The momentum had him careering backwards again where he crashed painfully into the stone wall, bashing the back of his head against the unyielding surface. He dropped straight to the bottom where he was set upon once more, attempting to fend off blow after blow as they pummeled him to what felt like an inch of his life.

Pain exploded at every site he had been hit, which after a few minutes was virtually everywhere. With the exception of grunts and groans with every impact, he remained extraordinarily silent; in far too much pain to beg or scream. Beneath the fog of agony he suspected he had sustained at least a few broken bones.

"You fucking maggot paedophile," one of his attackers bellowed at him, driving another brutal punch into his side which finally drew Severus' voice from his battered frame. He howled in pain when a distinct crack vibrated through his torso.

"That'll teach you, you weasel!" The cruel words brought home to Severus why this group of wizards had forgone the use of magical torture for the brutal Muggle methods. As an apparent paedophile he was unworthy of the dignity of magic… plus some who dealt the retribution received a sadistic satisfaction and release from doling it out by their own hand literally.

To Severus the beating seemed to go on for several more minutes, but in reality the whole event had taken no more than four. He suddenly was aware he was lying prone on the floor, barely able to move and incredulous that he was still breathing at all. One eye was closed completely and the other stung viciously at the corner. He could already envision the struggle and effort it would take to make it back to Hogwarts tonight.

Suddenly and unexpectedly he was flipped onto his stomach by magic. The impact and position had him moaning with discomfort again. He thought they were through, but he was about to discover, horrifically, they had saved the best until last.

Abruptly he felt his outer robes removed forcefully and soon after that he felt his trousers ripped down his hips until his legs were mostly free and his backside bare.

Horrified and dismayed he began to fight in earnest; earning himself a quick and brutal elbow to the nose and the weight of two beefy wizards holding him securely in place.

His voice found him again and he hollered and roared desperately, but deep down he knew it was hopeless. He braced himself for what was about to come.

Severus felt the weight of another man as he quickly pushed his legs wider apart and positioned himself between them. The battered Potions Master was breathing wildly, distressed and dismayed at this horrendous turn of events. He found himself in a place so fraught and stricken that he whispered a pleading word aloud.

"Please...!" he hissed… and the plea was so desperate it was practically a question.

The weight of the man on top of Severus shifted slightly as he stretched himself out over him, and Severus suddenly felt the man's putrid breath exhale over his face.

"You'll always think of this when you're with a woman now, Snape, every time you even _think_ of one of those pretty little girls… you'll always remember me," the gruff voice of Greyback crept over Severus, searing itself into his mind, moments before his attacker drew back slightly and pressed to him at a slightly different angle; his erect manhood piercing Snape's entrance swiftly and roughly, eliciting another gasping howl of pain from the dark man.

Severus screwed his eyes tightly shut, envisioning himself anywhere but here, attempting to shut out what was happening to him. But it was too shocking, too appalling and with every painful stroke into him he moaned in pain and dismay.

After only a few painful thrusts the assault was ended abruptly moments later to a cacophony of roars and bellows of anger, but Severus just remained lying motionless and shocked on the floor, too stunned to react immediately.

The ruckus died down a minute later and the dark man felt his robes spread lightly to cover his exposed legs and backside soon after. The contact spurred him into panicked action; he flipped himself immediately to his back with no regard for his injuries. He groaned harshly and his head swam with the pain and he very nearly lost consciousness.

"Easy, Severus… it's over. I won't allow them to return," Lucius Malfoy assured him, clasping his shoulder in support.

Severus stared at him with the most pained and betrayed expression that almost made Lucius gasp.

He quickly recovered, however. "You brought this on yourself… do not blame me!" he said, excusing himself entirely of any involvement.

Unable and unwilling to deal with the betrayal, hurt and the utter mortification he was feeling about the entire experience, Severus closed his eyes, wishing for an escape… even if it were death.

"Come… I will find you a place to rest before you need return to Hogwarts. You will recover… you're not that bad."

Severus almost laughed at the arrogant, conceited, ignorant pureblood's assessment and braced himself for the imminent, painful expedition to safer territory.


	8. Chapter 8 Try Harder

**_Well, here is another update. I just wanted to mention here that this is not a 'Romance' fic, no matter what you may or may not perceive of the characters. It's probably an expectation of Student/Teacher fics that Severus will shack up with said student... but not here. That is just wrong... on so many levels!_**

**_For the first time we'll see some things from Aries' point of view - I just needed her aspect on certain events to explain them._**

**_Now, I said there wouldn't be a focus on the consequences of what happened to Severus, but of course, it has to be addressed. It was traumatic, and until he is feeling better, patched up and warmer, he'll struggle with his emotions and in dealing with what happened. He's still our resilient spy and snarky Potions Master, however... never fear._**

**_Anyway - do continue to the text, enjoy, and please, for Merlin's sake, TELL me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_:D_**

**Chapter 8** – _Try Harder_

When Severus had stormed from the castle to answer his summons, he had been unaware that Aries Cootes had not retreated directly to her house common room in the dungeons. Instead, the girl had hidden herself behind the entrance hall staircase at the mouth of the corridor that eventually led down to the kitchens.

She'd been upset and wanted to give herself a few moments to compose herself before she entered her dorm and faced her housemates. It would be unwise to give them cause to scrutinise why the normally cheerful, though quiet, girl had been crying. The _truth_ sounded far too foolish, and she could never confess what had really happened to anyone anyway; it could easily destroy both her and Professor Snape's futures.

And honestly, Aries wasn't sure how she had come to the point of weeping in a dark corner; devastated and hurt beyond reason by something her Head of House had said. The fact that she was _this_ upset at the revelation he was unwilling to draw her closer to him was startling and bewildering. She had been sincere when she'd explained how she had really only gone to Professor Snape's office in the hope of sparking a friendship… as she'd genuinely felt nothing more than intrigue and respect for him at the time. What had happened between them had merely been an unfortunate consequence of her puerile curiosity about this mysterious man combined with a ridiculous need for more mature company that would make her feel set apart from the rest of the mundane, juvenile student body.

But _now_… now she newly recognised she had somehow gone and developed a bit of a _crush_ on her teacher and in her opinion the whole circumstance was embarrassing and humiliating. Apart from continuing to berate herself for her deplorable lack of self-control, respect for herself and common sense over what she'd instigated and allowed to occur a couple of nights ago; she was now fighting against a sense of attraction and compassion for this normally aloof, rather distant man who had opened himself up to her and, quite incredibly, trusted her in a moment of vulnerability. It turned out that the mysterious façade _did_ genuinely act as a guise for a much deeper and intense persona than the Professor routinely shared.

When he'd kneeled on the floor in front of her, Aries could practically _feel_ the enormous sense of _desperation_ that radiated from him. She really had no clue as to what it was all about, and had felt quite awkward and taken aback with the man's disproportionate remorse and craving for absolution, but in that moment one thing was clear; he _needed_ someone in his life. Someone to share with, to confide in, to reassure and support him… and Aries could truly see the quite overwhelmed man that was usually concealed from the rest of the world within the hard, cold exterior.

Aries had known she was giving more than was initially apparent when she accepted his apology, but despite not understanding his need, Aries had gladly opened herself up in return and offered the gesture of support; more than willing to _be_ that person that his soul yearned for. It must have been in that moment that her feelings for the man developed from mere 'respect and awe' to '_esteem, fancy_ and _care_'.

But then… then he had closed off completely… and had rejected her. He had obviously determined that Aries wasn't enough, wasn't _good_ enough… and Merlin did it _sting_.

She admitted he'd tried hard to be kind about it, and his remorse for hurting her was evident, but still… her devastation at the rebuff stung horribly and the humiliation she felt burned like a beacon. She'd just needed to get out of there.

And after his slip of using her first name Aries had chastised him like she would a child; instinctually biting back and rejecting him in turn… all to protect her already aching chest; his instant of concern and familiarity, after having stripped it from her so abruptly only moments earlier, had caused her heart to smart all the more.

She sniffed and huffed out a sigh knowing it was _her_ that had acted the more childish at that moment; not he.

It was ridiculous, really; for she knew she wasn't really in love. Not real _adult_ love. It was just a crush, most likely developed by the extraordinary sight of Professor Snape's vulnerability and the rare evidence of a passionate and considerate aspect of his character.

Aries knew it would pass. But it was upsetting and disconcerting to feel one thing in your heart; craving to know someone, to be so drawn to them; but concurrently understand in your head that the sense was exaggerated and unjustified. Aries had witnessed Professor Snape be nasty, vindictive and spiteful on more than one occasion; she knew what hatefulness he was capable of, and she worried how she could possibly feel attracted to someone who acted like that with such ease and regularity.

But, of course, he'd never directed that attitude toward _her_, not really… and now she had witnessed first hand another side of him; a vulnerable, burdened, intense man who was apparently also capable of great passion and emotion when he let his guard down.

Ah… she was wholly befuddled. The man was a paradox of truths and stereotypes; at varying times belonging at either end - or indeed anywhere along - the spectrum between fire and ice.

But she still liked him… and Aries definitely perceived that the vibe that he'd exuded of needing someone was _genuine_.

She'd heard the rumours that the Potions Master was entrenched on You Know Who's side. But he was a teacher, a Head of House in fact, and was held in a position of trust with the Dark Lord's key opponent: Professor Dumbledore – who was certainly not someone easily fooled.

It was true that Professor Snape had often displayed a dislike and disdain for students from houses other than Slytherin - Gryffindor in particular - however he'd never overtly expressed any kind of blood prejudice, as was You Know Who's doctrine. Not that Aries had ever seen, anyway.

His character was shadowed in suspicion, yet he was trusted with the education of the next generation by those in the Ministry and on the side of the Light; whilst concurrently he was revered and embraced by those pure-blood families who openly reviled Muggles, Muggle-borns and Half-bloods.

Unsurprisingly, the man had not declared an allegiance with either side absolutely - not publically at least - keeping everyone somewhat wary of the dark man whose personality was so closed as to be virtually unreadable. The wizard was definitely holding his cards close to his chest; and this in itself made Aries wonder _why_?

The truth was that Aries didn't really know where he stood officially, but she had a sense that though the rumours weren't strictly correct, they weren't entirely baseless either. Maybe he was stuck somewhere in the middle – not able to completely confide in either side.

Perhaps _that's_ why he needed someone… so they could be on _his_ side.

He was certainly a mystery, an enigma… though apparently he was not a puzzle for Aries to unravel - for he'd deemed her not worthy. But perhaps she'd keep an eye on him anyway - from a distance, of course - just in case he needed that friend at some point after all.

Aries had been wiping the few tracks of tears that had spilled from her eyes off her cheeks when the dark Professor had thundered down the stairs and across the hall toward the entrance doors. She cringed back further into the shadows and observed the man produce his wand and invoke the doors to fly open ahead of him and then slam closed behind him once he had passed through.

'Now, where's he off to in such a hurry?' she wondered, her curiosity at it again. But then she huffed. It was none of her business what he did, and apart from interacting with him in an appropriate manner regarding legitimate school business, and keeping an increased awareness of him and being available should he ever need someone, Aries vowed she would not overstep the bounds they had just recently agreed.

A few minutes later she had wiped the last of the moisture from her face and was ready to return to her dorm. Although it was not as urgent as she'd made out to Professor Snape in the Headmaster's office, she _did_ have homework to do and she really did want to get it done before her Astronomy class at midnight…

S.S.

Severus Apparated to the snowy lane and promptly fell to his knees. He didn't bother to check if he'd managed the feat without having splinched himself; he was in that much pain and turmoil that it hardly mattered.

Lucius had initially delivered him via side-along Apparition to the guest quarters on Malfoy estate. After depositing him on the settee in the sitting room, the pure-blood aristocrat had left him to his own devices – or so Severus had assumed – but it was not long before he returned through the floo with Narcissa in tow; an ice pack in one of her dainty hands, and a few dampened towels in the other.

She set to task to clean him up a little and try to make him more comfortable, but when she reached to unclasp his robes, presumably to check and possibly attempt to heal the injury causing him the most pain – the broken rib - Severus had reacted violently, shoving the noble and attractive witch's hands to the side and recoiling from her.

Lucius had intervened instantly – coming between the pair - ensuring the injured and abused man would not hurt his wife in some sort of irrational, delayed retaliation. However Severus settled almost immediately, closing his eyes and hunching in on himself against the fear and pain, trying so hard to master himself. He knew Narcissa meant him no further harm, but to have her remove any portion of his clothing was too much for him to deal with right now… the culmination of the episode was just too fresh, too horrifying; it was too soon.

"What did they _do_ to him?" Severus heard Narcissa question her husband with quiet unease, and the dark man begged deep in his mind that Lucius not tell her; not in front of him, at least.

He could not bare the look of pity mixed with disgust that would surely shape her features when she would undoubtedly stare at him. He was barely coping with his own sense of mortification.

"Believe me, you do not want to know," Lucius muttered his answer just as quietly and with finality to his tone, much to Severus' relief.

"Come… let him be," the blonde man added softly.

After a short pause Narcissa noted aloud, "He needs a healer, Lucius; he can barely breathe… and he looks to be in shock," the witch added as Severus felt the cool ice-pack rest against his swollen eye once again. He managed to only flinch a little as her small hand gently cupped his opposite cheek with the same motion.

A sound escaped his mouth that could have been described as a combination of gasp, sigh and sob. His barely restrained emotions at that moment could certainly have supported all three alternatives.

"No doubt he will be able to see Madam Pomfrey at the school when he returns," Lucius assured her firmly. "We have done all we can," he added a little coolly, leaving Severus to understand the help he was receiving was intended to be minimal and fleeting. Lucius meant only for his own guilt to be allayed; and Severus' suffering was merely a token concern. The dark man found he was less astounded by this than he ought to have been.

"Here, Severus," Narcissa said gently, reaching down and grasping his hand with hers and guiding it up to hold the ice pack in place. "Leave this on for at least twenty minutes."

He finally opened his good eye and glanced up at her, nodding his understanding. But he could not find it in himself to respond further; he lowered his head from her again and gazed idly at a spot on the rug whilst mechanically supporting the ice-pack against his face.

A moment later Narcissa's head and shoulders invaded his line of sight as she crouched in front of him.

"Severus… are you alright?" she asked concernedly, unconsciously biting lightly against her lower lip.

Severus just stared at her, desperately wanting to scream that he _wasn't_ and that he wanted her to try harder to get through the walls he had cocooned himself within; but instead he nodded lightly and raised his chin slightly with assertion, averting his eyes. To ask for her help would require him to divulge what he had been subjected to, and he was not ready to talk about it now in the slightest, if ever.

The pair left soon after and he remained slumped on the settee, trying desperately to maintain his feigned emotional numbness whilst enduring the dizziness of pain, for almost two and half hours. When he began to feel physically ill he finally decided he should make his way back to Hogwarts; the Headmaster would help him seek medical attention discreetly.

With another painful breath in, Severus knew this would certainly be the worst condition he'd ever returned from a Death Eater meeting before; though not the first time he'd required a healer's skills, minimal though they had been. Of course, other than Severus attending to himself, Dumbledore had ordinarily been the one to offer said skills; the man was exceptionally knowledgeable and proficient, but this time Severus wasn't sure he'd be able to cope with _anyone_ touching him right now… even the old man, and even if only to treat his broken rib which was surely doing more and more damage by the minute to his insides.

He ran a heavy hand over his eyes, hissing as he dislodged several fresh scabs in the process. Somewhere in his mind he noted he felt hot and that he must have an infection brewing… it was probably why he was feeling sick, he assumed. He felt entirely dreadful and the last thing he wanted to do was strain himself trying to get back to Hogwarts in such poor condition, but a strength he kept in reserve began coiling in his chest; willing him to put forth the effort to move.

It had been a very trying several minutes, but he'd finally dragged himself far enough away from Malfoy estate to attempt Apparition, and now he was curled over himself, kneeling in the freezing snow. He'd begun to shake uncontrollably, teeth chattering and head spinning; the roiling in his gut worsening by the moment.

'It's not far now,' he told himself silently; willing himself to at least make it back to the castle, the haven from the harsh weather, before he gave in to the torment… both physical and that which was pressing at him inside his own mind.

With an immense effort he pushed to his feet again, stumbling wildly as he made the steps up the lane and finally through the large iron gates that guarded the school. He could see the building now, or the magnificent towers that peaked high into the sky, at least, and he longed to already be inside; away from the cold where he could simply focus on pushing aside the pain.

Merlin he hurt!

He wrapped an arm around his middle, supporting his ribcage where sharp, unrelenting jabs assaulted him every time he took a breath in. It was getting worse, especially since he'd Apparated, and his airway felt worryingly tight.

The next breath rattled with moisture, ominously indicating quite dire complications, and the minute obstruction was enough to trigger a coughing fit.

Severus began to hack uncontrollably, causing him to double over and slip to his knees in sheer agony.

S.S.

Aries double checked the constellation formation through her telescope before turning away from the equipment and documenting her findings.

The seventh years had been tasked with a project to track various star clusters and after recording the significant changes over time, suggest a pattern of predictable consequences on the balance of magic within the cores of magical beings whose auras relied on the stars to garner fulfillment and lead them in desire: Veelas being an example of such beings.

The assignment required a cross-over of knowledge from several Hogwarts subjects and was quite intensive, but the blonde Slytherin student had almost completed the project and she was currently re-checking her research to ensure her conclusions were sound.

She gave a small sigh of contentment when the pattern matched with her calculations and she swung her telescope to face the opposite direction, low in the sky, for another confirmation, however before she could move up to it a small movement across the grounds caught her eye instead.

A dark form was stark against the glowing white snow, even though it was quite a distance away. Aries squinted in the low light to see if she could make out any details, but it was virtually impossible from this far away.

With a crease of her forehead she turned from the sight and back to her equipment, winking an eye shut to gaze through the lens. A few moments later the next cluster of stars from her study list came into focus. A set of six bright glows twinkled happily at her in a zigzag formation along the horizon.

"Now where are you number seven?" she muttered quietly, searching for the tiny pinprick of light of the last star that formed the constellation.

And then she found it… at the end set a small way apart from the rest, dimmer than last week, pulsing only intermittently.

"What are you doing out there on your own, my dear Mr Sev…?" she mumbled softly, and then she froze.

'Sev?' she repeated in her mind, a little stunned. She hadn't even given the dark Professor a thought for the last few hours, but now he had inadvertently entered her deliberations Aries recalled that the man had gone out into the cold night earlier that evening. Could that dark form be him?

She tilted the telescope down to the area she had seen the black mass and leaned into the eyepiece.

"Where are you?" she whispered softly, searching for the correct place. Whatever she had seen most likely had nothing to do with her Professor, but still, curiosity got the better of her and she was searching out in the direction of the school's gates… if he'd actually left the school's grounds when he'd gone out earlier, it was still possible it was actually him just now returning.

"Last time I looked stars were to be found in the _sky_, Miss Cootes," Professor Sinistra muttered reprovingly, though with a good natured tone.

Startled, Aries flinched back from the telescope. "Er, yes… sorry, Professor."

"Are you finished your observations, Aries?"

"Almost, yes, Professor."

Professor Sinistra nodded approvingly. "Well, in that case, if you can finalise your calculations you may leave early," she offered. In a louder tone she added, "In fact, that goes for everyone. If your observations are complete for this assignment you may leave early tonight. We shall be starting a new topic next week, so I expect the completed project on my desk by Friday evening, six pm, okay?"

"Yes, Professor," the class intoned as one, and when the Astronomy teacher was immediately engaged helping another student, Aries went quickly back to searching out her mysterious form along the school's entrance road.

It only took a few moments before she located the dark mass again, but this time with the aid of the telescope Aries was able to focus more clearly on the shape and was almost shocked to recognise that it _was_ Professor Snape's silhouette stumbling across the snow. And a few seconds later she was utterly alarmed when he seemed to double over and fall to his knees.

"Oh my God," she whispered only loudly enough for herself to hear. "Are you hurt or something?" she added rhetorically, creasing her forehead in concern.

She watched the man for several more moments, and when he did not get up Aries made an instant decision; she would go down and see if he needed her help!

She quickly gathered up her books and equipment, shoved them all hastily into her bag and left the tower classroom with barely a word of farewell to her teacher. She headed immediately for the entrance hall, several floors down, and once Aries had descended the final staircase she hid her school bag in the small hall behind the stairs and promptly exited through the heavy oak doors out into the snowy grounds.

The blonde Slytherin student headed immediately for the school's gates keeping her eyes sharp for sign of her Head of House… well, her _former_ Head of House, she supposed.

When Aries eventually arrived at the stretch of track that ended with the large iron gates she finally spied the black-clad man crumpled in the snow. He was actually retching quite violently, moaning with each breath he could manage to inhale, causing her to feel rather reluctant – scared - to approach closer, in fear of how badly hurt she might discover he was.

When the vomiting ceased a moment later, Aries took a tentative step toward him, but stopped short, unsure how she would be received; she was undoubtedly _way_ out of bounds after curfew at the moment.

"Sir?" she called from her safer distance. "Professor?"

His head shot up instantly, staring at her with a chillingly haunted expression, his features, bruised, cut and bleeding, were just discernible in the low light.

She took a few more steps forward, alarmed at the disturbed and damaged state he appeared to be in. He looked away momentarily, and Aries crouched to one knee and reached out to him.

"Sir?"

Then, unexpectedly, he growled with a feral quality and suddenly lunged frighteningly toward her!

S.S.

'Not her… not HER!' Severus' mind screamed at him when he recognised the girl who had dared leave the safety of the castle to wander the freezing grounds so late in the night.

She moved toward him again, crouching down to his level.

"Sir?" she said again, and her voice expressed her worry plainly. But then she went too far; she reached out a hand to _touch_ him.

Severus lost it for a moment and lunged out at the young blonde; shoving her away from him aggressively, desperately.

"Don't touch me!" he roared, choking on the emotion trying to claw it's way up the back of his throat.

The girl was knocked backwards into the thick snow and landed on her back in a heap with a stunned, frightened gasp, clasping her shoulder where she had been struck.

The injured wizard leaned down and swept a large handful of muddied snow into her face, but the movement and effort twisted his ribs intensely. He drew in a gasped moan and double over in pain; his breaths short, faltering and shallow.

Aries flinched away from the spray of dirty, icy slush that sloshed over her face, but despite her teacher's startling and fearsome aggression toward her, she was still very concerned for him.

"What happened? How badly are you hurt?" she said in a quiet, but audible, whispered breath. She was aghast at her own daring, but seeing the debilitating pain wrack his body and the anguished tension coiling his muscles had her realise that Professor Snape was in dire need of medical attention; and _she_ was the only one who knew he was here.

He did not answer her… and in fact he made no visible response at all.

Slowly Aries wiped the cold sleet from her skin, brought herself to a sitting position and located her wand within her robes. With non-verbal magic she ignited her wand and held it low so it might cast a soft glow over the scene.

The light revealed the bright stains of red that discoloured the snow in patches across the site. It looked as though the Professor had actually vomited up _blood_. Aries watched him worriedly; he still had yet to move.

Severus was wildly trying to reign in control of himself, knowing he was on the brink of breakdown. He'd just lashed out physically at the girl, and believing himself to be precariously unstable he begged she would just go away and let him be.

Aries pushed up further to her knees and shuffled slightly closer to the distraught man. She was wet from the snow and the cold was beginning to make her shiver. Merlin only knew how cold the man in front of her must be; he'd been out here far longer than her. He was visibly trembling.

"It's cold… you must be freezin-" she tried, but he cut her off savagely.

"Leave!" he snapped with a strained voice.

Aries was a little lost for words for a moment. He sounded so desperate, so wounded. What was wrong with him… what on earth had happened?

"I won't just leave you out here like this," she said, bravely. "You're hurt, you're bleeding… you need help."

He sighed audibly. He was certainly not in a good way, he knew that, but of all the people who might have discovered him here like this, why did it have to be _her_?

This whole incident was all about _her_!

Not only had Severus been subjected to a brutal beating and an unspeakable violation as punishment, but he'd been warned, in no uncertain terms, to keep his distance from the girl in the future… and the lesson was certainly fresh in his mind!

"Please…" he intoned in a strained whisper, his desperation leaching out despite his efforts to remain detached.

His tone wrenched at her heart. She didn't understand it, couldn't comprehend why he was trying to appear unaffected when it was obvious he was devastated, and she moved closer to him still.

He raised his head a little as she shuffled close, but other than that did not react.

"Let me help," she said softly, compellingly. For some reason this time he allowed her to reach her arm slowly out to him, and even strangely relished in the contact when she clasped her hand around his shoulder supportively.

"No," he breathed; he couldn't, he shouldn't.

His lip trembled perilously as emotion writhed in his gut.

"It's okay," she responded in kind. "Let me help."

Severus felt a buoyant anticipation spark within him – but just a small ember, scarcely alive. But still, it was there, and he'd recognised it.

_She_ persisted, was trying harder… unlike Narcissa…

The girl moved even closer, rested her lighted wand in the snow beside her and, still moving slowly, cupped a hand around the back of his head comfortingly. She was kneeling in front of him, and now folded lower, her backside resting on her school shoes, in order to gaze into his face. His dark, pained eyes were captured by her blue ones and Severus felt as though _she_ could see into his heart, his damaged soul… and now she would _know_. She would know what he'd been subjected to, how much distress he was suffering. She would know his level of anxiety, and the weight of his burdens. She would know.

All that distress then started to bubble to the surface, and he screwed his eyes shut, tying desperately to fight off the sobs lodging themselves in his throat. He felt her lean toward him until his forehead rested against her shoulder and her sweet smelling hair softly pooled around his face. Her arms embraced him in a secure capsule sheltering his soul and his spirit flowed to a place of liberty.

Hiccoughed quakes began to shudder and ripple through his body, and for just a moment he allowed himself to let go of his control, permitting the sobs to escape, the anguish to spill over, and the jagged keen of misery to resonate through his vocal chords.

The openness was agonising, yet blissful in its simplicity; and relief was grounding.

"What happened?" Aries asked suddenly in a concerned whisper, and instantly the illusion was broken.

She _didn't_ know, couldn't know… and he needed to keep his distance from her.

An agonized moan leapt from his gut and he again shoved her roughly away from himself. She lay off to the side, sprawled in the dirty snow; sadness and regret colouring her features.

S.S

Aries found herself hurled back onto the snow, trembling with alarm and the cold, but she also felt a great sadness that she would not be able to help soothe the very distraught man in front of her. She rolled back to her knees and faced him, but kept her distance this time.

"You don't want me as a friend, I get that… but… " she voiced sorrowfully, wanting him to know that she accepted his decision, even though it had hurt.

"I can't!" Severus stressed immediately,

"Yeah, well anyway, at least let me help you get back to the castle. I mean, I can't just leave you here. I'll get someone else to help as soon as we get inside, and I'll leave you alone. I promise. Just let me help you get somewhere warmer… you're going to get sick on top of everything else."

Severus thought it was most certainly a very trivial concern considering his experiences tonight, but admitted that she was probably right. He did need to get out of the harsh weather. He could barely feel any of his extremities he was so numb right now, so there was no doubt it was _cold _out here. And he was quite seriously injured; he was struggling to walk when he'd first arrived, and the blood he had vomited was a worrying symptom… he was beginning to wonder if he'd be able to make it all the way along the road in the cold on his own anyway. And if he didn't he'd certainly die of exposure if nothing else.

It took all of his logical reasoning to push beyond his 'lesson' of tonight and allow the girl to assist him the rest of the way to the castle. The Dark Lord hadn't wanted him _dead_ after all… he would surely forgive this one interaction, if this student's involvement was even ever discovered.

He looked up at the girl… she was shaking with cold too. If he didn't say 'yes' he'd feel responsible for her continued suffering too.

The world was a cruel joke!

He narrowed his eyes at her, to ensure she understood he was making a concession, and then finally nodded his agreement.

He would let her help him.


	9. Chapter 9 Debrief

_**Another update for my audience...**_

_**This chapter did not take me as far as I had anticipated, so consequently there will be another before Severus is back to himself. But if you are a fan of the angst, like me, then you won't mind too much. **_

_**Just a quick note about healing spells and potions. I gather from canon that there is a wide variance when it comes to healing times or being able to heal an ailment at all... please apply this logic to this fic, or any of my fics quite honestly. i.e assume broken bones can be healed instantly, but bruises and tissue damage might take longer, and might require a potion rather than a spell. And as I personally don't feel it is believable, there is not a way to 'spell' a potion into an unconscious/sleeping person's stomach.**_

_**We last left Severus agreeing to let Aries help him to get to the castle... let's see how it goes...**_

_**Oh, and it should go without saying, but I will say it anyway - PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Chapter 9** - _Debrief_

Severus needed assistance to get to his feet, which he tolerated merely out of practicality, but as soon as he was stable, he pulled away from the blonde girl supporting him with a staggered backwards step.

'Merlin, I feel sick,' he thought; his stomach cramping in time to his laboured breaths.

He closed his eyes momentarily, getting a grip on himself; gathering his determination.

"Do you want me to conjure a stretcher?" Aries offered in a quiet, slightly hesitant voice. "It's just that I don't think you ought to be walking. You really don't look very well."

"I'll walk," he replied with finality. Though the gasping of his breaths undermined the authoritative tone he'd been hoping to achieve.

"Sir, please…" the girl began, but Severus didn't hear any more of what she had to say, he was instantly overcome by a coughing fit.

The dreadful hacking and immense agony gouging deep into his chest blocked out everything else around him. When he was finally able to focus again he noted that Aries had apparently caught him and was supporting him again. He also noticed the stretcher, which had certainly not been there before, resting on the snow in front of them; she was guiding him toward it. In his desperation and distress he resisted.

"I don't want to lie down," Severus told her with a rough gasp. He just did not want to be placed in any such submissive position right now. It bore too much resemblance to the circumstances under which the pinnacle of tonight's events had occurred.

"I suspect you have a punctured a lung, Professor… you've coughed up blood… it's frothy," she explained, indicating toward his mouth. "You have to lie still," she insisted further.

He didn't really have the strength to resist more defiantly and he felt himself being led closer to the frame anyway. He swiftly lost the desire to be disagreeable as he recognised this as his only option when he felt a strand of warm fluid drip from his lip and happen to splash onto his icy hand. They paused and the girl deftly levitated the stretcher into the air, helped him sit on the edge and ease the rest of his body onto it. When he lay back he was surprised to find the head of the makeshift bed was raised to support his back so he was only reclined a little.

"See, you're not lying down… you're only sitting," Aries Cootes offered, a small amount of amusement evident in her tone, but he did not respond to her.

As he settled himself on the platform he made a small sigh of relief and he allowed the sense of appreciation for the persistent nature of the girl to swell. She may very well have saved his life tonight, he thought, taking stock of his many aches and pains and the harsh shivering that gripped his entire body. Though he did wonder very briefly why she'd come all the way out into the freezing grounds to the gates by herself instead of alerting one of his colleagues.

Had Severus not been feeling quite so bad he might have lectured her on her pitiable prudence, but currently he was just thankful he was receiving any kind of assistance.

For the most part Severus ignored the girl as she trekked up the road to the castle doors guiding his stretcher beside her. He instead attempted to rest and shut out his suffering. He made an effort to support his ribs with an arm wrapped firmly around his middle with some success, but the sickening memories that intermittently pushed at his consciousness still tormented him.

In this position he suddenly became aware that his trousers had moved quite a way down lower over his hips. The clasp had broken during the assault and he'd merely been relying on the zipper to keep them up, however it had worked its way down at some stage and was barely keeping the garment on him any longer. He could feel that if he stood upright again now he would most likely lose them down legs: a humiliating predicament he certainly did not wish to suffer at the moment on top of all else. With a disconcerted frown he reached down and grabbed a fistful of fabric to hitch them up, but it was a futile exercise whilst he was in a sitting position. He soon gave up with a hiss of pain and a disheartened sigh.

"Are you okay?" the girl's voice sounded from alongside him. "Do you need me to help with… something?" she asked. Severus turned his face to her and caught her gazing questioningly toward the vicinity of the cause of his quandary.

"No!" he snapped, heat collecting in his cheeks and the mortification of earlier that evening flooding back into his core with a rush. She flicked her eyes to his, and Severus felt sure it would not be long before the girl garnered some kind of understanding out of what she was seeing; from what _he_ was undoubtedly exhibiting through his behaviour.

Unable to bare her probing scrutiny he dipped his head, allowing his hair to curtain his face. But it wasn't enough, he still felt vulnerable and open; his hand itched to reach up and cover his face, though he just barely resisted the urge. Instead he held his closed fist against his lips and momentarily feigned that his nausea was a little worse than it really was.

There was a very conspicuous, silent pause from the student levitating him along the road, and Severus couldn't help but wonder what the girl had made out of the extraordinary manifestation of his distress. He was undeniably way out of control of his own reactions; that was certain... and it was quite bizarre that he was so aware of it, though could barely do anything to reign himself in.

"Well, we're almost there… I'll get someone else," Miss Cootes said concisely, though her underlying uncertainty and curiosity were more than obvious in her tone. Severus confirmed her claim when he lifted his chin a little, spying the monumental stone building with its large wooden doors ahead in the darkness.

Severus didn't know whether to feel relief or all the more anxious; Dumbledore would indubitably be able to read him like a book tonight, and he couldn't hide any of his emotions or reactions. And to be honest, Severus didn't know whether he wanted to or not; Dumbledore was the only one who already knew the whys and whos and he was also the only person Severus could truly let his walls down entirely and safely with if he so chose. If nothing else, perhaps the Headmaster might understand that Severus needed peace and quiet to master his emotions again… _he_ had the power to keep all and everyone else at bay.

The castle doors opened up ahead of the pair, and the warm air wafted over Severus from within. He could barely wait to feel warm and comfortable again.

The girl was heading toward the staircase, evidently intent on delivering him straight to the infirmary. But Severus had no desire to visit the school Matron.

"Here is fine," he said, his voice soft and void of his usual authority, to his disgust.

"I can take you all the way to Madam Pomfrey, Sir-"

"I _said_ here was fine!" he bit out with more insistence, making to push himself from the floating platform whether she halted its movement or not.

She thankfully stopped her advance and faced him in bewilderment, but after only a moment complied with his request and lowered the stretcher to allow him to slide off the side more easily.

Severus was aware of the girl watching closely as he levered himself to his feet, making sure he had a firm hold on his loose britches as he did so. She stepped closer to him as he proved how unsteady he was on his feet; swaying dangerously. She grasped him securely by his elbow and assisted him to make the few steps toward the stone wall where she helped him lower himself carefully to his knees and lean his shoulder against the cold, solid surface.

"Should I fetch her?" she asked unsurely.

"No… get _Dumbledore_," Severus hissed his reply, grimacing and groaning slightly as his ribs pinched painfully at his side.

She nodded obediently without another word, evidently wanting to please him because of their earlier confrontation, and paused only a few moments to transfigure the stretcher into a warm blanket and draped it over his shivering body before she bolted away up the staircase.

Once she was out of sight Severus closed his eyes, grateful the girl had done what she'd promised. He swallowed down a sob of distress, suddenly very near the extremity of his tolerance and endurance.

'Just a little longer,' he told himself firmly, refusing to allow the volatile emotions to escape. He forced his mind to focus on an imaginary white wall, shutting all other thoughts down as a defensive tactic.

S.S.

It seemed like no time at all had passed when he was gently shaken by the shoulder. Severus opened his eyes to discover the Headmaster leaning worriedly over him. He hadn't realised it, but he had dozed lightly while propped against the wall deep in meditation.

"Severus?" the old man questioned him gently.

"Albus," he replied weakly, shifting slightly and grimacing as a result.

"Remain still, my boy, Poppy is on her way… Miss Cootes has gone to fetch her as we speak," Dumbledore explained.

"But-" Severus began in opposition, but Dumbledore raised his hand to refute any argument.

"There is no time to enlist the assistance of another, Severus… you appear to be injured rather seriously, and I will feel far more at ease to have you looked over by the school nurse rather than wait and risk further complications."

Severus sighed silently, glad to hand control of these decisions over to another… one whose judgement he trusted.

"However, just so we understand one another, you were attacked sourcing rare potions ingredients for your upcoming seventh year classes in Knockturn Alley this evening, with both my knowledge and consent, am I right?" the older wizard suggested cleverly, raising a questioning eyebrow over a meaningful gaze.

Severus nodded. "Yes, I understand," he replied softly, knowing exactly what the old man was getting at. Poppy Pomfrey, although a trusted member of the Hogwarts staff and an exceptionally upstanding Wizarding citizen, was _not_ a member of the Order of the Phoenix, and was not privy to Severus' clandestine affairs as a spy – which ironically he appeared to be so for either side of this conflict. Poppy was indubitably out of the loop.

"And we can debrief when you are feeling more comfortable, alright?" the Headmaster added, sending the injured man a further inquiring look.

The dark man nodded again, "There's nothing urgent to tell," Severus responded succinctly, shaking his head, assuring his colleague he had no information of imminent plans to impart that the older man need be concerned about. He closed and screwed up his eyes and actually gulped as a sharp pain lanced across his torso. Even small movements now were causing him considerable grief.

"Good. And Poppy will have you feeling much better in no time," Dumbledore assured giving the dark man a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. The remark was made rather flippantly in Severus' opinion; he doubted his injured state would present the Matron with a swift undertaking as the Headmaster seemed to suggest.

As if summoned by mere thought the Medi-witch chose that moment to fly down the stairs toward the injured man.

"How is he?" she asked of the Headmaster.

"Alert and lucid, Poppy… though very much in agony if I am not mistaken," he replied immediately. "It seems highly likely there is at least one broken rib which appears to have pierced a lung."

Poppy nodded attentively, and swiftly took Dumbledore's place at Severus' side, beginning her own assessment of her patient's condition. In a short time the both of them had stabilised the man and were ready to transport him up to the infirmary upon another conjured stretcher. At one point Dumbledore had needed to heft and secure the dark man's trousers back into position for him, earning Severus a questioning and uneasy glance, but nothing more was made of it at that point.

Severus was now resting with his eyes shut upon the floating platform, forced into a prone position by the fussing Medi-witch despite his protestation, however he easily heard the Headmaster greet the Slytherin prefect, Warrington, who had apparently suddenly appeared off to his right in the direction of the dungeon corridor.

"What are you doing out of your common room, Mr Warrington?" Dumbledore asked. "It is far too late for the need for prefects to be patrolling."

"Er…" Warrington intoned, evidently distracted by the sight of his obviously injured, former Head of House laid out on a stretcher in front of him. "What happened?" the boy asked, both curiosity and concern colouring his tone.

"Nothing for you be concerned about, Madam Pomfrey has the situation well in hand. Professor Snape will be fine. Now, what was it that you needed?" the Headmaster prompted the teen.

"Um… the other seventh year girls told me that Aries Cootes is missing from the dorm, Sir… I was just on my way to inform Madam Hooch," the boy answered.

"Ah," Dumbledore intoned, nodding his understanding, but doing some very quick thinking.

Completely unaware of the Headmaster's intention or desire to keep Miss Cootes' involvement in _any_ of Professor Snape's affairs overlooked, Madam Pomfrey unfortunately responded to the prefect before he was able to invent and share an alternative, plausible truth.

"Aries has been helping us with Professor Snape, Charles, and she is currently safely in the infirmary, so back off to bed with you," she answered in her usual abrupt manner, gesturing for the boy to return the way he had come and beginning to guide the laden stretcher up the staircase.

Unable to halt the Medi-witches' enlightenment before the pertinent details had already been imparted, Dumbledore had no choice but to _not_ make a greater deal of it; simply hoping that Mr Warrington might never gleam any remarkable connection between his teacher and fellow seventh year student.

However, upon seeing an unsettling comprehending expression cross the boy's features Dumbledore worried that a small amount of damage had already been done.

"You heard the Matron, Mr Warrington… back to the dungeons, off you go," he prompted.

"Ah… yes, Sir," the teen stammered, before swiftly turning and doing what he was told.

Having heard the exchange, Severus swore quietly to himself, knowing the implications as well as Dumbledore did. And in fact he knew the inadvertent slip was potentially far more damaging than the old man even realised, for the Headmaster was not yet aware of what Draco Malfoy had somehow discovered and imparted to his dear father and consequently the Dark Lord himself… but Merlin knew who else the brat had bragged to.

Nevertheless, Severus let the worries slide away as the stretcher bobbed along with him balanced on top; he was hardly in any position to do anything about it now. He would deal with whatever complications it brought when he was feeling better.

Once the Professor had been lowered onto a bed in the infirmary Madam Pomfrey set to work to treat the most obvious and serious of his injuries. He'd caught a glimpse of Miss Cootes on the way in through the doors, but as soon as the curtains were drawn around his bed he quickly put her presence from his mind; dealing instead with the excess pain caused by Poppy's probing examination and the overwhelming sense of vulnerability his ordeal had made him feel having her encroach so closely on his personal space, pinnacled by the removal or unfastening of some of his attire.

On the other side of the curtain, Dumbledore approached Miss Cootes.

"Madam Pomfrey asked me to see to the scratch on your chin, my dear," he said, tilting his head seeking permission.

Aries frowned in confusion, lifting her hand to her chin to explore what the Headmaster had meant.

"My chin?" she asked, perplexed, but she immediately found a tender spot she hadn't even noticed was there.

"Don't touch… I will be able to apply a potion to help it heal quickly," Albus said, pushing her hand down and away. "What happened?" he inquired, summoning the appropriate jar from the Matron's store room.

"Um… I'm not sure… Professor Snape must have caught me when he shoved me away. I didn't even realise," she said, quite surprised and puzzled. "He was really distraught; something awful has happened to him… he didn't seem to want to be touched at all… I don't think it was just _me_," she explained, rambling a little as a result of her own turmoil.

Slightly troubled by what Aries Cootes was illuminating of Severus' behaviour, and her own evident distress because of it, Dumbledore reached out a comforting hand to her shoulder, from which she instantly flinched a little with a slight grimace.

Concerned, he questioned her. "Are you hurt elsewhere?" he said with a small frown, retracting his hand.

"Um… it's just a small bruise… I'm okay. It's not his fault, he didn't mean it; he's… not himself I don't think," she expressed quietly, her own anxiety for her teacher more than evident.

Albus nodded, indicating he'd heard her concerns. "Professor Snape will be fine, Aries, don't worry yourself. Now, come on, we best get you all fixed up and off to bed… it's rather late."

With her aid the Headmaster had her scratched chin smeared with healing potion, and her bruise infused with bruise salve in a timely manner. He provided her with her own small supply for reapplication over the next couple of days and sent her on her way.

But before she had made it out the door he stopped her.

"Oh, and Miss Cootes…"

"Yes, Sir," she answered, turning to face her elderly Headmaster.

"We'll need to have a chat about what _you_ were doing out of your common room at this time of night. And not to mention how and why it was _you_ that happened to come across Professor Snape injured," he added meaningfully.

Aries took a few quick steps back toward her Headmaster, her expression alarmed. "Professor Dumbledore, it's not what you think, honest… I had Astronomy earlier-"

"Later," Albus said firmly, holding up a hand to halt her defence. "We'll talk about it later, Aries, it's late." In all honesty he was quite worried about Severus and this was a task that would wait. He again sent her on her way, bidding her a good night.

She nodded, "Goodnight, Sir," she replied, and left promptly.

When she was out of sight he joined Madam Pomfrey at Severus' bedside. The young professor appeared to be resting comfortably and Albus gazed at him anxiously for a few moments before addressing the Matron.

"He's asleep?" he asked, to which the Medi-witch nodded. "How is he?"

She was still busy working her healing magic, but it did not prevent her from answering the concerned Headmaster.

"His injuries will heal completely with time," she offered, and Dumbledore nodded appreciatively. "All this damage you see was inflicted the Muggle way, did you realise?" she added, "not a scrap of magic used against him by the looks."

Albus was surprised at the news. He badly wanted to ask if Poppy suspected Muggles of perpetrating this offence against him, but his discretion for Severus' position as spy and prior knowledge that the dark man had indeed been summoned this evening had him hold his tongue – the less the Matron considered Severus' misfortune the better. Besides, he would get the full and accurate account from the man himself in mere hours at most when he woke.

"I see," he said, out of pure politeness to acknowledge the Medi-witch. "What have you given him?" he asked, indicating to the empty phials sitting on the bed-side table.

"Pain-reliever and Dreamless Sleep, and for once he didn't complain about having to remain here," Poppy replied with a degree of humour. "Ordinarily he is clamoring to get back down to his own rooms, even when he's quite unwell – he must be feeling extraordinarily bad not to argue this time."

"Hmm…" Dumbledore sounded, contemplatively, "Yes, well Miss Cootes also suggested he didn't seem himself when she found him. Did you discover anything unusual that might explain that during your examination?" he asked on a whim.

The woman became somber instantly, swallowed and hesitated before she answered. "I think that might be something you'd best talk to him about directly. It's just that he was asleep before I discovered… well, a concerning symptom, so I've not had a chance to discuss what I found with him; though it is my suspicion that he may not want to talk about it at all…" she added at a murmur.

The Matron looked as though she wanted to say more, but it was evident she didn't feel at liberty to do so without the injured Professor's permission; and in fact appeared guilty enough at what she _had_ divulged.

Many scenarios immediately ran through Dumbledore's head, each more horrific than the last, taking into account the report of Severus' apparent odd behaviour; not wanting to be touched, Poppy's reaction, the broken clasp on the man's trousers, the Muggle style beating, and the summons by Lord Voldemort who certainly held no aversion or reluctance to exact acts of perversion or cruelty - and together they did not bode well. His stomach swooped in anxious trepidation at what the lad might have had to endure.

'Though with what motive?' he thought, at a loss. If Voldemort had indeed inflicted this brutal 'punishment' upon his spy, Dumbledore truly had no clue as to the reason _why_; what transgression had Severus committed?

Dumbledore just watched for the next ten to fifteen minutes whilst the school's Medi-witch worked her healing spells on the injured wizard, noting how the man displayed more and more evidence of ease as she went on despite the fact that he was asleep.

Lastly the woman summoned another large bottle filled with orange potion and set it upon the side table with a small glass.

"I don't really want to disturb him," she said, gazing at the sleeping man with a reluctant expression, "but he needs to take a dose of tissue regeneration draught as soon as possible – it will help with the repair to the damaged internal organs."

"Let him rest a little longer… I'm sure up to another hour won't hurt too much," Dumbledore suggested to the fussing Medi-witch. "And before you even think about settling yourself in to wait…" he began, raising a meaningful eyebrow at the ordinarily overly diligent woman who was indeed about to take a seat until he'd spoken, "I'll sit with him… you go off to bed. I will ensure he has taken his medicine by the appropriate time," he offered.

Poppy looked surprised at the offer, but soon expressed her gratitude. The students would inevitably ensure she was kept as busy tomorrow as every other day cursing and experimenting on one another, and the Medi-witch was grateful to be able to get sufficient rest to deal with the daily mayhem. After doing one final check upon her patient she left promptly for bed, leaving the old Headmaster to settle himself next to his spy's bed, satisfied the young man was out of danger, but still troubled by what had transpired at Lord Voldemort's meeting and why.

Because of the Sleeping draught Severus had taken, he had needed to be woken approximately an hour later to swallow the dose of orange potion. Dumbledore assisted him to rise a little so as not to spill the thick brew all over his chest, but instead of lowering the Potions Master back to the bed, the older wizard used his wand to raise the head so the dark man was resting in a sitting position once more.

Severus was feeling a little under the weather still, despite Madam Pomfrey's efforts, but knew that he had to have this conversation with the Headmaster no matter how much he wanted to avoid it.

Still, the dark man made no move to begin the dialogue, so Albus gently offered him a small nudge by asking, "How are you feeling?"

"A little better…" The man fell silent once more, so Dumbledore pushed a little harder.

"What happened?" he asked, coming straight to the point. He knew that Severus most often appreciated the direct approach.

Severus let out a small, ironic chuckle, clutching at his injured side with a short gasp as a result. Although the bones had been healed, and he'd taken a measure of Pain-Reliever, severe bruising and internal damage remained enough for him to feel the damage.

Dumbledore resisted the urge to remind his young colleague to take it easy.

"He knows of the incident between Miss Cootes and myself," Severus provided somberly, all the sarcastic mirth now wiped from his demeanour. "This," he continued, working hard to control the shudder in his voice and gesturing to the evidence of the beating, "was both punishment and a warning… and also a message to you, quite probably."

The older man noticed a trace of something he could barely identify in the younger wizard's voice when he explained, but instinctively he knew it was significant.

"Oh?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Apparently the Dark Lord did not find your punishment… satisfactory," he elucidated.

"Ah," Albus replied, nodding. After a short pause Dumbledore asked. "Did he do it himself?"

Severus shook his head.

Albus was not surprised, "No, hardly," he agreed. "So, who else was involved?"

Severus closed his eyes and dipped his head; this was inching close to the heart of his trauma, dredging up the memories to the forefront of his mind.

"Mulciber. Avery. Nott. Lucius, though he did not participate. Walden Macnair and…" here Severus halted, deciding whether to even mention the Werewolf or not. His presence was of no consequence really; the creature was no Death Eater, he'd been invited for one purpose only. But still, he was now privy to some very potentially damaging information about Severus.

"And…?" prompted Dumbledore.

"Fenrir Greyback," he said, almost involuntarily; making him recognise that somewhere inside he really wanted Dumbledore to know… so he might receive any form of comfort or support from someone who understood what he'd been through.

"Greyback?" the Headmaster repeated slowly, clearly considering the implications of the non-Death Eater having been included in the assembly… especially now he had been made aware of what the 'punishment' was in aid of.

Severus lifted his head to see the older man's reaction. He was staring at Severus with an intense gaze, and Severus stared right back, willing the wise, old wizard to come to the right conclusion so he might not have to say it aloud himself.

After several moments it became too much, and the dark man lowered his chin again to stare at the covers resting over his legs.

"Severus…" the old man said softly. But the dark man did not look up again.

Albus continued regardless. "I noticed your… trouser clasp had been broken," he said, forming the sentence as a statement and not a question; and Severus felt himself begin to shiver slightly again. He closed his eyes as his breaths shallowed and sped up; several recent, sickening images bombarded him.

"Tell me, lad… were you raped?"

How took a shuddering, gasping breath in, not prepared for the degrading term Dumbledore had used to describe what had been done to him. He himself hadn't yet put a name to it.

He took a breath in, wishing and waiting for the word to spill from him automatically as the Werewolf's name had before, but he was not so fortunate. This time he had to force the sound past his lips.

"Yes…" he whispered, ashamed, humiliated, mortified all over again.


	10. Chapter 10 Public Conversations

_**Welcome back to another chapter... sorry for the delay. I found sudden inspiration to finish this chapter which has been sitting here two thirds complete for several weeks now... I hope that inspiration continues...**_

_**If you haven't yet checked it out, my other excuse for the delay is the new wip that I have recently posted... thoughts of that have pre-occupied my mind. I find it incredible that two very different stories can occupy and develop in my mind along side eachother... I am multi-skilled I infer from that. I should put that on my resume...**_

_**Anyway... the fall out begins... **_

_**Enjoy... and let me know your thoughts, please... :D**_

**Chapter 10**– _Public Conversations_

Dumbledore sighed softly in heartbreak for his young spy. It was one thing for the lad to have put his life on the line every time he faced the fiend that was threatening the harmony of the Wizarding world, but to now have to deal with something like this… well, it was unthinkable.

He watched the hurt man with a pitying gaze, despite knowing that the young wizard would loath to see it on his features. Fortunately Severus still had his chin lowered and his eyes closed; emanating shame and humiliation even though no such blame should be burdened by the victim in such circumstances.

Standing from his seat and stepping closer to the bed, Albus reached out to Severus and pulled the young man into his half embrace, leaning his own forehead against the drop of ebony locks that were being used to shield the man's face.

"I'm sorry… I'm so very sorry, Severus," he whispered, stroking a hand down the other side of the man's head. "Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked, softly.

Severus surprised himself by actually gaining a sense of security from being held… or more to the point, a renewed strength. He'd expected feelings of vulnerability, or the contact to spark a further series of the more horrid memories of the evening, but instead he felt safer, calmer and, amazingly, nurtured.

It gave him the strength he needed to answer.

"It did not last long," he offered quietly, leaning a little further into the older man's embrace. "Lucius, at least, was apparently appalled; he said he would not allow them to continue. He stopped them… I think," he explained with an ironic huff; though if Severus were honest, he would have to admit he was still a bit confused about what had occurred, and why the assault had ended so abruptly. All he remembered was a period of enraged yelling by several in the room before the brutes released him, and then Lucius' attempts to assure Severus that the ordeal was over.

Dumbledore nodded slightly against him, acknowledging his words.

"Do you think you might need medical attention for any… damage done?" he asked, trying to be delicate.

Severus swallowed. He knew he'd most likely suffered some kind of injury to his anus, despite the pain reliever he'd consumed something about the area felt strange… but of course that might have simply been because of the nature of the violation. He certainly felt all the stereotypical symptoms of a rape victim – feeling dirty, vulnerable, as though he was walking around with a neon sign announcing what he'd been through.

And Severus had certainly not partaken of any such sexual act before - not to mention Greyback had been rough and brutal - however the last thing he wanted or needed was anyone actually poking around having a look; he'd felt humiliated and exposed enough.

"_No_… I-I don't… it'll be fine," he answered, and although even to his own ears he did not sound the least bit convincing that everything _was_ fine, there was no doubt he'd made it perfectly clear that his decision was resolute.

He pulled out of the older man's supportive embrace, immediately lamenting the loss of the sense of security, and leaned himself back against the soft hospital pillow with a wince. His whole body was heavy with fatigue but he knew he'd need to disclose the entire calamity to Dumbledore before he'd be free to indulge in much needed rest; therefore he really wanted to get it over with. Unfortunately the words wouldn't come.

"So, is it determinable _how _Voldemort discovered our little secret?" questioned Dumbledore after several moments silence gazing speculatively at Severus.

The injured man cringed in anxiety, a gasp slipping from his lips at the mention of the fiend's name. "Must you?" Severus breathed, a shudder rippling through his entire body all the way to his toes.

Severus didn't like that he felt afraid of a stupid name, but he couldn't help his reaction, he'd been conditioned to fear it since he was a very young man. He'd also had first hand knowledge of what it felt like to be in the fiend's presence. The raw power and malevolence the Dark Lord emanated was certainly intimidating even for the likes of Severus, a wizard highly revered and considered sufficiently powerful himself – which was even more impressive considering his relatively young age. Severus certainly thought it pertinent that Dumbledore hadn't ever had to kneel directly in front of the wizard as a young man _knowing_ he was far inferior - perhaps if he'd ever felt such vulnerability he'd have more understanding for the feelings of terror the population had attached to the use of the moniker.

After another short pause Dumbledore responded contritely. "Forgive me, Severus… it is a bad habit of mine to disregard the effect that name has on others… and it is entirely insensitive of me under these circumstances." The Headmaster then clasped a hand over Severus' wrist in apology and re-took his seat.

Severus lightly nodded his acceptance of the old man's apology. The fear and apprehension was his own problem, Dumbledore need not feel guilty for it… Severus was just particularly touchy right now and already he was feeling rueful for snapping at his employer.

"How did he find out?" Dumbledore asked again, prompting the younger man from his regret.

"Draco Malfoy," Severus answered succinctly with a resigned sigh. The Headmaster frowned in concerned puzzlement at the revelation.

"Draco?" Dumbledore questioned. "I must have missed something… when…?"

"I had noticed he was acting quite suspiciously throughout the previous day or so. I mean at various times he _implied_ things, appeared to _know_ things… though I must admit I could not determine whether it was simply paranoia on my behalf. Evidently I ought not to have ignored my instincts."

"You don't know when and how exactly he discovered?" Albus asked, still thoughtful.

Severus shook his head. "I can't be sure… but it appeared he passed on the fact that you had knowledge of the event and had taken steps to discipline me, so…"

"I see," the old man responded, contemplating. "I don't believe Miss Cootes has divulged anything to anyone… she seems to be aware the circumstances would damage her reputation as much as yours."

Severus agreed with a nod… the girl seemed reliable enough in his opinion.

"And _we've_ had no public conversations…" Dumbledore began, but then paused. "Hmm, except at the door of your quarters that time," the old wizard suggested with a grim nod. "I could hear both of your raised voices even through the floo," he explained.

Severus winced again, but this time it had nothing to do with physical pain. He'd been warned by the Headmaster at the time that arguing with Aries in the hallways might realise consequences beyond Severus' consideration. And it was true; he'd certainly never pondered what might happen should the Dark Lord hear of his lapse in judgement.

He let out a shaky breath, supposing the Malfoy boy must have stumbled upon the goldmine of information purely by chance and might have been listening around the nearest darkened corner. It was also apparent the boy had not been immediately sure what to do with what he'd overheard; first taunting his Professor with a suggestion of knowledge and then later acting as though nothing was amiss. Severus now briefly wondered if Lucius had directed the boy to stay out of it once he'd been informed. Merlin knew the game Draco had been playing had certainly not been child's play and Lucius would not have wanted his son to make a wrong move and put himself at risk.

Dumbledore squeezed Severus' wrist gently once more. He apparently had disappeared into another period of introspection.

"And is this to be the end of it?" the old wizard questioned gravely.

Severus swallowed. "The terms are that my interactions with Miss Cootes, and indeed any other female students, remain professional and fleeting… and as long as the trust between us, you and I, remain unimpeded, the issue should not be ongoing."

Dumbledore nodded, evidently content enough with the ultimate outcome, but Severus just now remembered a worryingly critical portion of the evening he'd not had a chance to ponder until this moment.

The look on his face obviously alarmed the Headmaster.

"What is it?" he encouraged firmly.

"I just… whilst I… when they were doing _this_," he began, indicating again to the evidence of the beating he'd received, "I heard the Dark Lord task Lucius to look into the identity of the student involved… and her family," he informed the old Headmaster, glancing his way concernedly.

"He had not already done so?" Dumbledore queried, bemused.

"No… it seems Draco might not have passed on such information. At no time did _He_ refer to Miss Cootes by name. He suggested she was _distracting_ me from my position as spy… and wanted to discover what she might know," Severus revealed, a little startled and disturbed by the revelation, for it demonstrated that Severus' foolhardy behaviour had gone and cast a spotlight on a Slytherin student and her conspicuously _opposing_, or at best _impartial_, family who otherwise may have gone overlooked by the fiend.

"The Cootes family is _not_ a known supporter of the Dark Lord," Severus verbalised so Dumbledore might follow and understand his troubled train of thought.

"Yes, I gathered as much…" Dumbledore responded grimly. "Aries' mother's sister is in fact a Squib who married a Muggle. They are a very tight knit family; supportive of one another from what I remember of Aries' siblings. And as far as I am aware the entire family hold the very opposite ideals to Vol- … to You-Know-Who," Albus responded, only just remembering to avoid the dreaded name.

Nevertheless Severus was horrified at what he'd heard; the girl's family was of the very worst ilk considering the circumstances.

"Merlin… what have I started?" Severus hissed harshly to himself, alarmed at the turn of events. He raised his knees a little, automatically curling in on himself for being shamefully idiotic, but the movement hurt his stomach. He clutched at his battered and bruised torso, gasping at the pain and instead threw his head back against the pillow.

"Albus… I… what do we do now?" he pleaded, begging for guidance on how they might avoid the disaster he had foolishly, no matter how inadvertently, set in motion.

"Hush… you've been through enough tonight," Dumbledore soothed, patting him gently on his shoulder, encouraging him to relax his tense body. "It is time for you to rest… that is if you can think of nothing further of immediate importance?"

After a few moments of thought Severus quietly replied, "No… I don't think so."

"Okay… sleep then." At the doubtful look upon his Potion Master's face the Headmaster reassured him. "It is unlikely Lucius will have been able to question his son for more specific details yet, it being the middle of the night and all… so we have until at least the morning before we need act. Sleep, my boy… I need you _well_ for the coming days. In the meantime I will make some enquiries of my own."

Dumbledore stood from his chair, produced his wand once more and lowered the head of the hospital bed gently to a perfectly comfortable height. Severus sighed heavily, his emotions a conflicting tangle of relief, tense worry, shame and fury with himself. He hoped that with a little more rest he might finally get himself under control.

The Headmaster gazed at Severus with a look that conveyed compassion and care, yet also a sense of unease for the dark man's state of mind. "It has been a difficult night for you, I would imagine. How are you holding up… are you okay?" he asked frankly.

Severus didn't really know the answer to that. He supposed he would be given enough time. He was a strong person, he would deal with this difficult experience and then sweep it aside… as he had for nearly every other adversity he'd faced to date. And he was coping so far, holding it together… just. His chin started nodding before he'd even given his permission, but quickly decided silently that his instinctive reactions ought to be trusted.

Dumbledore didn't look entirely convinced but he nodded anyway with a small, affectionate smile and gathered his robes to move away.

But as the old man turned away from him, merely instants from leaving him all alone, suddenly Severus had the answer about his state of mind that had evaded him only moments ago. The gates, triple bolted in his chest, abruptly gave way and surged painfully open; bringing with them all the hurt, fear, humiliation and shock that he'd managed to keep locked away since Greyback had violated him.

He _wasn't_ okay… not in the least bit - not yet!

Harsh breaths ripped through his tender lungs, shuddering painfully across his bruised torso, and his already aching belly convulsed with the effort of holding back his sobs. He hastily rolled to his side, turning his back to the Headmaster, throwing his hands over his face to mask the utter wretchedness the deep lines of anguish betrayed. The sting and welling of tears in his eyes he could do nothing about.

After Albus had made a mere few steps from his spy's bed he heard the young man's struggle. He turned back and saw Severus curl in on himself and fight the misery that was clawing to get out of him. Dumbledore's expression melted into sympathetic heartbreak once more and he moved back to the bedside.

He reached one hand out and rested it lightly on the younger man's hip, and the other he stroked across the dark mass of hair that quite regularly acted as armour for the often misunderstood, ardent, frequently acerbic, young wizard.

"Let it out, Severus. Its okay, my boy… you are quite entitled to express grief over what has happened tonight. Let it come."

And with the offering of permission Severus did. He stopped fighting and let his tears flow and his sobs echo in the room; cleansing his soul and flushing out the hurt that had knotted in his chest. He might have cried for several minutes, he honestly had no idea, but eventually the need eased away and he lay quiet, numb and thoroughly worn out.

Dumbledore's hands never left their comforting positions the entire time; Severus did not push them away, and did not shun the support and care he perceived came from the older man's physical contact. It meant a lot to him just now, and hoped the fact that he allowed the Headmaster to demonstrate such compassion proved his appreciation, for he was simply unable to express himself with words at present.

Eventually Severus succumbed to his exhaustion and slipped into the healing embrace of sleep. Dumbledore left only then, confident the young man was finally comfortable and peaceful.

.

Dumbledore had retired for only a little over two hours of sleep before he rose again to ponder their newest dilemma. He needed to beat the Malfoy's owl and act before Lucius could connect and draw attention to the Cootes family any more than they had already attracted.

The trouble was the Headmaster was at a loss as to how to explain to the family just _how_ and _why_ they had been implicated in the first instance.

He certainly could not inform them that their daughter had had relations with a teacher and that the teacher had been allowed to continue his post because he was also a spy for the Light side, and conversely, held a similar post working for the Dark Lord.

He could not share that said teacher had been punished for the deed; not only by the Headmaster of Hogwarts, but also by Lord Voldemort himself in quite a brutal fashion with orders to keep his distance from their daughter in the future.

And he could not elaborate that the Professor in question had overheard the orders to His followers to investigate the Cootes family and in particular their youngest daughter, and potentially even interrogate them to determine what exactly they knew about the Potions Master and his dealings with the Death Eaters, if anything, and to establish what kind of family their spy was associating himself with.

In an essence, he could not _warn_ them that their beliefs and ideals, which dangerously conflicted with the dark side, would soon be under the scrutiny of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Not in a way that would be entirely effective, anyway. But it was all he had, so he had to try.

Dumbledore took a seat at his large desk and began to pen out an invitation to Mr and Mrs Cootes to attend an urgent meeting with the Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for later that day.

He sent the missive off with one of the school owls and prepared to make his way down to breakfast in the Great Hall. He intended to call in to see how Severus was faring after the meal; though of course throughout breakfast, and especially upon the arrival of the morning mail, Dumbledore would observe the Malfoy heir very closely.

.

Severus was not the only teacher missing during breakfast, Albus noted, before he stood and announced that all of Professor Snape's classes would be cancelled for the day. Dolores Umbridge's absence, whilst not alarming, was certainly curious; the woman rarely missed the morning meal. Albus was sure the Ministry appointed witch based her daily interference on how many students were smiling and for what reason each morning, so for her to miss the opportunity this time made the old Headmaster wonder what the High Inquisitor had discovered that was deemed more worthy of her attention.

After the announcement of the cancelled classes it became apparent that a great deal of the students, in particular the Slytherins, were already aware of their Professor's infirmity. The chatter and whispers spread through the crowd of breakfast takers like ink blossoming through cotton cloth: some of which could be heard clearly from the high table. The Headmaster was not surprised; after all he'd not forbidden Mr Warrington from sharing what he'd witnessed last night.

Albus also noted that the Malfoy boy did not participate in the spreading gossip. He distinctly kept his head down and appeared quite introspective, remaining rather non-reactive to the talk that was bubbling around him. The only clue that he actually was listening, despite attempting to appear not to be, was the occasional, furtive glances and small, concerned frowns he delivered to his housemates when he thought no-one was looking. In Albus' opinion the boy appeared to be quite alarmed about what he was hearing. By all accounts the old man had been led to believe Draco Malfoy had quite liked his Head of House and Potions Professor… was it perhaps possible the lad was now feeling a smidge of remorse for tattling on him? Had the boy not realised the full implications of reporting Severus' indiscretion to a fellow Death Eater?

Of course, that might become more of a problem than a help if Draco decided to throw Aries Cootes and her family under the proverbial bus with the hopes of salvaging what remained of Professor Snape's credibility amongst Lucius' associates, Albus considered thoughtfully.

When the owl post came, it was no surprise that the Malfoy's regal, family owl delivered a neat parchment envelope to the young heir. Albus watched him open it with guarded, but nevertheless keen interest; averting his gaze only when the boy looked up nervously. Draco glanced down again and allowed his eyes to scan the missive, and despite expecting it, Albus felt quite disheartened when the boy immediately snapped his regard to the blonde seventh year trying to quietly eat her breakfast at the end of the long table; who, ironically, was also attempting to ignore the blatant gossip about her infirm Professor and dismiss and deflect the now constant stream of whispered questions about what she knew and her own part in last night's drama.

After several minutes of mild harassment the girl abruptly stood up from her seat and hissed out in an obviously exasperated, yet tempered tone, "Look, I told you, I don't know anything, okay… I just happened to be going past the entrance doors when he came in!"

Miss Cootes then strode out of the hall without even a backwards glance.

"Hmm… were you indeed?" mumbled Dumbledore very softly, curious; knowing that her story was likely not quite the truth.

A few moments after the seventh year girl had rounded the doorway and was out of sight, Draco Malfoy leapt from his seat and stalked across the hall and out the very same door.

'Is he following her?' the Headmaster wondered, uneasiness worming through his chest. Indecision about whether to follow the pair plagued him for a few moments before he decided to do nothing.

'Surely the boy could have no reason to do her harm,' he reasoned silently, sighing softly with apprehension. 'Not yet, at least,' his considerations progressed, reminding him cynically of the ticking time bomb this drama presented.

"Everything alright, Albus?" Minerva McGonagall spoke, interrupting his thoughts. "You seem exceptionally tense," she noted worriedly, her Scottish accent prominent.

"Oh, Minerva… forgive me, I have been a tad concerned about Severus. In fact I feel I ought to go and see how he is," Dumbledore offered in place of the truth.

Minerva huffed out an exasperated breath. "Silly boy," she exclaimed quietly, shaking her head. "He really should know better than to go traipsing about Knockturn Alley so late at night – _alone_," she lectured irately. "Surely you did not sanction that?" she asked, a mite accusingly in Albus' opinion.

"I gave him permission to go," he answered pragmatically. He felt badly for both lying and keeping his fellow Order member out of the loop, but the circumstances by which these events were fuelled Albus felt were far too controversial. Minerva would not understand nor forgive Severus his transgression; and Albus needed Minerva's support for Severus… for the moment, at least.

"The both of us believed him capable enough, Minerva," he added. "Though I, of course, hold myself fully responsible. I perhaps expect too much of him," Albus said introspectively, shaking his head; and had McGonagall's suspicions been piqued at that time she might have made more out of the comment than she did.

Albus cleared his throat. "At any rate, I should go and see how he is faring," he said, pushing back his chair and rising to his feet.

Minerva nodded her agreement. "Give Professor Snape my best wishes for a speedy recovery, Albus?" she requested earnestly.

The Headmaster smiled pleasantly down at the aged witch and nodded. "Of course, Professor McGonagall… I am sure he will be delighted to hear of them." He then swept away through the Great Hall held up only momentarily by a small group of Slytherin seventh year lads headed for the door in front of him.

"… bet she did! And she's got a nice arse. Yeah, I wouldn't mind getting a piece of that myself!" one teen blurted crudely, unaware of the proximity of the Headmaster. However Albus merely smirked slightly behind his beard before intoning "_Language_, Mr Montague!" at which the boy flinched as though caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"S-Sorry Sir," the teen immediately apologized, putting up a good show of appearing rueful.

'Boys!' Albus thought exasperatedly, rolling his eyes. Though, he put the incident far from his mind immediately after and glided through and ahead of the mob of teenaged students. He had much more important things to worry about at the moment.

.

Aries took a deep breath and stepped out of her dorm. She had only needed a few moments to calm herself down from the stew she'd gotten into over breakfast. She didn't know how everyone had found out that she was the one who'd discovered Professor Snape injured, but Aries realised now that of course they'd want to know the 'who' and 'how' and 'what'… and _she_ was their only likely supply of information.

It was a pity for them that she honestly didn't know anything… well, not really.

As she came into the common room she came face to face with Draco Malfoy who, by his stance, Aries determined wanted something from her.

"What happened to him?" the fifth year boy demanded with no pretense of manners.

Aries was a little taken aback; it was as though the boy was accusing _her_ of hurting the Professor.

"I don't know," she repeated, thinking maybe this boy hadn't heard her announcement to the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. "I already told-"

"I know you know more than you're letting on… just tell me! What happened to him?"

Aries frowned, an uneasy feeling coming over her. _This _boy definitely gave the impression that _he_ knew a bit more than he was letting on.

"Look… it appeared as though he'd taken a beating or something… and he seemed a bit traumatised by it, but honestly, other than that I haven't got a clue. I only found him because I came down from Astronomy at the exact moment he came in through the doors. I didn't have anything else to do with it."

"But you _do_!" the boy said, definitely accusingly this time Aries sensed.

"What?" Aries responded, unnerved.

"You do… I know you do," he accused.

"What?" she repeated, "oh, whatever," Aries added, turning from the younger boy, not even wanting to hear what the idiot was going to say. He was fishing… or she hoped he was anyway.

She was half way to the common room door when he spoke again.

"You're a _slut_ and it's your fault… everything!" Draco bit out, not disguising the venom in his voice.

Aries swung around at the insult, her mouth hanging open; glaring daggers at the boy who'd accused her.

At that moment the common room door swung open and a small group of teenaged boys stumbled in, pushing and shoving one another playfully. But they stopped dead at the sight of the confrontation between Aries and Draco.

"You've been fucking him, haven't you? And how many other teachers have you spread your legs for?" Draco spat, his mouth running away with him with the arrival of witnesses.

Aries blanched, absolutely aghast that Draco was accusing her of that, so blatantly, so publically… and worst of all, correctly… at least in part. She was shocked – how in hell had he found out?

Although highly shaken Aries quickly considered her position; she could not admit to any such transgression… both her and Professor Snape's reputations were on the line.

"Oh don't be ridiculous! You're just a perverted, little snot whose imagination has run away with him, Draco. What… is this your depraved way of coming on to me?" she mocked, hoping to draw attention away from the very damaging allegation Malfoy had made in front of their peers.

A few sniggers came from the group of boys behind her and she hoped her taunt had been enough to distract them.

Draco was visibly furious at her retort; now glaring daggers at her in return, but she'd had enough. Aries spun on the spot and stormed out the door; furious and terrified and humiliated and shocked and frantic all at the same time.

Whilst the mob of boys surged forward and clapped a still fuming Malfoy on the back, laughing and whistling at the girl's heated and damning response, one boy watched her go; suspicion and obscene calculation measuring her retreating form.


	11. Chapter 11 More Than Enough Damage

_Please accept my apologies for the delay... I have a lot on my plate, sorry._

_Now, the Drama is certainly not over... and instead we'll see an ever increasing compound of damage upon damage as everything goes to hell in a handbasket..._

**WARNINGS - _Non-consensual sex! Rape! Violence! Language! Detailed events. Please read only if you are tough and can hack it! Again, only over 18's please..._**

_Otherwise, enjoy..._

**Chapter 11**_ – More Than Enough Damage_

Dumbledore strode purposefully into the Infirmary, eyes seeking out the partitioned bed in which he had last left his injured Potions Master exceptionally early that morning. What he found made him feel both apprehensive and irritated.

"Dolores," Poppy was chastising impatiently, "really, Madam, Severus needs to rest!"

The sickly sweet voice that followed made Albus want to block his ears with his fingers; unfortunately though he could not indulge his juvenile desire just now. He should have realised as soon as he noticed the Ministry witch missing from breakfast that she would be here harassing the injured man.

"Poppy," Madam Umbridge began pompously, "I only wished to discover the truth behind what Professor Snape was doing to get himself so damaged." The innocently raised eyebrows fooled no-one in the room that it was an innocuous inquiry.

Severus' voice, lacking its usual strength and thereby telling of the man's still poorly condition, spoke up. "Madam, I've already explained that I was sourcing ingredients for the NEWT level Potions class."

"Yes, but why so late?" Dolores questioned, her voice rising in pitch as if she didn't fully believe the man.

"I am ordinarily too _busy_ during the day," Severus spat out, his patience already wearing thin if his tone was anything to go by.

"Your classes end in plenty of time to whip over to visit the apothecary… or send in an owl order," Umbridge argued.

Severus sighed audibly. "The nature of the ingredients required makes it quite impossible…" he began before Dumbledore finally reached the end of his bed, his gaze taking in the pestering woman practically leaning intimidatingly over Severus who was sitting awkwardly, looking uncomfortable and perhaps even slightly distressed against his pillows.

"Dolores?" Albus intoned a little tightly, interrupting his Potions Master. Severus, Albus noticed, immediately clamped his mouth shut, apparently more than happy to let the Headmaster handle the exasperating woman from here on out. "I really think we ought to let Severus rest as Madam Pomfrey has suggested; he's been through quite an ordeal last night."

Albus glanced over at the Matron who looked quite relieved to see him arrive too. He offered her a nod of regard.

"Come, Madam, I shall be happy to explain what I informed the other teachers at the start of breakfast," Albus continued, holding his arm out to gesture the High Inquisitor away from the injured man's bed.

Professor Umbridge, however, refused to be led away. "But I'd like to hear from Professor Snape what happened," she persisted, defiantly flashing her eyes at the older wizard as if the secret being kept from her might suddenly materialize if she did.

Severus closed his eyes, weariness and discomfort obvious in the slump of his shoulders and the slow, slightly laboured breaths.

The Headmaster was quickly losing his patience with the meddling Ministerial witch and decided to be more forceful. "Professor Snape left the castle last evening with my full permission, knowledge of what he was doing and where he was going. It was simply an unfortunate coincidence that his attackers were seeking a target just as he arrived at his destination." Albus' features took on a firm look as he pinned the pink toad with his blue eyes.

She still did not look convinced, however, and raked a suspicious gaze back over the dark man in the bed.

"I assure you, Dolores, there is nothing remarkable nor significant to warrant the involvement of the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, nor the Hogwarts' High Inquisitor, as the proper authorities from the Ministry have already been alerted of the incident. I thank you Madam for your concern, but it is not necessary and I insist that you leave my unwell member of staff to rest and recuperate without further anguish!"

Albus' tone was quite adamant and after a short moment of wavering the squat woman finally nodded her acquiesce and turned fully toward the Headmaster.

"Never mind" she offered a little smugly instead, "I think I've heard enough. Though you can be assured I shall be looking into such practices, Albus: Sending a young, perhaps unapprised employee into a risky, potentially treacherous environment - for what seemingly appears to be _dubious_ ingredients no less - is something that the Ministry will likely not take kindly to, especially given the outcome," she said, indicating with a nod toward the bed ridden wizard. "I shall keep you abreast of my investigations and the views of my associates at the Ministry."

Despite the woman's submission being audaciously disguised as concern for a fellow colleague, Albus did not fail to interpret the threat and the blunt intent behind it – Dolores Umbridge would like nothing better than to unseat him from his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts so that she might gain more authority and influence in the workings of the school. Her own personal agenda was highly discernible and barely veiled behind her Ministry duty of High Inquisitor.

Albus nodded at the self-satisfied woman to both acknowledge her assumption and petty warning and also to bid her good day as she swept past him. He continued to watch her until she had flounced all the way to the end of the hallway. Only then did he sigh quietly with frustrated disquiet; the woman's interference was certainly a complication he could do without.

When he turned back to the bed he witnessed Poppy fluffing the injured man's pillows to try to make him more comfortable and offering him a phial of potion.

"Here, Severus, this should take the edge of it," she said encouragingly.

Upon closer inspection Albus could see that the young man was perspiring a little and shaking visibly. The man took the phial of _Pain Reliever_ appreciatively, attesting to the level of distress he must have been in to accept the promise of relief so readily.

"That foolish woman came in whist I was busy making floo orders to St Mungo's, Albus; she woke Severus up in order to badger him! I cannot believe the nerve of her," she said, incensed at the High Inquisitors' gall to mess with one of her patients and their care. She relieved the Potions Master of the empty phial and helped ease him back into the pillows.

"I'm sorry, Poppy; I shall endeavor to keep her away from the Infirmary in the future," the old wizard promised.

The Matron glared at him for a moment as if the whole debacle was his fault, which if he thought about was really probably partially true. Oh yes, Severus was certainly responsible for his own mistakes and Albus would not assert that he was liable for the worst of those in their entirety, but he believed that perhaps Severus would never have found himself so vulnerable to such a blunder in the first place if Albus had been more attentive of his spy's need for support and counsel. The lad was still young and therefore Albus should have assumed more responsibility for his wellbeing under such stressful circumstances; the boy was strong, but certainly not infallible.

As it was, many lessons had now been learned by the both of them, but had they been learned in time or had more than enough damage already been done? Unfortunately it was looking alarmingly like the latter to Albus right now he reluctantly conceded.

..SS.

Aries, terrified and thoroughly unnerved by what had happened, went directly to the Headmaster's office on the seventh floor instead of her first class, though unfortunately the Gargoyle did not permit her to pass and ride up the winding staircase. The man had either changed his password since last evening, or was not in his rooms.

Dismayed, Aries turned away, not sure what she ought to do now. She might find him still in the Great Hall, even though the bell for first classes was surely about to sound, but the probability was unlikely. Or she could wait here for him to return. It might be hours, but it would not deter her, she very badly needed to speak to him about Draco and what he apparently knew, or suspected at the least.

It made her ponder what he did know… recalling precisely what he had said to her.

"_I didn't have anything else to do with it."_ She'd said, honestly not believing she had, but Draco had said otherwise.

"_But you do!" _He'd accused her. _"I know you do."_

Aries remembered she had hoped he'd merely been stirring, or fishing for information, but at her dismissal he'd outright called her a _slut_ and told her that everything had been _her_ fault.

But what had he meant?

"_You've been fucking him, haven't you? And how many other teachers have you spread your legs for?"_ He'd then spat. The accusation was a little outrageous, but they'd just been interrupted by a group of her classmates, so Aries was sure Draco had been spurred on by the witnesses; exaggerated his allegation. However, despite the embellishment he had managed to get his point clearly across to Aries, which is what she was sure was his intention.

And that point had been that he _knew_!

Somehow Draco knew what Aries and Professor Snape had done! And apparently he believed that what happened to Professor Snape was Aries' fault. And presumably, now that she was thinking about it, that must have been because of what they had _done_ together. Why else would Draco have accused her of it?

It made her wonder who had attacked Snape for that anyway. For a vague moment her humour kicked in and she thought of her brothers, cousins and even her father… but they had no way of knowing, and they wouldn't do that anyway; she knew they wouldn't behave that way. Her family wasn't like that; they weren't vicious people.

But then who? Who would have to be so vicious by nature as to do what she'd seen done to Professor Snape? It was ruthless; savage; he'd been hurt very badly and had appeared quite traumatised by it.

A moment passed and she tried valiantly to deny it, but in the end she couldn't. She knew of only one group of people who would act with such brutality. _Death Eaters_!

She didn't want him to be connected in any way with You-Know-Who and his supporters, but this was not the first time the probability had crossed her mind.

'_Maybe he was stuck somewhere in the middle – not able to completely confide in either side_.' Aries remembered thinking last evening. Merlin, maybe that was truer than she'd even given the thought credit for at the time. Maybe he _was_ in the middle – directly in the middle. Maybe he was an informant; a spy of sorts?

It would explain a lot; how he'd managed to appear disdainful, yet never outwardly repellant of Muggle-borns. Did he have to pretend to be one of them, but never truly held their ideals? Is that why he's apparently held in esteem by both sides of this war, though never having declared a public position on the issues?

Her mind went suddenly somber and fearful when she remembered that Draco had implicated that Professor Snape had been attacked because of _her_. Because of his involvement with _her_!

Until this moment Aries had graciously believed Snape, in the event he _was_ actually a spy, to be working on the side of the Light, but now with the possibility that her family's decidedly 'Light' stance on the war issues might have more bearing on these circumstances she had to wonder.

'Oh my God, is he playing _both_ sides of this thing?' she wondered, astounded. 'No wonder he seems so desperate; he's in this thing up to his eyeballs,' Aries decided fretfully.

'And does that mean I am now too?' she wondered, panicky. The idea frightened her beyond her tolerance and she swiftly turned to dash toward the staircase to find Professor Dumbledore as urgently as she could.

However, as soon as she had pivoted on her heel she found herself smack in the face of Professor Umbridge, looking far too delighted to have found someone out of bounds during class time; the bell having rung whilst Aries was deep in thought.

Aries didn't particularly like the woman, but so far had not managed to get on her bad side as she'd seen several of her Gryffindor classmates do so.

"Miss…" the ghastly witch began, clearly searching for a name within her memories.

"Cootes," Aries supplied, both miffed that she'd needed to re-teach her Professor her name, but also a little satisfied that the woman had apparently no real need to remember her, as the witch generally made note of the students that crossed her as opposed to the ones that had done as they were told.

"Well, Miss Cootes, I do hope you have a very good excuse for not being in class?" Professor Umbridge asked, her sickly sweet voice grating on Aries' nerves in her anxiousness to get to Professor Dumbledore.

"I wanted to speak with the Headmaster," she said, keen to be allowed to move on to find the old wizard.

"A problem?" Umbridge twittered nosily.

"Um, well, sort of," Aries answered, not prepared at all in the need to supply a lie.

"Can I help then?" the teacher offered, but Aries sensed it was more out of the desire to pry than to help.

"Er… no, not really," Aries returned, wishing the Headmaster would suddenly appear.

"I see," the woman stated, not sounding understanding at all but in fact a little peeved. "Well in that case it must not be very urgent. Off to class with you, then; you can see the Headmaster during your break."

Aries went to open her mouth to speak but the Ministry witch cut her off.

"Uh, uh… off you go. And I shall check with your Professor if you arrived or not," she warned dauntingly.

Aries nodded, "Yes, Professor." She was ready to cry but could see she had no choice. She slipped off past the hateful woman and headed for Charms. Another hour or so wouldn't hurt, she decided. And it would give her more time to gather her thoughts about the whole sordid affair.

..

Severus was feeling decidedly healthier and more comfortable once the Mediwitch had been able to give him his waking doses of Potions, most especially the _Pain Reliever_.

When the ghastly pink toad had wakened him from deep sleep and immediately demanded to know what had happened to him he very quickly began to feel the remnant effects of his injuries, largely treated by the Matron though they were. Still, it had only been a matter of a few hours, and he remained rather tender and unwell.

It unnerved him that he was vulnerable to just about anyone coming into the hospital ward, especially given what he'd recently been through.

Severus indicated that he'd prefer to sit in the chair beside the bed once he'd returned from his assisted journey to the lavatory. Poppy helped settle him into it, covering his pajama clad legs with a blanket to make sure he stayed warm. He accepted it cordially, pulling the covers up to his waist quite meticulously, feeling the need to shield himself even though the protection was merely cloth.

Dumbledore had conjured his own seat, as usual, and was seated in front of him at the opposite end of the bed.

"How are you feeling, my boy?" he asked with concern, eyeing him inquisitively after Poppy had left to complete her ordering.

Severus knew what the older man was referring to; he'd ultimately broken down last night despite fighting to retain his composure.

He nodded assuredly. "I'm managing," he responded with a deep breath.

Dumbledore nodded with a small smile, evidently pleased to hear the news. "Good… but if you find the need to talk, I'm here," he offered sincerely.

Severus nodded, quite grateful, though fairly sure he would not again burden the Headmaster with his issues.

The Matron had detained him for a quick word in the bathroom earlier before she'd helped him walk back to his bed; gently letting him know what she'd found during her examination and delicately offering medical treatment (which he'd resolutely declined) and also made him aware of counseling services should he wish to participate. It was rather humiliating, but he let the woman talk and absorbed the information she wished him to know. If nothing else, the Medi-witch's brief pep talk made him realise that he was now feeling more in control of his emotions than the previous night. He would be able to cope on his own from here on out; he was confident, though there was still one factor that would help him gain back his usual indifference…

"However," he began to the Headmaster, "as the earlier High Inquisitor's visit has demonstrated, I'm hardly feeling secure here in the infirmary," he said, willing to take advantage of the circumstances. It was an added bonus that this tactic might aid him to escape the overzealous attentions of the Medi-witch, especially given her recent piteous expression upon their discussion in the bathroom. "Would you see to it to have Poppy release me to my quarters?" he asked, his tone fairly adamant it was both what he wanted and needed to feel safe.

Dumbledore again nodded, "I shall speak with Poppy and should her opinion be that you would cope without her continuous care I shall insist on your behalf."

Severus sighed softly, feeling satisfied. "And what of our dilemma?" Severus asked; keen to deflect any further attention from himself and his wellbeing.

"I have an appointment shortly with Mr and Mrs Cootes… to warn them, essentially," the Headmaster informed him.

Severus blanched a little.

"Don't worry, I shall endeavour to keep any mention of your name out of it," Dumbledore added at his Potions Master's apprehension.

"That's not what bothers me the most," he replied.

"I know," Albus returned, "we'll do our best to have this blow over as quickly as possible."

Severus locked eyes with the Headmaster and after a long stare breathed out a lengthy sigh. "But you don't think that's likely to, do you?" he said, resignedly.

Dumbledore held his gaze and began to shake his head. "No, Severus… I don't."

..

Albus swept along the corridor on his way to his meeting with Aries Cootes' parents. He had to wrangle some measure of damage control from this situation without making it worse. He had no idea if he would be successful.

He approached his office entrance, spoke the password and rode the staircase to the top; all the while going over his strategy in his head.

Soon he was settled at his desk and turned toward the flames as his floo roared to life; inviting the couple into his office graciously.

Once they were all seated and each had a steaming cup of tea in front of them Dumbledore began.

"I have invited you here today, not in the capacity of Headmaster of Hogwarts, but as a spokesperson for the Order of the Phoenix. I trust you are somewhat aware of the function of this group of wizards?"

At the affirmative nod from the pair on the opposite side of the desk Albus continued.

"I have recently come to hear of several rumours that specifically involve Lord Voldemort's interest and curiosity in your family, and I have asked you here today so that we might assist you to put in place a security measure to help keep you all safe. Are you interested in working with me?"

After an apprehensive glance at one another, Mr and Mrs Cootes looked back to the Headmaster and hastily nodded their agreement.

Albus smiled comforting, "Good," he said, launching into the explanation of his first strategy.

..

Aries tried several times throughout the day to find the Headmaster, but without seeking the assistance of another teacher to help locate him it was virtually impossible.

The man was not in his office any of the times the seventh year girl went there, and it was such a big castle that it was too difficult to just search for him in the hallways as there was practically three or four different ways to get to any destination from any point. The old wizard had even apparently skipped lunch for the first time Aries could ever remember… it was so frustrating!

She'd contemplated going to the Infirmary, as she figured the Headmaster might have been visiting Professor Snape at some stage and if not at least he might be able to help her catch up with Professor Dumbledore, but she really wanted to avoid that until it was absolutely necessary. She'd promised the man she would keep her distance and intended to honour that promise. If there was any chance her recent suppositions were correct regarding her involvement with him being the cause for his attackers then that was even more reason to stay away.

Aries turned toward her last class for the day, realising that worst case scenario she would see Professor Dumbledore at dinner in the Great Hall and could approach him regarding a meeting then. She relaxed a tiny bit; sure her torment would be coming to an end soon.

..

Albus returned to the Infirmary after his meeting with Kingsley Shacklebolt at the Minstry for Magic. He'd expressed to Professor Umbridge that he'd contacted the Auror Office regarding Severus' attack, and therefore he'd needed to follow through.

Of course Kinglsey was a member of the Order and therefore filled in to at least some degree regarding the true circumstances of the attack, and therefore would be able to distract and deflect the inquiry headed Albus' way as well.

All in all Albus believed he'd had a successful day.

He was now on his way to discover the Matron's decision on whether she'd be happy to release Severus to his quarters. The Medi-witch had insisted on keeping the injured man for the rest of the day at least, but then she'd said she would consider the move depending on Severus' condition.

When he pushed through the double doors and found the dark man sitting expectantly and fully dressed in the chair beside the bed he assumed the answer was _yes_.

"Ah, Albus," Poppy said from the bed across the room where a young third year lad lay covered in boils, "I've been hoping you would be along soon." She rolled her eyes at him and tilted her head toward the anxious Potions Master. "Severus is very keen to leave but I've been too busy to escort him down to his rooms… and now he's been making a nuisance of himself!" she said, her tone a mixture of humour and exasperation.

"Oh?" Albus replied, bemused.

"Yes, terrifying the students with his bad temper. If only I could take points from _him_," Poppy said sternly.

Albus rounded on the ill-tempered man scowling in the Medi-witch's direction. "Really, Severus, these are supposed to be your days off!" he said, managing to only half stifle a chuckle.

Severus did not look amused at the Headmaster's humour.

"Come then, my boy… let's go. Thank you, Poppy." He went to offer an arm for Severus to use to lever himself to his feet.

Poppy came over to join them. "Now, remember I'll be down at 6am, 11am, 5pm and10pm for the next couple of days. Rest and don't strain yourself else I'll bring you straight back up here," she threatened. "Alright, off you go."

Severus took a limped step and then paused. He looked up at the Medi-witch. "Thank you, Poppy," he offered earnestly. The Matron returned a short smile and flicked her head to the side to send them on their way.

Albus walked close to the injured man and assisted him physically when he tired. It was a long walk down to the dungeons from the Hospital Wing and Severus began to struggle with discomfort by the time they entered the dungeon corridor.

"I can conjure a stretcher, Severus, if you'd like?" Albus asked.

The dark man pointedly refused and so after a short rest leaning up against the cool stone wall, Albus instead conjured a walking cane for the young man to use. They then pushed on until they arrived at the door to his personal quarters. Severus used his wand to disable the wards and they both entered; Albus first transfiguring the armchair into a squashy sofa and assisting his Potions Master down onto it, lifting his legs onto it too.

Severus dropped the cane to the floor, relaxed back against the cushions and let out a shaky gasp of relief.

"Would you like me to fetch Poppy?" the Headmaster asked, a tad concerned, for the man in his care had paled considerably during the long walk.

It was true that Severus did not feel particularly well but he declined the offer to fetch the Matron. He thought he'd be feeling better after a few minutes proper rest.

"No… I'm sure I'll be fine soon. But please, tell me how your meeting with the Cootes family went," he asked, eager to finally find out what was happening.

..

Aries returned to the Slytherin common room after her last class and dropped off her satchel into her dorm. She'd decided to make one more attempt at catching the Headmaster in his office before dinner.

She made her way back through the practically empty common room and back through the dungeon corridor and up the numerous staircases only to be disappointed once more.

"Fine, dinner then," she whispered aloud, turning in disillusionment to traipse all the way back to the dungeons again.

When she opened the common room door she was confronted by at least two dozen sets of eyes just staring at her; some in disgust and others with a leering amusement. Either way she couldn't tolerate them, so she turned on her heel and fled through the corridors until she was in a fairly disused part of the dungeons. She slid down the nearest wall to sit in misery on the cold, stone floor; her only regret not having brought her satchel with her so that at least she might get some homework done.

Aries brought her hands to her face and almost gave in to her mournful mood when she heard a noise to her right, the same way she had come. She tilted her head minutely in curiosity.

When the soft shuffling sound came again Aries began to feel a little apprehensive. She couldn't see anything, but the noise sounded slightly closer to her.

Although she knew the dungeon corridors well, being a Slytherin, she still felt an uneasy sense of the unknown about the many hundreds of meters of disused sections of the castle. And she'd rarely wandered about in these parts alone before.

She watched the empty space the sound had seemed to come from for several more moments, but there was nothing further. She turned her consideration inwards once more, gazing down at her knees again.

'I hate to think what Draco has told everyone,' she thought morbidly, 'or maybe even who," she added. Aries didn't like the little turd of a boy, never really had taken to him, he was far too conceited for her liking. And now he'd just proved how foul he could be to boot. She really did wish she knew for sure what the little vermin did actually _know _and _who_ he might have told.

'If the little shit told anyone…'

Aries heard the noise again, even closer this time, and she truly became alarmed. She instantly leapt to her feet and whipped out her wand and spoke, "Lumos!" The corridor, already lit with one sconce became brightly illuminated with the light from her wand. But the light revealed nothing of interest or menacing.

Nevertheless, Aries was considering making her way back to the more populated corridors, or even up to the Great Hall to sit and wait for dinner when she was crash tackled to the ground, her wand wrenched from her outstretched hand and tossed several meters away, well out of reach.

She screamed shrilly until her skull bounced sickeningly off the hard stone floor, and then her cry became flooded with pain. After a minute of fighting the swirling, spinning inside her head and barely recognising what was happening Aries came back to herself. In the time she was knocked senseless her attacker, who she now realised was completely invisible, had taken advantage of her lack of fight and had settled themselves on top of her and between her legs. Hands were sliding unconscionably up her thighs under her skirt heading for her groin.

"Oh, God," she said weakly, knowing very well where this was heading. "Stop!" she cried out.

"Shhh," her attacker shushed, continuing with the assault, sliding his fingers beneath her underwear.

Aries did not want to shush, however, and began to fight in earnest, trying to dislodge the man/boy. She knew without a doubt he was male by now, for the evidence was hot and hard against her inner thigh.

"Oooh, I like it when they fight," he whispered, ripping the underwear until it was no longer a barrier keeping him from his prize. He sunk unwelcome fingers deeply into her most private place.

Aries cried out again at the discomfort and mortification and was also frustrated not to be able to determine anything about her attackers identity because of the whispering. She had begun to cry.

By now her attacker had managed to maneuver himself so that his erection was pressed against her entrance. Aries was determined to not let it happen and she began to wrestle harder with her attacker to try to throw him off.

He reached up to grip her arm, as her efforts were proving somewhat successful, but unfortunately he'd managed to press into her a little by now.

"Don't," she pleaded again.

He merely chuckled darkly. "But you like it, I know you do," he whispered obscenely.

This taunting infuriated Aries and she reached up with her hand to scratch at the invisible face she could feel was there on top of her. With a feral growl she also brought her knee up to try to catch him somewhere painful.

He obviously didn't like this because next thing she knew Aries had felt a brutal blow to the side of her face. She cried harshly as her head snapped to the side. But the treatment only spurred her on further to defend herself.

She lunged up at her attacker suddenly, opening her mouth wide, and was rewarded with a lump of flesh between her teeth. She bit down hard and drew a howl from her attacker. He withdrew slightly, his organ slipping from her in the process, and struck at her face again. This time the blow did far more damage and Aries could barely breathe for a few seconds it hurt so much.

However, she knew she didn't have want to give him time to regroup, so before she could even admit to thinking about it properly she had drawn her knee up again and had clipped him in his flanks.

Whilst he was trying desperately to re-tame the flailing leg, Aries took advantage again and bit the nearest shoulder that had come a little too close to her mouth in the struggle. This finally made him retreat, cursing harshly.

Another kick with her leg had him cringing, and then an elbow to what she supposed was his hard head as she scrambled to her feet and she was away, bolting down the corridor madly.

She could hear the pounding of his footfalls after her, and it spurred her on faster, screaming for help.

Aries was by now hysterical, her screams and sobs melded together until she'd barely left a moment to breathe. She just ran, not even really taking note of where she was running, just away from her attacker. She wasn't going to stop; she wasn't going to stop until someone stopped her.

..

"So, hopefully these measures will help keep the family safer," Dumbledore explained, "they will need to react cleverly, and I have faith in both Andreas and Claudia; they seemed to take me seriously enough."

Severus nodded, mildly satisfied by Dumbledore's effort.

"Could you not hide them?" he asked, wishing more was being done.

Dumbledore shook his head. "That would just admit guilt, Severus. It would put them at even greater risk of becoming a target. As it would you, my boy," the Headmaster enlightened, and Severus realised he would have to agree.

'What a mess,' he thought miserably.

"What about Aries?" he asked, suddenly recalling the youngest member of the family he'd inadvertently put in jeopardy.

Dumbledore, sitting in his own chintz armchair across from Severus, the fireplace crackling heartily, nodded. "Yes, I shall need to discuss all this with her too; she is, after all, in the same, if not direr, predicament."

Severus nodded, even more worried for the girl who was his student, as well as the vixen that had tempted him to begin with.

Out of the corner of his eye Severus noticed the old Headmaster go suddenly still. He looked to Severus whilst cocking his ear slightly; listening. And as soon as Severus concentrated too he also heard it.

_Screaming_; a frantically screaming voice of a young girl somewhere off in the distant corridors.

Albus was on his feet quickly. Severus tried to scramble with him, but immediately he felt a gentle budge on his chest which knocked him back to the sofa. He glanced up at the Headmaster and saw the old man's wand held aloft.

"You will stay there," he insisted brusquely. "Do not defy me, Severus… stay right there!"

Really far too ill to argue Severus just nodded his agreement. Instead, he drew his wand from his robes as the Headmaster swiftly left through the doorway, the door swinging back and slamming closed again behind him.

..

The Headmaster hurtled down the corridor toward the hysterical screaming. It was coming closer as both parties seemingly travelled in one another's direction. And soon enough the young woman had run headlong into the Headmaster's protective grasp.

"Miss Cootes!" he said firmly to the still hysterical girl. "Shhh… it's okay, tell me what's wrong, what happened?"

"H-He's following m-me. Chasing me. He r-raped me," she managed to grind out despite her hysteria.

Aghast at her statement the Headmaster raised his wand to the vacant corridor in front of him, searching for the girl's alleged attacker. He was incensed at the notion that such and insidious crime had apparently been committed within the walls of the school and under his watch.

"Who, Miss Cootes… who did it?" he demanded.

She was sobbing wildly into the robes on his chest. "I d-don't know… I couldn't see… I don't kn-know!" She was practically screaming her reply by the end, hysteria claiming what sentience she had managed to retain until now.

Knowing he could not hunt the perpetrator with the distraught girl in tow, Albus decided to return to Severus' rooms and leave the poor girl with him while he searched for clues, evidence. He spun on the spot and led the shivering child toward the warmed rooms.

..

Severus stiffened as his door swung violently open, admitting the sobbing girl wrapped in the Headmaster's embrace.

He was rather alarmed by the situation and it did not help that he had been unable to do anything but sit and wait in anxiousness when ordinarily he would have been occupied with searching or finding a solution.

When the Headmaster plonked the distressed girl down on the sofa next to him he did not immediately recognise her. He was too disturbed himself by the blood that was blossoming on the Dumbledore's robes and the hysterical cries of the girl.

"What happened?" he asked, stunned.

Dumbledore glanced at him, a disturbed expression shaping his features and a pained flicker in his deep blue eyes. "Miss Cootes says she's been raped," he said, and Severus was sent reeling.


	12. Chapter 12 Repercussions

**_What's it been...? A year... two? *blushes* Well, here is my bi-annual offering... _**

**_Nasty business for both our characters to come to terms with... but the drama is only just heating up..._**

**_Enjoy! And please review... _**

**Chapter 12** – _Repercussions_

Severus' breath was stalled while he absorbed what the Headmaster had just said and a rush of horrifying memories came back to him.

"Raped?" he questioned, stunned. The Headmaster had returned his attention to the crying girl; attempting to calm her. The dark man's thoughts drew a disturbing conclusion to his mind.

"He's here?" Severus automatically queried with unfounded, yet completely understandable anxiety.

Dumbledore glanced over at him, instantly and regretfully realising the other man's deduction.

He shook his head, though was admittedly not as confident as he'd liked to have been. "Miss Cootes could not tell me who did this, but _no_, Severus… we cannot assume this is related."

Severus sent him a look that expressed clearly his incredulity. "_Both_ of us… within twenty-four hours! Are you mad?"

"No, however I have no time to argue this out… I need to organize a search of the dungeons… or potentially the whole castle and its grounds by now," he stated with firm urgency. "Contact Poppy via the floo and have her come through to see to Miss Cootes; I have to go."

He turned to the girl in his arms. "Shh, Miss Cootes… it's okay now, you're safe. Professor Snape is here, I'll leave you with him only for a little while." And with that Albus disentangled himself from the distraught teenager and swiftly left the room, leaving Severus with the sobbing young woman.

She was, thankfully, gradually quieting herself since the Headmaster's departure and Severus shifted himself on the sofa gingerly to better observe her. He could still see blood running slowly down her cheek from a cut above her eye, but the rest of her face was covered by her hands. Her visible distress made him feel anxious himself and he resentfully acknowledged that it was too soon for Dumbledore to have thrown him into such a situation. But she was here, distraught and at least mildly injured; he needed to lever himself off the couch and contact the Matron for her.

He reached down for the walking stick and with some effort pushed to his feet. The exertion of walking down from the infirmary had left him with very little strength and he'd had little time to recuperate since, but he pressed himself to step to the fireplace and ignite a blaze with his wand. The floo powder was in a stone bowl atop the mantle and he swapped the walking stick to his left hand along with his wand and pinched up a handful. Before he threw it in he glanced back at the now quiet girl sitting on the sofa.

She was watching him; having removed her hands from her face. Severus could now see that her face was a mottled splotch of colours and swellings that marked her distress and the trauma she'd just undergone. It was upsetting to see that formerly pretty face so disfigured, especially for Severus who had seen his own face that morning in the mirror and knew exactly what such damage could feel like. He turned away promptly not wishing to view the unsettling sight and threw the powder into the flames; turning them green.

Dumbledore's voice suddenly boomed out around the room, starling both he and the girl. She gasped and he jumped slightly.

"All teachers please meet urgently at the dungeon entrance!" he announced. Severus ordinarily would have obeyed, however he knew that order excluded himself this time. He continued with his task.

Severus could not easily bend to use the floo, so instead he called the Matron's name clearly in the hopes that she would hear him call seeing as the floo connection was now open, especially in the wake of Dumbledore's urgent call to the teachers as Madam Pomfrey would be wondering what was afoot and would move close to her fire place in hopes of learning something.

"Poppy! Poppy can you hear me?"

The Matron soon answered, her head appearing in the flames, concerned and eager.

Severus promptly summoned her to his rooms making sure that she knew to bring her portable medi-kit with her before stepping back and waiting for her arrival.

Whilst he waited Miss Cootes spoke. Her voice was hesitant and wobbly with misery, but he heard her clearly, hyper aware of her presence as he was.

"I'm sorry… I don't even know how I got here," she said apologetically, her confusion discernible.

Severus twisted a little to face her out of confusion; not sure why she was apologising.

He eyed her for a moment before turning back to the dancing green flames.

"The Headmaster brought you… you don't remember?" he asked skeptically.

Her voice became slightly muffled again. "It's just a bit of a blur, that's all… I wouldn't have come here on purpose, I'm sorry," she answered, and several moments later the girl's shoulders were shaking gently from a fresh round of quiet sobs.

Severus swung back around to her and eyed her, slightly taken aback. He hadn't meant to convey that he was peeved with her uninvited arrival and presence - she'd just been _raped_ after all; he was hardly expecting her to have rational thoughts like remembering to avoid him - but the physical presentation of her trauma had been causing a suffocating lump to stick in his throat and he'd been unable to disguise his efforts of emotional distance better.

"It's alright," he eventually offered quietly, turning back to the fireplace, "I'm not angry."

Aries seemed to sob a little more vigorously, and Severus turned on his spot toward her again.

"Aries…" he said, completely forgetting in these emotional and sensitive circumstances that he ought not to use her first name given their recent history.

Madam Pomfrey stepped from the floo at that moment, saving Severus from the need to attempt to comfort the crying girl further.

Poppy looked over the dark man, assuming he was the one in need of her care before her ears, then eyes, found the second person in the room.

"What's going on, Severus?" her slight surprise and suspicion about finding a female student in the Professor's personal rooms noticeable.

"Albus found her screaming in the halls… Miss Cootes says she's been raped," he answered the Matron promptly; hardly wishing to prolong the woman's misgivings.

"Oh my word!" Poppy expressed with shock, immediately kneeling in front of the distraught girl.

Severus took a few shuffled steps toward the floo and closed the connection with a wave of his wand before grasping the corner of the mantle with his hand; he was becoming quite fatigued standing so long.

"Where's Albus?" Madam Pomfrey asked over her shoulder to him.

"Gone in search of the culprit," Severus offered, beginning to feel his weakened limbs starting to shake with strain.

"Aries… sweetheart, tell me what happened," Poppy gently prodded the girl whilst she examined her visible wounds.

Severus frowned; did he really want to bear witness to the re-telling of the details of her trauma? He wanted to escape to his bedroom but Miss Cootes was already explaining and he could not help but hear.

"I fought him off, Madam Pomfrey, but I couldn't stop him entirely. I tried… I tried…" she said apologetically with intermittent sobs.

"Oh, love… don't you believe for one second that any of this is your fault. He's to blame… he's the _only_ one to blame!" Madam Pomfrey insisted hotly. "And it seems you did well if you fought him off – good girl. Now tell me… did he manage to penetrate?"

Poppy had retrieved some pads and cleansing potion from her kit and was cleaning the girl's cuts as she spoke and listened.

Out of the corner of his eye Severus saw Aries nod that _yes_, her attacker had managed to penetrate during the assault, and Severus became suddenly aware that not only should he not be allowing himself to hear these things for his own wellbeing, but that he really ought to give the girl some privacy too. He turned on the spot a little too quickly and gasped at the painful twinge felt in his gut but kept moving toward his bedroom door.

"Severus, do you need a hand?" Poppy asked him concernedly.

"No… I'm fine; just see to the girl," he swiftly answered, eager to escape the room.

Once he'd made it to his room and closed the door he took a seat on the edge of his bed with a sigh. He was still quite unwell and was definitely in need of more rest than he was currently getting.

As he sat there he was able to think. The whole debacle that had started only three days ago, and how it had so far affected both he and Miss Cootes, now played through his mind.

Miss Cootes might have suffered nearly as much as he himself, Severus now decided. He wondered blithely if being raped might affect a woman more acutely than a man; but as muted recollections of his own reactions after his ordeal surfaced in his mind, compared with those of the slightly more collected Miss Cootes, he dismissed the chauvinistic thought.

She'd been spared the brutal beating Severus had been dealt, of course, and how much of his distress might have been exacerbated by that? Greyback had been able to take much more advantage because he'd been battered into submission and held down first, so how might his ordeal have differed had they'd been one on one? In a purely physical fight Greyback was probably superior, but maybe Severus could have prevented at least the sexual assault.

Severus frowned, wishing he'd been in more of a position to fight the brute off; as Aries had apparently been able to do. Severus rubbed his eyes; subconsciously trying to rid himself of the memories pushing to become dominant in his mind.

A moment passed before Severus' frown of thought deepened as the oddity of the circumstance hit him.

'She'd fought him off?'

'A fully grown, and quite large, man whose single intent was to violate her?'

Severus shook his head, denying his previous assumption. Dumbledore was right; he shouldn't just assume this attack was related. And now he had some rather pertinent questions to ask of Miss Cootes.

He looked toward his door, wondering whether it was a good time to re-enter his small living room yet or not when he heard the whooshing sound of his floo.

Madam Pomfrey must have left to settle her newest patient into the hospital wing, Severus presumed, so decided to submit his thoughts instead to the Headmaster who would inquire further of the girl.

He turned his head and eyed his inviting bed; he was quite exhausted, and before he'd fully decided on the action he'd used his wand to loosen his laces and toed off his boots, dropped his walking stick next to them, and was reaching to pull down the dark green covers so he could gingerly climb beneath them and finally get the rest his healing body was craving.

His jacket in an untidy pile on the floor beside the bed and his shirt buttons undone for comfort he dragged the covers back up on top of himself. His head had barely been on the pillow five minutes and his mind was just starting the slow descent into slumber when a timid knock sounded on the outside of his door.

Believing the knocker to be either the Headmaster returning or Madame Pomfrey coming to harass him to take more medicine and give the first of her four times daily examinations he answered, "I'm awake, you can come in."

The doorknob twisted and the door swung gently inwards until Severus could see Aries Cootes standing apprehensively in the doorway.

"Sir?" she said hesitantly, "I really need to talk to you."

Severus raised himself a little on his elbow, very astounded at the identity of the knocker.

"I thought you'd left… where's Madame Pomfrey?" he asked bluntly.

"She was called away… through the floo."

He sighed, "Why? Why do need to talk to me?" he clarified, closing his eyes to focus on retaining his patience. This whole saga with the girl was getting ridiculous… here she was now practically in his _bedroom_; of all places this particular female student shouldn't be!

She barely held in a distressed sob at his impatient tone. "I've been trying to find Professor Dumbledore all day… I wouldn't have come to you, like I promised, but I couldn't find him all day… and I was a bit too overwhelmed before. And now he's gone again, and I need to let someone know what happened this morning. I'm scared," she finished frankly.

Reacting to her obvious distress Severus's expression fell into concern. "What happened this morning?" he commanded, his attentiveness sharpening.

Aries spied the small chair just inside the door. "Can I sit down please?" she asked, indicating to the seat.

Severus surveyed her quickly and he noticed she appeared to be clinging tightly to the door jam, so he allowed her request with a short nod.

Aries perched herself on the seat and sat staring at her hands. "Draco Malfoy said some things to me this morning after breakfast. He must know somehow," she said.

Severus blanched. What further calamity was this blasted boy about to unleash? He pushed himself to a sitting position on the edge of his bed once more, an arm supporting his aching middle.

"What did he say?" he asked.

"He called me a slut… and he said it was all _my_ fault what happened to you; that it was all about me," she replied. "And he accused me outright of sleeping with you and then he asked how many other teachers I had spread my legs for. It was in front of a group of seventh year boys too." The humiliation she'd suffered during the confrontation was evident in her retelling.

"He said this in front of other students?" he asked, aghast at Draco's apparent recklessness.

"Um… it wasn't really like that… they barged into the common room where he was already having a go at me – they only heard, 'You've been fucking him, haven't you?' and the bit about spreading my legs, so he didn't actually mention your name in front of them, as such," she clarified.

Severus internally sighed with relief. Draco had been sufficiently vague, it seemed.

"You denied it, of course?" he asked, hoping the girl had used the intelligence and cunning she'd proven herself to have.

She nodded in confirmation.

"Good. It sounds as though little to no damage was actually done, Aries. You don't have anything to fear from Draco; he won't hurt you," Severus assured the girl. The little turd could be dangerous in his own way, as Severus had discovered, but the Head of Slytherin had not known the Malfoy heir to be particularly violent; just cruel. Well, with the exception of his abhorrence and fierce rivalry with Potter, that was.

She finally looked up from her hands and caught his eyes. "It's not _him_ I'm scared of," she announced candidly.

He maintained his gaze in questioning fashion.

She licked her lips and took a deep breath. "I have a theory, Sir. And perhaps it's absurd… but I don't think so."

Severus held her gaze intently, suddenly wary and slightly expectant of what was coming for she was visibly upset and frightened.

"What happened to you _is_ my fault, isn't it?" she announced candidly. "Just like Draco said. And it's because of who you are… and what you've been doing."

Severus remained reactionless… his expression purposely still and closed.

"I don't expect you to confirm or even deny it, but I think you're some kind of double spy, informant or something… and Draco knows this, or at least he thinks he does, and now he thinks _I'm_ involved with you." The girl's lip quivered, barely maintaining her poise, yet a tear managed to escape and roll down her cheek.

Still Severus sat emotionless.

"_They_ did this to you because of me… I don't know why, I haven't worked that out yet… but please tell me they aren't after me…"

Her emotions finally overcame her resistance and several tears followed the first as she began to sob with fear. Aries moved swiftly forwards and knelt at his feet pleadingly, her head bent with her forehead resting on his knee.

"Professor, tell me _Death Eaters_ won't be coming for _me_ next!" she whispered hysterically, her shoulders shaking violently. She was evidently utterly terrified.

Severus only sat non-reactive for a few more moments before he couldn't bear it any longer. 'Salazar's fucking slut…' was all his mind could register. He reached out his left hand and embraced her shoulders as best he could.

This was his fault! What kind of foul, stinking mess had he dragged this young, innocent girl into? And with only a few clues _she_ had virtually guessed it all… worst case scenario!

And what was he to answer her? It was probably true; they would come for her. What they would _do_ to her, if anything, he had no idea; but they would enquire about her and her family at the least… and would, by any means, determine what any of them knew about Professor Severus Snape and his extra-curricular activities.

"Shhh… Aries… listen to me. Listen!" he insisted. "They won't hurt you like they have me – that was different. What they want from you is simple… they just want to know what you _think_ you _know_ about me."

She quieted herself instantly, glancing up at him in alarm. "What I _think_ I _know_? Merlin… but what if I inadvertently give away the truth?" she said, noticeably troubled.

Severus's expression became even more serious. "The _truth_ is irrelevant, Aries… and you certainly do not need to be acquainted with exactly what that is. It will be better that way. _Intention_, however, that is what matters… and whether that intention represents a real threat to them."

"Intention? What do you mean?"

Severus gave her a hard look. "Well… what do you intend to _tell_ of what you know, and to whom?"

Her eyes were wide and panicked. "No… nothing, I swear."

"You have to _mean_ it. You have to make that decision within you, Aries."

She took several moments to comprehend his implication, before she responded. "I do mean it… I won't say anything to anyone… ever."

After a few moments measuring her, Severus nodded lightly. "Good. That should be enough," he added, hopefully, though it was more to assure himself than the girl.

She stared up at him for a long while, seemingly placing every ounce of her confidence in his judgement. And rightly so, he deduced, for _he_ knew everything about why this was happening, whilst she knew very little despite her quite accurate guessing.

He straightened himself, feeling adequately satisfied.

She bent her head forward again and rested it against his knee once more and he felt her creep slightly closer on her knees to virtually hug against his leg seeking comfort from him. Severus blithely wondered what Madame Pomfrey would think if she discovered the girl here like this in his bedroom. He knew he'd need to move her, off his leg and at least out of his room, but whist he had her close he decided he'd try to determine what had happened this evening that had led to her claim of rape. He needed to satisfy himself about whether this attack was related to his own in any way.

"Aries," he began, "do you know who raped you?" he asked softly.

She stiffened slightly at the question, but did not lift her head off his knee. "No… I couldn't _see_ him! I tried to explain that to Madame Pomfrey, but I don't think she understood what I meant. He was _invisible_… or disillusioned or something."

A slight clue, Severus noted. Greyback could not have performed that spell on himself, he wasn't magical. So either some other wizard had done it for him, or it hadn't been him.

"Can you tell me anything about him that might help identify him?"

The girl shrugged.

"A smell?" he suggested, unexpectedly recalling Greyback's putrid breath. "… his size, weight... was it a _man_, Aries, a fully grown man? Or could it have been another student perhaps?"

She thought for several long seconds. "I don't think he was that big. He didn't feel solid like a man… like you did," she finished. Severus was taken aback a moment. The girl had just made a comparison about how he'd felt in her arms when they'd been intimate. He closed his eyes a moment and swallowed down his disconcertion and moved on.

"So not a man? A boy? A teenager?" he asked.

She glanced up at him and nodded. "Yes, I think it might have been."

Severus contemplated what next to ask. "What about hair… did you notice anything specific about the length… texture?"

She thought again, but shook her head. "No… I don't think it was long, but I didn't really notice that."

The dark man nodded, but he was running out of things to suggest.

"His clothes… was their anything distinctive you felt?"

She shook her head at that too.

"Anything, Aries… think!" he insisted firmly.

She shook her head again, but this time he noticed she appeared to become distressed at his pressing, so he backed off.

"That will do," he told her gently. "I'll take you through to the infirmary." Severus felt he ought to inform Dumbledore as soon as possible that he'd need to interview the male student population individually.

He decided he'd take the girl through the floo despite avoiding it on his trip down because of the likelihood of aggravating his injuries too much; she'd been through too much to now march her through the halls, he thought. They arrived in one piece into Madame Pomfrey's office, but Severus lingered a little by the fireplace to catch his breath. It had hurt!

Aries passed through the door into the hospital wing, but moments later Severus heard a violent commotion start up. He rushed into the room to find Madame Pomfrey shoved to the floor and Aries shrieking feverishly and dementedly whilst trying to get at shirtless, Slytherin, seventh year; Mr. Montague, who was sitting atop the nearest bed. He in turn was fighting her off valiantly, and was likely soon to subdue the girl with a hefty clout to the face.

Severus raced up behind her and restrained her in a firm hug, but she continued to fight and screech furiously.

"The fucking bastard… let me go, let me go!" she screamed with a feral quality, over and over using colourful variations of vocabulary.

Despite his injuries Severus managed to pull the girl away and held her securely in his embrace as Poppy regained her feet and bellowed her own invectives.

"Aries Cootes! What in bloody Merlin…?" Poppy demanded.

The girl in Severus' arms was utterly hysterical and Severus groaned at her continued struggles that pained his battered body; but he refused to let her go as she was demanding.

Mr. Montague had bailed from his hospital bed and was warily making a gradual rearward retreat out the door looking shocked and livid at the same time.

Aries suddenly turned in Severus' arms to face him, now screaming in his face. "I bit him… I bit him!" she screeched to him distraughtly, and only a few moments passed before he comprehended what she'd been trying to tell him. The teenaged boy had at least two unmistakable bite marks on his upper torso which Madame Pomfrey had apparently just been cleaning.

Severus intended to go for his wand, but before he'd had a chance to react Poppy Pomfrey had whipped out her own and stuck the boy's bare feet firmly to the floor with her trademark _Sticking Charm_. He fell over onto his rump when his feet failed to make their next backwards step.

When the girl saw the result she stopped wrestling for freedom and sagged in Severus' arms, pulling them both down to the floor. Aries was sobbing hard into his chest and he wrapped his arms more firmly around her in an automatic comforting and calming embrace.

"Shh…" he soothed. "It's over," he whispered near her ear as he sucked in rapid, shallow breaths, grimacing in pain and his chest heaving from the exertion.

Professor Dumbledore raced in minutes later to find them all in the same position.


	13. Chapter 13 Visits

_**Another offering... so soon - whoa, the whole writing out an outline does work better - who woulda thunk it? :p**_

_**So, can anyone confirm from the books, or another JK source that Montague's first name is Graham - I found it on site, but it's not on all sites HP, so maybe it's fandom. I haven't got my books to hand, so if someone can find out, I'd appreciate it.**_

_**I took liberties with the start date of the "Inquisitorial Squad" to suit this fic, I hope you don't mind too much. It's rather AU anyway, I suppose...**_

_**Please read on to find out what other dramas will come from one short lapse in judgement... Enjoy! Please review too... I love to hear from you.**_

**Chapter 13** – _Visits_

Albus immediately took charge of the situation and had Montague marched off to a private room to be locked down until further inquiry could be carried out. The boy was furiously and vehemently denying responsibility and defending himself as he was led from the hospital ward.

"I'm telling you… there was this big bloke, _he_ did this to me… he gave me a clout 'cause I was in his way! I tried to stop him-"

Severus heard no more because the doors were closed, but he could hear the muffled yelling continue down the hall in the boy's ongoing pleas of self-defence.

Madame Pomfrey had been led into her office where Professor McGonagall was helping the Medi-witch apply ice to her wrist that she'd injured in the fall, but Severus preferred to sit still where he was for the time being, just trying to limit movement that pained him.

The girl in Severus' arms had not stopped shaking until the boy was gone, but now she seemed calmer. He dropped just his right arm from around the student's shoulders and leaned back slightly. She didn't move away voluntarily and he didn't yet make her.

Before leaving his bedroom Severus had pulled back on his boots, but had merely refastened a couple of the buttons on his white shirt. He hadn't intended to be more than a few minutes delivering the girl to the Infirmary and sharing what he'd learned of Aries' attacker with either Dumbledore if he'd been available, or with Madame Pomfrey to pass on if not. It did not occur to him that this drama would play out and he would not be able to just nip quickly back to his own rooms.

Consequently, when he leaned back slightly now, he felt his shirt front slip apart a fraction further than it ought to have; the few buttons he'd closed had apparently either come undone or torn off during his struggle to restrain Miss Cootes. After a few moments he felt the shirt swept aside even further and her small hand trace lightly and tenderly down the length of his bare chest and stomach where his deepest, ugliest bruises still remained. He froze and immediately he reached down between them and captured her offending hand (though her touch was hardly offensive) gently, but securely in his.

"I cannot have those kinds of feelings for you, Miss Cootes…" he said quietly and very compassionately near her ear, "…you should not touch me like that."

She stilled a moment before she lifted her chin from his chest and met his gaze, nodding her agreement. She looked as though she was blushing, but it was difficult to be sure as the skin around her eyes was also red and a little swollen from crying.

"Sorry… I just could see that you're still quite badly injured and I imagine I hurt you while I struggled. I'm sorry. Are you okay?" she asked caringly.

Severus maintained her gaze. He was warmed by her concern and indulged her by nodding yes. It struck him right then how pleasant it would feel had that concern and touch come from a woman free to do so under more appropriate circumstances. He breathed out a short sigh through his nose, closed his eyes and looked away; still clutching her hand steadily in his.

Several moments passed in silence before she said, "I want to go home… I want my Mum and Dad."

Surprised yet not astounded he glanced back at her small, delicate face steeped in sadness. Yes, he had been right all along, she _was_ just a child. A child in a woman's body… and he acknowledged just how difficult it was sometimes to tell the difference at a fleeting glance.

He nodded again to her. "Professor Dumbledore will no doubt contact them as soon as possible," he assured her, and sensed it was time to disentangle himself from her and reinstate the distance they'd agreed upon.

He helped her gently to rise and then levered himself with some difficulty up beside her and ushered her into the nearest bed, shoes and all; leaving her promptly to fetch Madame Pomfrey to see to her care. Despite his protestation Poppy refused to let him retreat back to his rooms before she'd had a chance to look him over to make sure he hadn't aggravated any of his injuries too seriously. Instead he was forced into the comfortable reclining armchair right there in her office and sternly told to get some rest while he waited for her to be ready. Severely exhausted by now, Severus swiftly and easily fell into a deep sleep and they left him there, supposing quite rightly that rest was the most important treatment for him for the time being.

SSOCSSOCSSOC

Muffled raised voices were heard coming from the ward when Severus woke. It didn't sound violent to him, so he elected to allow himself to ignore the situation. He was feeling a bit stiff and sore when he moved and was concurrently feeling warm and relaxed right where he was, so it wasn't a difficult choice to make. He closed his eyes hoping to fall back asleep.

However, it was soon apparent it wasn't really his choice to make.

After a firm rap, with apparently only the pretense of courtesy, the door to Poppy's office was opened and an older, grey haired, lean gentleman entered followed by a vexed looking Dumbledore.

"My apologies, Severus… this it seems was unavoidable," the Headmaster said regretfully.

Severus wasn't quite sure exactly what Dumbledore meant was unavoidable at this point. He waved a hand over the arm of the reclining chair and it magically righted itself; he sat waiting for an explanation.

Dumbledore didn't make him wait long. "Mr Cootes, Aries' father, wishes to have a word; he is adamant about only speaking directly with you, Severus. Though I hope you won't mind if I sit in?" he asked, enquiring of both of them. Neither objected, so Dumbledore conjured two chairs and ushered the man to his seat before taking the other.

Severus met his visitor's gaze; indicating for him to begin. He was secretly grateful Albus did not leave him alone with the formidable looking elderly (though by no means infirm) man for the bloke did have a slight air of hostility about him that seemed to be directed toward Severus, and the dark man was in no fit shape to deal with it if the enmity escalated during the conference.

The man began brusquely. "My family was subjected to a _visit_ this afternoon… and I want to know why _your_ name was brought up? I'm fairly certain only one member of my family has any connection or frequent contact with you, so I'm going to assume there is some correlation, and this concerns me greatly. What do you have to tell me, Professor Snape? Anything?" the grey wizard asked austerely, eyeing the dark man sharply.

'So, it has already happened,' thought Severus, secretly marveling at the speed and efficiency of the internal Death Eater mechanisms.

Severus eyed the man right back with a steely gaze. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you at all why my name was brought up. If you could relay the manner in which it _was_; then potentially I might be able to shed some light... perhaps," he answered, non-committedly.

"It was not in a direct manner, Professor Snape… but it was implied, _subtly_, that the visitor wished to discern what we knew about _you_." The old man spared a meaningful glance for the Headmaster believing _himself_ to have been subtle, but Severus knew full well the details of _their_ previous meeting, how it related to this one, and how the mention of his name by suspected Death Eaters indubitably implicated Severus' own character.

Severus sneered lightly. "Perhaps it was not as _oblique_ as you believe, Mr Cootes, but that you are simply mistaken?" he suggested a little superciliously.

Aries' father snorted with soft humour, but Severus sensed he was far from amused. "I am not as daft as you wish for me to be, Snape. I may not yet understand the meaning for today's visit, but I can assure you that your name _was_ brought up." The man returned a satisfied sneer of his own.

"We know nothing at all of your life outside your position as Hogwarts' Professor, so therefore you'll be pleased to note we have not disclosed anything disturbing of your character or deeds… and I sincerely hope there _is_ nothing of sinister significance about you for anybody to divulge…"

Severus continued to sit silent and passive through the lecture.

"… However, why _our_ knowledge was examined in the first place, Professor Snape, is a question of significance to _me_. I can only hope and pray that my young daughter's association with you is purely coincidental and unrelated."

"I will _not _threaten you, but I hope you can appreciate that my family is the most important and divine thing in my life; I cannot imagine how I might react to someone deliberately harming one of my own."

Mr Cootes stared firmly at Severus after his conclusion, and the dark man returned his own gaze with as much intensity for several long moments; an apparent impasse.

The older man then snorted slightly disgustedly. "Good evening then, Professor Snape," he abruptly stated, and with no further preamble the older man nodded courteously to Dumbledore, stood from his chair and turned toward the door.

Severus glanced quickly at Dumbledore before deciding to respond after all. "Mr Cootes…"

The older gentleman stopped in his path and turned back to Severus with a somewhat condescending raised eyebrow in question.

It did not deter Severus in the least. "You should know that I, personally, do_ not_ wish any ill to befall any member of your family, deliberate or otherwise," Severus stated quite decisively and sincerely.

The older man frowned in contemplation at the dark man's proclamation. "You _personally_ do not wish it?" he repeated slowly. The grey haired man then looked the battered man up and down for a moment, measuring him blithely. "No… I do believe that you probably don't; but will you do anything about it if they're threatened? That, Sir, _that_ is what I will wonder."

The man swiftly turned on his heel and left the room before any rebuttal could be made.

No words were spoken between the Headmaster and Severus after the door was shut; there was no need, it was all quite self-explanatory. But Dumbledore did stand and move closer to grip Severus' shoulder and give it a supportive pat before he too followed Mr Cootes from the room.

OCSSOCSSOCSS

Aries Cootes was escorted home by her parents as soon as the Aurors had finished collecting her testimony and Madame Pomfrey was satisfied she had done all she could to treat her physical wounds and ensure she was calm. And Severus was eventually given the all clear to return to his rooms where he managed to sleep soundly for several hours straight and when he woke this time was feeling a great deal healthier and more refreshed.

It was nearly the Christmas holidays, and Professor Dumbledore informed Severus that Miss Cootes was not likely to return beforehand. He felt a certain amount of relief that he'd not need to encounter her again before he had a chance to recover, and he was immediately struck with a long forgotten enthusiasm for the holidays along with the resurfacing of a semblance of Christmas spirit – he definitely needed a break and was looking forward to a bit of cheer for once; even if it did involve revolting measures of gay decorations, hyperactive children and drunken house-elves.

"You said you were able to have a word to Aries about our dilemma?" the Headmaster asked, curious.

Severus nodded. "She broached the subject with me out of sheer terror. I'm a little unsettled how much she was able to guess given the few amount of clues she'd gathered," he offered.

Dumbledore smiled. "I rather think she may have been much more observant than you realise, Severus; I do believe she might have developed a bit of a crush."

Severus snorted inelegantly. "Hardly," he said dismissively, but unnervingly Dumbledore's expression did not concede; the old man merely raising his eyebrow further.

Albus moved swiftly on, however. "What did you tell her?"

"Basically I told her that no matter what she thought she knew so long as she determined never to tell anyone they'd be satisfied."

"They?" Albus queried.

Severus nodded, "She mentioned Death Eaters before I; there didn't seem to be any point denying nor confirming their involvement," he explained. "I referred only to them as 'they'."

Albus nodded his approval. He leaned forward from his armchair to lift his teacup from the small table he'd conjured for the both of them to use, given the lack of appropriate furniture in Severus' small, living room. Severus' cup sat drained on the table, and he had refused the offer of a refill.

"Of course, there is the hope they may not visit her at all. They may feel satisfied by Andreas and Claudia's account and not bother." He took a small sip from his cup.

Severus snorted a soft, cynical huff. The girl knew nothing, not really, and she'd had no opportunity to impart what she knew to her family anyway. But even if she had, it wasn't what she _knew_ that was the problem. It was what complication she could cause that was the real issue for the Dark Lord.

Severus hoped that the fiend accepted that Aries Cootes was merely a foolish schoolgirl and the worst she could do was add to current unfounded gossip; those which actually helped camouflage all of Severus' activities and associations no matter the side he was acting on behalf of at the time. Dumbledore had contained the damage at Hogwarts and the Dark Lord would ensure Severus' foolish deeds would remain restricted to those few who already knew; surely what the young woman knew (and supposing she meant what she'd promised about secrecy) could not represent any further threat?

He nodded, lending his own hope to the Headmaster's statement. Severus would not jeopardise his position again, as much for her sake now as well as his own; he'd well and truly learnt his lesson, so if this issue could be allowed to settle he felt sure the Dark Lord would soon divert his attention from it for good.

"Graham Montague is in the custody of Aurors," Dumbledore offered, believe the previous topic put to rest. "His parents contacted me to find out what happened. I advised them to obtain legal counsel for their son; they were understandably upset."

"What was he doing in the Infirmary, the stupid little dunderhead?" Severus questioned, wondering at the absolute idiocy of the boy who was most likely the culprit responsible for Aries' attack. He should have known to keep as low a profile for as long as possible – and not seek medical attention for the wounds the girl had inflicted in her self-defence.

"Apparently our High Inquisitor came across the boy and bought his explanations without question; he's a member of her newly formed Inquisitorial Squad, I believe. She ostensibly brought the boy to Poppy to heal his wounds. I imagine Mr Montague saw it as a perfect opportunity to rid himself of the most damning evidence."

Severus shook his head at the incredible senselessness of their current Defence instructor – the foul woman. But secretly he thought that Poppy should have known better too. If the boy was guilty, and it looked very likely that he was, they'd almost helped him get away with it!

"Well, Severus, I shall leave you to your continued recovery; Dolores' involvement in yesterday's debacle has left me with plenty of paperwork and explaining to do for the Ministry, I'm afraid," the Headmaster announced bitterly.

Severus smiled slightly at the old man's griping; he really wasn't fond of his administrative responsibilities. Severus felt if he ever took on the job that he'd probably prefer them to working with the students… 'Well, maybe,' he thought, recalling swiftly just which idiots he'd be required to deal with _at_ the Ministry.

SSOCSSOCSSOCSSOC

Lucius Malfoy made a visit to Severus' dungeon quarters the next morning. Severus invited him in graciously, but remained wary.

"How are you feeling, Severus?" he asked in his oily voice. Severus detected only marginal genuine concern for his health; however it would soon become apparent what else he wanted.

"I'm recovering," Severus replied with a nod. "And I thank you for your assistance the other night."

Lucius nodded, rather pompously in Severus' opinion. The arrogant aristocrat probably believed he'd been exceptionally helpful. "Of course, always for a friend," he said, indicating to Severus' sofa that he might take a seat.

Severus nodded and conjured a hard, wooden chair for himself. Although certainly not as flashy and comfortable as Dumbledore's routine efforts, his chair was perfectly practical in his opinion. He took a seat on it after Lucius had settled on the sofa.

"Narcissa has badgered me to ensure you are well after your ordeal; and I'm pleased to be able to report back to her that you are looking much better."

Severus didn't answer; he'd already offered his assessment of his health.

It was obviously an awkward topic Lucius wished to breach, as ordinarily he'd have brought it up by now, Severus thought. He waited while Lucius found the words to begin what he'd really come to say.

"My son," he stated, eyeing Severus before further explanation.

'Ah…' thought Severus, 'of course.'

"Draco is young and foolish at times; but you know he holds you in high esteem, Severus. I do hope you hold neither grudge nor bitterness against him."

Severus was quite incredulous at the blonde wizard's declaration. It was true that Draco did in fact carry the damning intelligence about Severus from Hogwarts, but it was to Lucius that he did so. The Dark Lord would not likely have found out had Lucius himself not have passed it on. To think himself exempt from Severus' rancor was incredibly egotistical. But no… protecting his son, his heir, would be top of Lucius' priorities, especially given Severus' position in the school. Draco's education was also at risk here.

"Draco will feel no retribution, Lucius, if that's what you're concerned about." Severus dearly wished he could throttle the child for his part in the betrayal, but he wouldn't. Lucius held as much sway with the Dark Lord as Severus himself, and it would not pay to antagonise a man with such influence – especially now with the Dark Lord so furious with Severus.

Lucius eyed him for several moments longer. "The boy has been ordered to hold his tongue; he will not be cause for any rumour or breach."

"Really?" Severus queried sceptically. "Well, unless such an order was given since yesterday morning, then I suggest you might mention it once more. He was rather cavalier with his comments to… the student involved as I have heard it," Severus informed the blonde wizard.

Lucius looked quite disconcerted at the revelation. "Ah… yes, well… if need be," he stammered. "He's a good boy, if a bit rash at times."

Severus nodded once in agreement. "If that is all, Lucius…?" he said.

The slightly older man nodded, "I'll leave you to your peace," he offered. "Do enjoy your upcoming holidays, and remember you are most welcome to visit whenever you have the time."

"Thank you, I will try to find a free moment."

The blonde man left swiftly afterwards and Severus sighed in relief. All in all it was a very strained and tense meeting between two friends who were no longer terribly friendly, but the air was now cleared and footings re-set. Severus could be trusted with the boy, and the boy could be trusted by the spy. Well, to a degree anyway.

OCSSOCSSOCSS

It was only two days later that Severus, having recovered sufficiently well enough to consider resuming his teaching duties, entered Dumbledore's office to find the old man rather troubled.

"Something has happened?" Severus questioned as soon as he saw the look of somber inevitability that crossed his face when he looked at Severus.

The old man nodded. "Kingsley has been in touch. It's been reported to the Auror Department that Aries Cootes has gone missing from her home. It's very likely she's been taken, Severus… kidnapped."


	14. Chapter 14 Taken

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**Just a slightly shorter offering... as I thought we were going to go all the way to the end with this, but I decided I'll separate these two parts afterall. So one more should be it. I'll try to get it written by this weekend, but we'll see how we go. **_

_**So, Aries is missing, presumed kidnapped... what happens now? Read away and enjoy!**_

_**PLEASE review! :D**_

Chapter 14 – _Taken_

Severus looked away tilted his head downwards slightly and sighed, closing his eyes with disheartenment. It had been simply too much to wish for that the Dark Lord would have been satisfied with assessing the girl's family and determining if any threat existed from them.

"Your assessment?" Dumbledore solicited.

Severus thought for a few moments. He looked back over at the worried Headmaster. "There cannot be any doubt who has taken her," he said gravely.

Dumbledore nodded his agreement. "Little doubt at all, Severus," he replied.

The two held one another's gaze for several moments before Severus continued. "I can go after her if you require," he offered, hiding the anxiety he felt about the tactic from the older wizard. He subconsciously wrapped his arm around his bruised middle in support.

Albus nodded his gratitude at the offer. "Thank you, Severus… but we both know that would be tantamount to suicide on your part. I cannot send you to face Lord Voldemort regarding this… and even less can I expect you to go given what you've recently been through at his command. We will find another way to get her safely home."

Severus felt relieved for himself and lowered his supporting arm from his stomach, but simultaneously he was apprehensive about the girl's situation: Aries Cootes would literally be at the mercy of the greatest fiend of modern times and without Snape's involvement who would be able to pluck her from his grasp?

"Can you tell me anything I can share with Kingsley to assist the Aurors to find her?" the old wizared asked.

Severus shook his head promptly, knowing full well there was nothing he was free to divulge as every detail that might help was protected by Fidelius Charms, or other secrecy wards. If the Dark Lord did not want the girl found, she would not be found.

Severus' mind took that moment to imagine the girl's family if she was not found and returned soon; and inevitably he recalled Mr Cootes' 'not quite threat' and the expectation that if Severus were on the level he would do what he could to help should a member of his family be threatened that the older man had imparted at the conclusion of their visit a few days prior.

It made him feel guilty to think he wouldn't be going after the girl, and the dark man seriously considered going anyway despite agreeing with the Headmaster that it was dangerous for not only him, but for the girl too. But, perhaps he could invent some excuse to make a visit to the Dark Lord on the pretense of divulging intelligence he'd gathered. He might at least be able to confirm if the fiend had her, and what he might be planning to do with her.

"I could at least see-"

Dumbledore immediately put his hand up to silence Severus.

"I know what you are thinking, but I fear that any 'coincidental' appearance by you at this time would be entirely transparent; you cannot fool him into believing you are unaware of Aries' disappearance. He knows I would come to you."

Severus sighed heavily. He knew full well that Dumbledore was correct; it would be a foolhardy and reckless mission.

Well, what then… what can be done?" Severus expressed abruptly, purely out of frustration and his feelings of culpability. He grimaced slightly as the effort twinged his painful abdomen.

Dumbledore soothed him with a raised hand once more. "Something will arise… and there is the hope she will be returned unharmed when they are finished with her."

Severus felt like scoffing. He knew instantly that the Headmaster was trying to placate him and keep him out of the drama as much as possible. The old man hadn't even come to him when the girl had first gone missing as he claimed the Dark Lord would believe.

"It is a fool's hope, as you well know," Severus shot at the old man, holding his arm again to his sore middle.

"Severus! I will not debate this with you now. You are not sufficiently recovered to go off half-cocked, and I will not allow it. Therefore, short of Lord Voldemort himself summoning your presence, you are not to become further involved!" the Headmaster ordered sternly.

Coincidentally, right at that very moment, Severus felt the sting and burn lance up his forearm that bore the Dark Mark. Taken completely by surprise, and feeling worked up as he was, Severus was unable to keep the occurrence to himself. He hissed slightly and clutched at his arm with the other.

The Headmaster tilted his head slightly and narrowed his eyes looking for a clue to Severus' deception, but came up with none. The old man believed his spy had been summoned as if he'd felt the burn himself.

Severus wanted to feel smug when he recaptured the older wizard's gaze, but his anxiety kicked up a notch for what was now out of his or Dumbledore's control. His mind instantly catalogued every remnant ache that persisted from his last encounter with the Dark Lord and noted that despite feeling recovered enough to consider resuming his teaching duties, he didn't really feel up to a conference with his other Master. But he had no choice now.

Albus frowned with concern. "My boy… I did not imagine he would…"

Severus nodded, comprehending and accepting the Headmaster's worry and surprise. "Nor did I," he replied truthfully.

Accepting the inevitable Dumbledore nodded to acknowledge him. "Are you prepared?" he asked.

Severus immediately began to sift through his thoughts, ordering them so he could best protect them and nodded in return to the Headmaster's query.

"Are you in pain?" he enquired further, indicating to Severus' middle where he'd replaced his arm for support.

"I could do with a _Pain Reliever_," he added with a short nod, now aware that he'd been quite subconsciously supporting his bruised torso at times throughout the meeting with Dumbledore. Apparently the Headmaster hadn't missed it though.

In short order Albus supplied one and after Severus had downed the correct measure he prepared to leave, bidding the Headmaster goodbye and exiting his office down the spiral staircase.

SSOCSSOCSS

Severus stepped up to the remote house, the same one he'd visited a few days previous, with nervous tension. He knew he could not rid himself of the signs of it entirely, but felt confident that the Dark Lord would expect him to feel such apprehension considering what had taken place last time anyway. He focused instead on reinforcing his mind against intrusion, not sure again why he was summoned precisely.

Lucius Malfoy greeted him at the door and let him in, but the blonde man was on his way out; Severus watched him stride beyond the wards and Apparate before he closed the door.

He lingered only a moment before he gathered the fortitude to stride into the main drawing room where the Dark Lord was waiting for him.

"Ah… Severus," the man hissed in quite a friendly manner. The dark man noted the stark difference in the atmosphere since he'd last stood before the fiend.

"My Lord," Severus replied, and as he was making to kneel he was stopped.

"No need," the evil wizard insisted. Severus was instantly more wary. "You're looking well, Severus," his Master continued; his way of addressing how well Severus had appeared to have recovered from his ordeal of last.

"Yes, My Lord," Severus answered briefly, determining in his mind not to humour the powerful wizard. It was probably a foolish decision, but Severus had his limits. He was fortunate that this time his indifference went overlooked.

"I trust the lesson from our last meeting was absorbed?" Voldemort prodded condescendingly.

"Yes, My Lord," Severus answered concisely again. He felt thoroughly and genuinely chastised and acted the part perfectly; his expression somber and slightly tense.

Voldemort surveyed him a few moments, measuring him carefully. "Good," he drawled, apparently satisfied.

There was another several moments of unnerving silence before the Dark Lord spoke again.

"Miss Aries Cootes is a lovely thing… I can see why you were tempted," he said blithely.

Severus's chin shot up and he captured his Master's gaze. "I was informed she was missing… you have her?" he dared to query.

"Yes," the Dark Lord confirmed with a nod. "That's why you are here."

Severus swallowed nervously, preparing to state his case on behalf of the girl. "She's just a student… a child. She knows nothing for sure; I confirmed nothing for her," he claimed urgently. "At any rate she has agreed to never tell anything of what she thinks she knows. I had a word with her."

Voldemort nodded his understanding. "Yes, I know."

Severus took it as a sign to continue. "She's a pureblood, Slytherin… a possible future recruit," he tried. He knew damn well it was the exact opposite, but thought the tactic might prove successful to get the girl away from the premises unharmed. Dumbledore would deal with the fallout in the future if any such occurred.

"And at the moment she's just a _child_," he reiterated, "of no threat at all to us. I will take full responsibility for her."

His interest piqued, the Dark Lord raised an eyebrow. "Is that so, Severus… you wish to take a special interest in this girl?"

Severus' stomach plummeted; he'd meant no such thing. "No," he quickly amended, "I merely meant I guarantee she is no risk, I stake my life on it."

Voldemort snorted contemptuously but did not comment.

"Please, My Lord… spare her! Let her return to the school with me," Severus practically begged, the fact and irony that he'd pleaded for the life of a young woman at the Dark Lord's feet once before not escaping him.

Voldemort continued to study him. "This is all very interesting, Severus… and I agree she is very little threat to me," he granted arrogantly, "she knows very little, and is unsure of her deductions even less. And I know she has shared with no other…"

Severus began to feel hopeful.

"And a Slytherin, you say? Pureblood? Yes, certainly a potential recruit… but… well… I suspect there is a little more to her that even you are not aware of. Certainly you would be wise to educate yourself before placing your life on the line for her, Severus," the evil wizard said sneeringly.

Severus' face dropped in dread. He had no clue as to what the fiend referred to, but it did not bode well for Miss Cootes nor himself.

"You see, Severus… our young Miss Cootes has developed _feelings_ for you. She has a schoolgirl crush!" the fiend chuckled derisively at the proclaimation. "She worries for you, Severus; wants to help you… and therein lays our problem."

The Dark Lord lost all mirth and became deadly serious. "She may interfere with your duty sometime in the future. I cannot have that; I _will no_t tolerate her meddling!" he commanded with authoritative vehemence.

Severus' mouth dropped open with disbelief, but he immediately and frantically snapped it shut. "But, My Lord, I do not return such feelings… she's just a _child_ to me," he insisted desperately.

Voldemort just looked at him sneeringly. "No matter. And at any rate… you are too late."

It took a few moments for the Dark Lord's statement to sink in, by which time the fiend had moved aside to establish the dark man's view of the successive room through the open door.

There, sprawled on the floor in a haphazard manner, was the body of Miss Cootes. Severus' heart pumped loudly and brutally hard in his chest and his lungs constricted tightly, making it more difficult to breathe.

She was _dead_!

_Already_ dead… since before Severus had even arrived.

He sucked in a large breath to clear his lungs and screwed his eyes momentarily. He had failed… he had failed her.

He turned back to the Dark Lord, already feeling numb and a little dazed.

"Am I to take her with me?" he asked.

Voldemort watched him closely. "No… you must not be implicated. She will be found in the river near her home tomorrow; an apparent suicide." Severus glanced back at the girl's body lying in the far room.

"She was recently attacked – raped - at school, was she not?" Voldemort asked.

Severus nodded almost automatically.

"The motive for her ending her life," the Dark Lord explained succinctly.

The Potions Professor nodded completely involuntary.

"You are excused," the evil dictator said, before turning his regard from his spy. It took a few moments for the command to filter into Severus' numb mind, but as soon as it did he ripped his eyes from the still body of Aries Cootes and promptly swept from the room and the dwelling knowing he could do nothing for the girl now.

SSOCSSOCSS

Severus returned to Hogwarts immediately. Fury and numbness were warring for precedence in his chest. He strode purposefully up to the Headmaster's office, riding the rotating stairs with impatience, and thumped on the door when he arrived at the top.

"Come in, Severus," the Headmaster said. Severus swept in the room and stood before Dumbledore.

The old man quickly looked him over with concern. "You're unhurt?" he checked.

Severus nodded.

"Any word of Aries?" he asked directly.

Severus swallowed, suddenly struggling with his composure. He pinned the Headmaster with a steely gaze. "She's dead.

The old man flinched and paled before Severus' eyes. "You are certain she has passed?" Albus asked, wanting to be sure of the facts.

Severus nodded. "I saw her body. She's gone." He screwed his hand into a tight fist; pressing his nails into his palm. He didn't want it to, but the girl's murder was starting to affect him.

"Do you know why?" Albus asked, shocked but needing the whole story.

Severus nodded, the first signs of distress passing across his features. "He said because she might interfere; because she had feelings for me," he said concisely. I don't know where he got that from."

Albus took a step toward Severus, looking as though he was planning to console him, so Severus took a step backwards and steeled himself; a cold look masking his features. It was enough to halt the old Headmaster's approach.

"Where is she now?" Dumbledore asked instead.

"Still with _Him_,but she's to be found floating in the river near her home tomorrow… apparent suicide, because of the rape. I- I asked to bring her with me, but the Dark Lord wanted me distanced from it."

Dumbledore nodded understandingly. Neither side could afford to have Severus implicated in any crime, let alone one this serious.

"I'll let Kingsley know. You can wait here if you like," Albus offered graciously, believing his spy might need to talk about the outcome of this horrid rollercoaster he'd been on for days now.

Before he had a chance to answer, Dumbledore suddenly remembered something. "Oh, I was in touch again with Kingsley whilst you were gone." Albus slid open his desk drawer and retrieved a journal from inside. "He confiscated this from Miss Cootes' bedroom and brought it to me - because of its contents – it could not fall into the hands of the Ministry. You'll understand why if you read it. I have read a little of it and given what you've just told me I feel it might be a good idea if you did too…"

He held the diary out to the dark man, but he made no move to take it. Severus was incredulous; it was the girl's private journal, he shouldn't read it. Albus lowered it and placed it carefully upon his desk with a small pat.

"In your own time, Severus," he said, then spun and took up a pinch of floo powder from the vessel on the mantle and threw it into the flames already licking in his fireplace. A few moments later and he had spun out of view.

Severus stood glaring at the journal for several minutes before curiosity got the better of him. He snatched up the soft pink diary and flicked through the pages quickly. The pages eventually fell open at the last entry, which at a quick glance looked to be unfinished. But it was the beginning of the entry that had Severus reeling.

With shaking hands he lowered himself into the guest chair in front of Albus' desk, leaned back and began to read:

_Dear Professor Snape_…


	15. Chapter 15 - Confidante

_**Hi, a few little changes to the end of this chapter... in advance of an Epilogue. I remembered there was a good few loose ends that hadn't been addressed yet, and so decided to not end this fic here as I first intended. I hope this decision sits well with all of you, and you are as happy with the ending of this fic as I am... well, when it gets finished. I'll try not to keep you waiting too long. So, to reiterate:**_

_**Severus has just discovered the ultimate consequences for his Lapse in Judgement, and now he's been given what are essentially Aries' final words to him. See how he handles it all...**_

_**Please review, I absolutely love them.**_

_**Enjoy, and thanks.**_

**Chapter 15** – _Confidante_

Severus allowed the girl's written words to wash over him as he read them, a knot tightening in his gut as some of Aries' final thoughts made themselves understood.

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_I know this letter will never be read by you, and in reality this is merely for my own benefit, but it is to you that I aim my sentiments and in some ways I wish I could be explaining myself to you directly._

_I don't know how it happened, or why me, but somehow I've been privileged enough to be allowed to see a little of the man you really are beneath that severe, sometimes taciturn façade you ordinarily present to the world for reasons I can only speculate about. And it is that man that has, as suddenly as has inadvertently, endeared himself to my heart. So much so that I confess I think I developed a little bit of a crush. I have berated myself for such a foolish and childish reaction, but still… you are an incredible man and I know I would have been a lucky woman had your affections ever been able to be directed my way._

_Maybe it was because of what I instigated between us, it had not been my intention, but maybe that was sufficient to bond me enough to look deeper. Or maybe it was just that when you allowed me that close it was impossible to miss the true nature of your character and see the struggle and desperation you suffer in such a raw form. I did not understand what caused it at the time, but I am confident I understood the emotion and need that emanated from you. I wish I could have fulfilled that need in you… not for my own purpose, but mostly just because I care and have eventually convinced myself I should be worried for you._

_I _am_ worried for you. _

_If I am right, and you have straddled yourself across both sides of this war of wizards, then I am afraid that you have set yourself up in a way that does not allow for real and proper devoted friendships. I've now seen a little of the brutality you have been exposed to and I am in utter awe that you survive, much less persevere, under such pressures; and the least I now wish for you is a soft place to fall if it ever becomes overwhelming. _

_I am convinced that you need someone in which to confide, someone who could hear of your struggles and support you and care for you when pressures became too much to bear alone. I am fairly certain that you don't have someone like that in your life that has only you and your wellbeing at the forefront of their concerns. As I myself did not qualify, as much as I wanted to help, then my ultimate wish is that you may find another in my stead soon. If I could find that person for you I would. You deserve at least that much… because in my heart I am sure you fight for the Light._

_For all that my juvenile affections are worth; you have my absolute respect… and my love._

_Aries xx_

The diary entry continued a little after and at a point it clearly ended unfinished, but Severus had read all he intended to read. He closed the book with a snap and pushed it back onto the desk to sit mockingly in front of him.

He was stunned and his chest tight with mixed emotions he didn't have a clue what to do with.

Abruptly he leapt up from his chair and paced several journeys across the Headmaster's office like a caged lion. He denied the flood of emotions and pushed them down deep into an ugly, rancid ball in the pit of his stomach. Even his anger was denied an outlet as his tight reign prevented him lashing out at Dumbledore's trinkets on show around the room. And still he continued his frenzied pacing.

He was going to go mad like this.

He returned to the desk… to the girl's diary and after gently running his hand over the cover, he lifted the book and flipped again to the page containing the letter addressed to him.

Severus' eyes tracked down to her expression of love and her name. He traced the words lightly with his fingers, his face twisting in anguish, but before he allowed the sentiment to overwhelm him he suddenly grasped the page and tore it from its bindings, crushing it immediately in a tightly fisted hand.

It was then swiftly stuffed into an inner pocket of his robes and he promptly turned toward the door and stormed from the Headmaster's office slamming the door closed behind him.

He'd Apparated as soon as he'd stepped past the iron gates of Hogwarts, finding his footfalls now pounding his way through barely known streets not too far from his childhood home. His mind was spinning out of control, refusing to settle on a train of thought for more than a few moments, but it burned through his memories like it was timber in a fire and the rapid images were swiftly bringing him to breaking point.

Severus was aimlessly thundering along street after street until something made him halt to a stop breathless and dazed. He stepped sideways slightly until he was mostly hidden from view being an industrial bin where he could observe quite surreptitiously.

.

Claire Busby was in an awful fix. She had some time ago lost her job and was teetering on losing her house and consequently custody of her young son and daughter as a result. She'd tried so many times and so many things to make it all better, but now desperation had begun to kick in… and someone had suggested one awful, yet promising solution.

Prostitution.

Claire certainly didn't want to, and had resisted for a number of months, but now it was breaking point and she felt she hadn't any choice any longer.

Her first evening on the street hadn't gone so well. She'd earned nothing, entertained no 'clients', and hadn't had so much as raised an interested glance from any man passing by.

She was much too conservative, her friend had told her. She'd apparently needed to 'slut it up' a bit more, but the whole idea just made her feel ill. She had returned home at least with her honour intact, she realized, but she was still dead broke and in serious jeopardy of losing everything by the end of the week.

The next night she tried a new tactic… dress up. She dug out of the back of her wardrobe her old private school uniform (heaven only knows why she still had one in her possession after all these years, but Sister Margaret would no doubt be rolling in her grave at the use to which it was about to be put).

After 'slutting it up' a bit, she'd donned the outfit, gussied herself up with some raunchy make-up, bright red lips, girly, blonde pig-tails in her hair, swung her overcoat across her shoulders, installed her children with the neighbour babysitter and slipped out for her second attempt.

Standing on the street corner she felt utterly ridiculous. Oh she'd certainly earned herself a few catcalls and wolf-whistles from passing cars, but any real business had passed her by for the 'usuals' up the street a bit. After an hour and half had gone by with no more genuine interest than her previous attempt she made a heart-wrenching decision to give it up. She grabbed up her handbag from the rock wall behind her where she'd placed it and prepared to leave for home.

.

Severus, having watched for several minutes, turned away from the sight and closed his eyes somewhat repulsed at himself.

Standing on the corner of the street was a girl, wearing what appeared to be a uniform very similar to the Hogwarts female student's uniform. Well, it was similar in colour at least. There was no doubt that the length of the skirt was utterly inappropriate for a student in good standing and the blouse had been tied in the front so as to expose the girl's midsection; an infraction that surely would have earned any student an immediate detention. And heels such as the girl was wearing were totally forbidden… but the colour was practically the same. The green and silver striped tie, the grey, woolen skirt, the blouse…and that overcoat could pass for student robes… the girl's blonde hair… _Aries_…

Severus sighed. "Shit" he huffed out. And then in an instant decision Severus decided he deserved this torment… and just maybe he could find an outlet for the buildup of tension in his gut. He stepped boldly out from behind the obstruction and approached the prostitute swiftly.

. .

As Claire turned back to the street she was startled by the rapid approach of a dark haired man dressed all in black. Oddly dressed, to be sure, but who was she to judge considering her own outfit. He came to an abrupt halt, looming over her. He was very tall compared with Claire's quite average height. He certainly intimidated her, but sudden thoughts of her high and urgent debt motivated her to give this game one final shot.

"Hi… hon," she uttered meekly, nerves and humiliation burning in her gut as she glanced up at his face. But she noticed he kept his own eyes averted from her gaze. 'Perhaps he's as humiliated as me and won't notice,' she thought optimistically.

"Your terms?" the dark man asked quietly.

Just the mere timbre of his voice sent sparks through to her most private places. 'Oh my God…' she thought suddenly, utterly captivated. 'Maybe it won't be so bad,' she justified.

"Thirty pounds… and you pay the accommodation," she answered him quietly.

He considered the offer for a few moments before nodding his agreement; ushering her along the street in the direction of the nearest motel.

.

The woman smiled gently at him. It wasn't the radiant glow that Aries' smile had achieved, but she was pretty enough.

"What should I call you?" he asked.

"Whatever you like," she responded softly. "Do you want to role play… would you like me to call you 'Sir'?" she added.

Severus cringed internally, but nodded to her suggestion.

In the light of the motel room Severus noted the clear differences between this woman and Aries Cootes.

Her age, for one; this woman was at least in her late twenties if not thirties.

Her blonde hair was of a much darker shade than Aries'.

Aries was certainly much slimmer… and she'd been a bit taller.

Severus glanced down at the woman's legs almost entirely visible because of the shortness of her skirt. They were amply attractive… his imagination could certainly fill in for the inconsistencies.

"Come here, Aries," he said, beckoning her to come closer to him. He felt utterly repulsed with himself, but did not allow himself to escape the tormenting game he'd begun by approaching the streetwalker on an impulse.

"Yes, Sir," she returned. He nodded encouragingly as he did as she was told and he reached into his robes and retrieved a folded handkerchief; lifting her chin gently with his fingers and wiping off the offensive bright red lipstick from her lips. Next he deftly removed the bands holding her hair in the pig tails and smoothed it into a more conservative style.

She already looked better, and he leaned in to kiss her lightly. She immediately returned the gesture and swiftly turned the kiss into a very passionate exchange. Her hands reached for his chest and began to work their way into his clothes, unfastening his attire as she went (he flinched slightly when she hit a tender spot, but she didn't seem to notice), and they both heated the room by degrees; exploring one anothers' bodies.

Several items of clothing discarded to the floor later, Severus moved them both to the bed and sat on the edge. In the interests of authenticity he'd first considered the small table sitting against the wall, but immediately decided it didn't look sturdy enough, so he settled for the bed instead.

She was all but naked, wearing only her knickers, skirt and heels… but he still had a few items to go himself. The prostitute moved behind him suddenly to help in the removal of his white, high collared shirt, but her hands, delicate and gentle as they were being rubbing across his back and shoulders, caused him an unexpected level of anxiety. He faltered as definitely unwanted memories of the attack he'd suffered by Greyback rushed to the forefront of his mind. He stiffened, his breathing hitched suddenly, his erection, which had been tightening his trousers, softened instantly … and then he could toletate it no more. He swiftly rotated and roughly grabbed her wrist and wheeled the woman around to the front of him, depositing her to the bed with a slight shove. She gasped in shock, looking startled and scared for a moment.

Severus closed his eyes to regain control; breathing through the pain that had ignited in his torso and internally berating himself over feeling vulnerable at the non-existent threat.

The woman moved slightly in front of him and he forced himself to open his eyes and look at her. She was worriedly watching him, eyeing with disquiet the remnants of his ugly bruising that was still visible across his front.

"Are you okay?" she asked concernedly.

After glancing down at his chest and stomach to note what had her attention he nodded to her. "Just stay in front of me," he responded firmly. He closed his eyes once more, reeling in the remaining feelings of stress.

After a few moments she moved again, and he felt her suddenly straddle his thighs and cling to him. "Yes, Sir," she whispered in his ear, before she nibbled lightly on his earlobe. Severus felt his erection surge back to life and he moaned slightly at the stimulation and smirked; jubilant feelings soared inside him knowing Greyback's attack hadn't left him unable to perform sexually with a woman ever again.

They continued to caress one another, kissing and fondling, but this time she thankfully avoided his injured torso, until he reached between her legs and worked her moist core through her knickers with his fingers. She threw back her head and moaned at his touch. He took that moment to shift her backwards onto the bed where he deftly removed her final barrier. He pushed his own trousers from his hips and crawled on top of her, kissing and licking his way up her body, across her slightly bulged stomach that showed signs of stretch marks, (from what Severus assumed was a past pregnancy) over her soft breasts and up to her mouth.

She grabbed for his organ as he did so, and he delighted in the feel of her hand as she pumped him.

"Oooaahh," she moaned, expressing her delight at holding him. He bent his head and swirled his tongue around an erect nipple in return. She moaned again, and he echoed her sentiment as the heel of her hand glided once again over the sensitive tip of his cock. He found her lips again and the deep kiss chased him to new heights of excitement.

'That's it… that's enough,' he decided instantly and adjusted himself on top of her to position his erection at her entrance. He pushed forward and slid himself in until he was fully sheathed inside her channel.

"Aries…" he whispered with a strained moan at the delectable sensation.

"Ooohhh… Siiiirrrr," the woman beneath him returned.

Severus pulled back and then thrust firmly back inside, again, and again, and again. Any discomfort from his injury was overshadowed by enjoyment; he didn't feel a thing.

The woman moaned and groaned with each deep thrust, moving with him for maximum unity. He thrust again, and again, and again.

Severus grasped her thigh and pushed it upwards, effectively deepening her channel. She squealed in response and as the head of his organ brushed over an evidently sensitive spot deep inside her she swore. "Oh… fuck!"

"Language, Miss Cootes!" he chastised with a low growl pumping roughly into her again.

"Mmmm… you can give me detention, Sir," she retorted, "any day."

A few more thrusts had him on the brink. "Call me Professor… Professor Snape," he ordered breathily, giving a good hard thrust.

"Professor… oh, fuck… Professor Snape. Oh… Oh… I'm going to cum… Oh… Professor SNAPE!" she cried out, squealing her pleasure. He thrust again.

He pumped hard three more times and the sound of her last loud cry pushed him past the cliff, and he fell into orgasm with a growl of his own. "Aries…" he hissed, and groaned and grunted as he shuddered and emptied into her depths.

.

Coming down from the ecstasy was gratifying in itself; Claire hadn't expected to enjoy herself so much. She'd cum… she'd actually cum. Holy fuck!

The dark man was still atop her, his face buried in her neck. But he was getting a bit heavy and Claire hoped he would move sooner rather than later.

She moved her arm, rubbing his shoulder… hoping he'd get the hint, but he stayed steadfast where he was tucked into her neck. And that was when she suspected something wasn't quite right.

He was still, unnaturally still… stiff, tense. He was practically clinging to her.

And then she noticed his breathing… quite stilted… stuttering. And then he drew in a deep breath that was exhaled sharply; remarkably sounding like a sob.

Claire moved her leg, pushing him gently so she might be able to get a glimpse of his face. His now flaccid organ slipped from inside her and he finally readjusted himself from on top of her to lie on their sides, but kept his face hidden in her neck, another sob-like sound followed.

"Hey…?" she said gently, tenderly; rubbing encouragingly across his back. "Hey hon… what's up?"

He did not answer, but nor did he allow her to push his face free of the hollow of her neck. In fact he gripped her to him harder. She felt his muscles ripple under her hand as they tensed further.

Claire had no clue what was wrong, but feeling his desperation and misery she instantly did what came naturally to any mother. She hugged him back, pulling him tightly against her comfortingly. "Oh, babe… shh… I've got you."

His sobs became harder as his control slipped further and Claire heard him sniff as the warm, wetness of tears collected on the skin beneath his hidden face.

"You're safe with me… I've got you hon… you're okay," she consoled. She kissed him lightly on the top of his head where she could reach. "It's okay."

He sobbed and shuddered for several minutes before calming, still hiding his face from Claire's view. He sighed and blew out a slow breath; all the while Claire caressed his shoulder soothingly.

. .

Severus, his face still hidden in the nook of the prostitute's neck, felt utterly spent… and humiliated. He didn't know what had happened, how he'd become such a blathering mess, but the images of Aries Cootes, splayed beneath him, kneeled in front of him, tucked into his comforting embrace… and prone and lifeless on the floor, would not leave his mind. He wanted to block them, but he just didn't have the energy.

The prostitute's leg moved alongside him again and he felt her soothing caress across his back. It felt good, but he should move.

Severus rolled out of her embrace, covered his face with one hand and curled on himself, wrapping his arm around his sore middle.

But she moved closer behind him, wrapping her own arm over him and stroking his hairline with her hand. In his ear he heard her whisper.

"It's alright… I'm here to listen if you need to talk… I'm worried about you," she said, lightly planting a kiss upon his lobe.

. .

Claire decided she was an utterly crap prostitute… but this was what she was good at. She was a mother, and consoling was almost a skill she'd honed to an artform. And this man lying beside her had obviously been through a recent trauma, particularly if Claire took the nasty bruising and anxiety he'd shown prior to his utter breakdown as indication. She only hoped she was helping him somewhat.

He moved suddenly out of her embrace… but she soon realized only to make his way to the bathroom.

She took the time to use a towel to clean herself up a little, dawning suddenly on her failure to use any form of protection (she had condoms in her bag, but had forgotten to make sure he used them). "Shit," she whispered to herself, but it was too late now, she'd have to deal with it later.

She scooted to the end of the bed to retrieve her clothes. He may expect her to leave now, so she ought to get dressed. Whilst there, the sight of his own clothes caught her eyes. They were the oddest things she'd seen in a long time. The suit, of course, just seemed elegant, if old fashioned, but the overcoat more resembled a cloak. How odd.

Amongst the pile she spied the end of what appeared to be a short wooden stick. After glancing to the bathroom and noting he was still safely inside, she crouched and scooped it up, rolling it between her fingers. Picking it up also dislodged a crumpled piece of paper, and she also snatched it up, unruffled it and glanced over what was evidently a letter. Several words jumped out at her during her quick skim of the missive.

_Dear Professor Snape…_

… … _endeared… …to my heart…_

… … … _bit of a crush…_

…_incredible man…_

… _I instigated between us…_

… _worried for you…_

…_straddled… … war of wizards…_

Claire paused, taken aback, 'Huh… what?' She glanced at the stick still in her other hand. Then she quickly skimmed to the bottom of the letter.

…_and my love…_

_Aries xx_

'Oh…' Claire thought in swift realization. "Shit," she said in a soft whisper.

She was such a crap prostitute… "Jesus, Claire, you're so crap at this… rifling through your first client's belongings… shit."

She quickly replaced both the stick and the letter into their place amongst the pile of his clothes.

. .

After relieving himself into the toilet, Severus stood at the sink and glanced at his image reflecting back at him. He scrunched his eyes closed; he was such a repulsive being.

However he'd felt the tender attentions from the woman he'd left in the bed only minutes ago… and though he was sure he didn't deserve them, Merlin it had felt good. And instantly it dawned on him that he needn't deny them to himself deserved or not, for there was no reason he could not allow this… unlike the situation with Aries Cootes.

He needed some affection and support… he knew it now, after all that had happened and after Aries had indicated it in her diary. She wanted him to have this… it was practically her final wish. It was most likely the greatest reason she'd been murdered… and Severus suddenly didn't want that wish and life to have been extinguished in vain.

He made his way to the bathroom door. It was closed, but not completely, so the door made no sound as he swung it open. What he saw made him freeze.

There was the prostitute, his wand in one of her hands, and Aries' letter in her other. She was reading the letter. His first instinct was to relieve it from her angrily, but her next reaction gave him pause.

"Shit," she breathed softly. Then she quickly folded the letter in her hand.

"Jesus, Claire, you're so crap at this… rifling through your first client's belongings… shit," she'd whispered, and hastily, yet carefully, replaced them both back with the rest of his clothes.

He made a deliberate noise to attract her attention to the fact that he'd caught her and she looked over appearing both humiliated and apologetic.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to snoop."

He frowned, but not with the viciousness he was renowned for usually. He wasn't sure he believed her, but she seemed at least partially genuine.

"First client?" Severus then asked, mildly curious about the woman. He surprised even himself with his query.

She blushed furiously. "Yeah… not the professional you probably thought you were getting… sorry." She grabbed up her clothing and started to re-dress.

Severus took the few steps to his own clothes and pulled on his underwear and trousers. The letter, having dislodged again when he moved a few items, he gathered up and held protectively in his hand.

She was watching him.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know she was a real person. I wouldn't have…"

Severus glanced at her wondering at the truth of the statement. He shook his head to indicate it didn't matter.

"Did something happen to her?' she asked, probably asking the relevant question on a hunch.

Severus swallowed and suddenly felt weak again. He sat upon the end of the bed.

"She was murdered this afternoon," he offered after a nod.

The prostitute – 'Claire' Severus remembered he'd heard her say - looked distressed at the news.

"Oh my God… that's awful. I'm sorry." He felt the smallest joy that she then joined him on the edge of the bed, rubbing her hand comfortingly again across his shoulders.

She then rested her forehead upon his shoulder. "Did you love her?"

Severus noted the stark difference between Dumbledore's and Claire's enquiries… her questions were centered on her concern for his own feelings… unlike the Headmaster's which were concerned with what each development meant for the 'greater good'. It encouraged him to continue sharing.

He practically scoffed and shook his head in the negative. "No."

She lifted her head; she looked surprised, as if his answer was something she'd not expected. He felt the need to explain.

"She was my student," he said, hesitating about elaborating any further and incriminating himself. He scoffed silently at himself afterwards for his own idiocy; for surely Claire had already worked out that he'd stepped over the acceptable lines with a student… with Aries.

Claire nodded lightly… but when Severus still did not continue she offered one of her own stories.

"You know… nobody is perfect. We all make mistakes. My husband… he found out our oldest child wasn't actually his. He left me… and now he denies them both."

From her story Severus knew she'd certainly understood what had occurred; what a horrendous mistake he'd made. But, that it was just that… a mistake. The consequences that followed were not entirely attributable to him… and on some level he knew this, but the ball had been set in motion by that one foolish and reprehensible lapse in judgement, and he'd never been able to take it back.

He sighed… nothing would be accomplished dwelling on all this.

Evidently taking his continued silence the wrong way Claire moved away and swung on her overcoat.

"I guess I should go," she said, and she made to leave. "I'll just use the bathroom first though… is that okay?"

He nodded. Of course it was okay.

When she had closed the door he swiftly retrieved his stash of Muggle cash from inside a deep pocket. He carried more than enough and folded an exorbitant amount into his palm.

When she returned to the room a few minutes later Claire went straight to the door.

"Well… bye," she said.

"Wait," Severus called. 'Doesn't she intend to collect her fee?' he wondered to himself. He stood up and walked to her where he took her hand and pressed the wad of notes into her palm.

"I hope this will help you out," he said encouragingly. "And I have more… I don't need it."

Claire looked at the amount he'd pressed into her hand… it was close to three thousand pounds. She gazed up at him in astonishment.

"This… this is too much."

Severus disagreed. She'd helped him in a time of deep distress; she'd played a perverse game to satisfy him; she read Aries' letter and discovered his wand, and although Severus did not know precisely what she had read she'd not alluded to anything out of the ordinary contained within (and Severus knew wizards had been mentioned specifically); she'd shown a great deal of care and concern; and she'd certainly been dealt her own rotten hand in life. If Severus could help her in return he would do so gladly. And maybe she might do even more…

"Please keep it," he said, "I like that you listen…and…" he trailed off, not quite sure how else to express what he appreciated about Claire. "I've many more things I want to – no, I _need_ – to say… to tell… somebody… for my own sanity." He went far out on a limb with his next remark.

"Might you be the one to listen…Claire?" he asked, wholly hopeful, and just a little bit desperate.

She looked thoroughly stunned, but then a little confused… pausing in thought, evidently trying to comprehend what he'd asked of her. Severus felt a need to clarify the terms, in case she was imagining differently to what he intended.

"The money is not in exchange for _sex_… I just would like your company from time to time, no set terms… please. You need not work the streets again… I've plenty of money."

The astonished look on her face continued… she turned to him again, completely in awe, but with considerable reservation. "Oh my God… please, please don't be joking," she begged, her eyes shining. "I have kids to feed… my rent is behind… they're going to evict us. We have nowhere to go," she explained, desperate for him to understand how much this offer might mean to her.

He shook his head, confirming his proposal as genuine. "It's not a joke… I'll get you what you need," he further assured her.

Still astounded Claire dropped her bag and the roll of cash to the floor, took a small step back, looking this dark angel from top to toe wondering at the package he'd arrived in. It was unbelievable… inconceivable that this might happen for her, but instantly, his sincerity so perceptible, she knew she believed him. And therefore, yet to even learn of her knight in shining armour's Christian name, Claire nodded, accepting his generous deal with gratitude.

The woman's grin that followed was radiant; Severus thought immediately that perhaps he had judged her smile too soon. His shoulders relaxed their tension as Claire made her decision, and Severus allowed his sense of relief to reach his dark eyes.

Detecting his reaction, Claire moved toward him slightly, reached up and gently cupped his cheek in one hand. Her other gently traced up the deep bruising that mottled his torso on its way up to join the first. Her eyes met his and she reassuringly stated, "It's going to be okay…" before trailing off, a little unsure.

"Your name, what's your first name?" Claire queried softly.

Somewhat mesmerised by her touch and gaze Severus informed her promptly and without reservation, "Severus."

Claire smiled sweetly at the discovery of his unusual name, liking it instantly and knowing that it suited him, then once again focused seriously on his dark eyes, connecting with his soul deep within.

"It's going to be okay, Severus… I'm going to help you get what you need too... I promise."

Severus nodded, acknowledging her assertion and pledge to him.

The full extent of his vulnerability and his new reliance on her became evident and almost made her wince in sympathy for what he might have been through, but she did not regret making her promise to him. Claire did however feel he had agonised enough today and she decided to bring his spirits up a little.

She smiled at him, and spying the bed behind him she recalled how he had brought her to climax so unexpectedly, and then the terms of their newly formed bargain.

Her grin then took on a cheeky nature. She pushed up on her tiptoes, leaning on his shoulders to get close to his ear. He obediently bent slightly to hear what she had to tell him.

"The money isn't for sex?" she asked, looking for confirmation from him.

He leaned away again and caught her eyes with his, shaking his head, his expression a mix of confusion and disquiet. "No… you need not do anything you do not wish," he assured, wary of the unspoken messages he may be unwittingly sending.

Claire nodded her understanding whilst biting on her lower lip, barely holding back a devious smirk and a snorted chuckle. She leaned to his ear once more.

"But what if I liked the sex?"


	16. Chapter 16 - Epilogue

**_Okay, this time I promise this is the final chapter. I'm very happy with the way this turned out, though it took quite a bit of extended effort to extract it from my mind. Ultimately I hope you all enjoy the epilogue, and indeed the entire fic as much as I have enjoyed constructing it, and that you liked where we went with it. As always, please share your thoughts about the story and my writing, I love to hear from my readers._**

**_So Severus had his sweet, happy ending, but did you wonder about all the other characters? I forgot them first time around, so enjoy the final closure of some and how their endings affected our reluctant hero._**

**_xx_**

**Chapter 16** – _Epilogue_

Severus returned some hours later to Hogwarts and, knowing Dumbledore would be concerned about his absence from the Headmaster's office earlier that evening after leaving him with Aries' diary, he made his way back to the seventh floor.

He entered through the door at the top of the spiral staircase and was instantly greeted by the Headmaster.

"There you are," the old man said, obviously relieved. "Are you alright?"

Still a little subdued despite his time with Claire Severus merely nodded his affirmation.

Albus nodded in return; pleased to see that at least Severus was physically safe. "Severus… I see that you took the page from Aries' diary," he said, indicating to the tome still sitting atop his desk. "I assume you also read it for yourself, and given that I… well, I'm here if you need to talk," the old wizard offered encouragingly.

Severus produced the folded page from his pocket, demonstrating that he had indeed taken it. "Yes… I read it," he admitted, "but… I do not wish to discuss Miss Cootes," he added with finality to his tone. He replaced the page into his robes.

Albus eyed the younger man with concern. "It's not a good idea to keep it bottled up, Severus… even you… _especially_ you. I want to see you look after yourself emotionally… whilst doing what you are doing it's not enough to just get by," he advised adamantly.

Stricken by the Headmaster's supportive guidance he gazed appreciatively at him, his eyes showing a hint of gratitude, but still cool from grief and knowing this concern and advice was a little late in coming. "I am… I have…" he began, wanting to put the old man's reservations to rest, "from now on… I have someone to talk to," he admitted with perceptible relief on his part.

A concern of a different kind came over the Head of the Order's face that Severus interpreted to be unease about the safekeeping of Order intelligence matters.

"I will not breach security… I'll only be talking about _me_… and how I feel," he stated a little self-consciously, but wanting to reassure before the older man need voice any misgivings.

Dumbledore frowned, unconvinced. "It would be better if perhaps you might just discuss those things with me… it would be safer for everyone involved," he asserted, his features smoothing to reflect his openness to his dark spy. Severus could have opened up to him right then and there had the circumstances been right… but they weren't.

"No," Severus stated adamantly instead. "No… I cannot talk to you," he admitted with a certain amount of sorrow. "At times there is… there is a conflict of interest, to put it mildly-"

"I have your best interests at heart, Severus," Albus insistently contended, showing genuine fondness in his features.

"No," Severus regretfully asserted in return, shaking his head lightly, "no… however I don't doubt that you wish it were so. Besides, we both know to what entity your ultimate responsibility lies… and it is to no single individual. And that is as it should be… I realise."

Albus gazed sorrowfully at Severus, unable to deny his spy's observations. It was true; as the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, the sole force dedicated against the Dark Lord's legions, Dumbledore had no choice but to hold the Order's interests above each individual member's and therefore it was impossible for Severus to rely entirely on him alone if he was to feel a complete sense of reassurance.

Severus continued. "And besides, you too read Miss Cootes' letter, didn't you? You read what she observed…she's right… and I intend to honour her final wishes. I need someone for _me_… _just_ me. Miss Cootes was right, I need that."

Whilst Dumbledore's expression showed that he at least could see Severus' point, and was sympathetic to the emotion being expressed, it was also evident that the older man was still not comfortable with what Severus was proposing.

"It is dangerous to involve another, Severus… dangerous for them too," Albus advised, making sure Severus understood what he was undertaking, and on another's behalf too. Given Aries Cootes' disastrous fate after becoming entangled with him Severus conceded the old wizard had a very demonstrable argument.

But Severus was not here for approval, this was information only, the decision had been made. "It is decided, Headmaster," Severus announced. "I have someone."

Along with his misgivings, Albus's features told of his open curiosity about who Severus might have chosen.

Severus shook his head. "I will not share with you or anyone else who it is… and the only detail I will impart is that they have no known connection to either side in this upcoming war," he worded carefully.

Severus wanted to add that his new confidante had not even an ounce of cognizance of the threat of the looming war, but he knew that would immediately announce that the person invariably had to be a Muggle; and Severus intended to keep that tidbit to himself. Dumbledore still looked optimistically expectant for added details, but Severus was determined to keep his newfound 'universe' private, for his eyes and awareness only.

"Other than that _you_ will need to trust me," Severus implored firmly.

After a hard and long gaze Dumbledore, perhaps reluctant yet resigned, nodded his acceptance.

. .

Severus took one further day to recover, during which time Miss Cootes' death was made public, before he resumed his teaching duties. He was personally advised of Aries' funeral a few days later, but could not bring himself to agree to attend.

Given the startling news of the death of a fellow student, the extra classes Severus had been delivering were permanently suspended, and Professor Snape was reinstated as Head of Slytherin in order to assist the students of his house to deal with their grief.

He wrote a short letter on behalf of Slytherin House to be read at the funeral; sharing what he, as Aries' Professor and Head of House knew of the potential and aptitude that was now lost, and how the Wizarding World would suffer not being able to share in Aries' talents and charm in the future. It was one of the most difficult things he'd ever had to do. Though not necessarily frequent, as Head of Slytherin house the letter was routine; he'd written a few over the years for other lost students. But never before had Severus meant every single favourable word he'd written. It pained his heart that was already tearing with culpability.

Severus hand delivered the missive to the Headmaster, at which time Albus tried to convince him to seek closure by attending after all. But no, he could not, he felt too guilty to be able to stand before Aries' family knowing that his one, foolish and reprehensible lapse in judgement had begun the chain of events that had ended in their family's loss.

. .

Much to Severus' regret, the Cootes family was informed and appeared to accept that the wretched fate of their youngest daughter was deemed a suicide, as planned by the _Dark_ side, and perpetuated by the _Light_ out of necessity. It seemed rather noxious that Aries' likely courage in the face of the ordeal with the Dark Lord that ended up being her final moments might never be acknowledged by the ones that loved and admired her the most.

Severus knew he would never forget under what circumstances her life had been extinguished. If that wasn't enough, then at least it was something.

But the dark man did keep a hidden hope that one day, when the details would no longer need to be shrouded, the girl's relatives might learn more about their youngest family member's admirable character and what had really happened to her… even if it was at the expense of his own reputation.

Severus doubted that the true status of his character had far to fall anyway.

. .

Against every effort by Severus and the Headmaster behind the scenes, Graham Montague returned to school, the charges of rape having been dropped as a result of the death of the victim and only witness and the therefore the lack of evidence.

Albus shared his suspicion that undue influence by covert Death Eaters in the Ministry played a part in the boy's release, and unfortunately due to circumstances of not being able to share some vital facts, Dumbledore could not convince those ultimately responsible for the decision to side with him. Consequently the Headmaster had no recourse for keeping the boy from Hogwarts and the task of ensuring the teenager presented no further threat then fell to Severus as his Head of House.

Severus, though seething with fury and loathing inside, used the circumstances to his benefit with cool cunning; convincing Graham that Severus alone had used _his_ influence to save the teen's sorry arse purely as his father was an 'associate' of Professor Snape's. However he smoothly threatened the child that if he ever pulled such an idiotic and unpalatable stunt on school grounds again Severus would not step in to defend and protect him and would swiftly feed him to the sharks himself. Such behavior, though seemingly condoned by some sects of the Death Eater movement, was certainly not tolerable in Professor Snape's eyes for various reasons, not least because of the vulgarity of it.

The boy expeditiously became Professor Snape's best behaved student and greatest adherent; with the sufficient mix of gratitude, castigation and intimidation. Not to mention the boy had no wish to be seen as an 'animal' (as Professor Snape had put it) by someone he looked up to.

It was fortunate the boy was still impressionable.

. .

Severus noticed that Draco, however remorseful for his part in Severus' betrayal, had begun a slow and gradual pull out from under the influence of his once favourite teacher that would never fully repair itself. The way the boy looked at him sometimes, and the air with which the boy carried himself, spoke of the divide that would one day intrude on Severus' ability to guide Draco onto the better path.

Draco's future was very much in his own father's hands and there was little Severus could do about it. He resigned himself to watching and being ready to pluck the boy up from the dregs of disaster if he ever got the opportunity, but highly doubted it would even make a difference in the long run.

Not whilst Lucius held Draco's puppet strings, anyway; the boy idolised his father.

. .

Weeks went by after the dramatic few days that culminated in Aries Cootes' death, and eventually Severus found himself back in a familiar pattern of existence. The familiarity, though not necessarily pleasant, did bring a certain comfort with it.

The Dark Lord let the horrifying incidents disperse into the past, and barely mentioned or referred to them after a week or two, therefore Severus' spying duties returned to what Severus considered as the normal arrangement. With nothing specific to report to either Master, Severus attended each side's meetings with an apathetic attitude. However, today he would come away stunned and stricken.

Entering the House of Black at Grimmauld Place Severus found himself unexpectedly first to arrive to the meeting. He was ordinarily exceptionally punctual, arriving dead on starting time so as not to have to linger at the hated address, but today for probably various reasons, the dark man arrived to the house to find only Molly Weasley frantically preparing refreshments in the old basement kitchen. In a bid to keep out of the bustling woman's way, and not at all inclined to offer his assistance (not that Molly would likely accept anyway), he began to retreat back into the dark hallway.

"Oh, you're early too… and even Sirius is out," the Weasley matriarch said as if Black's absence would aggrieve Severus, sending him a swift, yet welcoming smile.

He acknowledged her and returned the greeting with a nod, but Severus knew he wasn't 'early'; Dumbledore had expressly told him four o'clock and it was dead on that now, but perhaps it was that everyone else, bar Molly, was running late.

"Oh well… you may as well wait in the Library, we'll be meeting in there today, Severus," Molly advised him as he further retreated from the room, and he instantly decided it was an excellent opportunity, whilst he waited for the others to arrive, to amuse himself with the intriguing old tomes lining the Library shelves that he'd always wished he could admire more closely. He entered the slightly musty, yet comfortable room through the partially opened door.

When he lifted his chin to scan the shelves for a good place to begin, he stopped dead in his tracks as his dark eyes picked out the tall, stately man perusing the very shelves Severus had intended to examine for himself. Severus had assumed Molly had, along with himself, been referring to herself as being 'early'… but apparently not. His lips had parted softly in surprise, but that was the only outward sign of Severus' shock at finding Andreas Cootes, Aries' father, within the Order's safe-house waiting for the meeting to begin.

The grey-haired man turned at the sound of Severus' entrance and appeared far less shocked to see the dark man than vice versa.

"Ah… I had a feeling it would be you… I haven't known Albus to be misguided very often," the older man stated bluntly.

Whilst Severus had a good idea about what the older man was referring, he did not respond. His mind immediately went to unravel the mystery of how Mr Cootes had been granted access to the secret Order meetings and what he might be doing here. Had Aries been unable to help herself but mention her deductions about Professor Snape to her family after all? Was he here to undermine the Order's spy because he'd discovered much more to Aries' story? Or was he here to simply confront Severus about why he'd not done anything to protect his daughter considering the apparent Death Eater association and Severus' assertion he wished her no harm?

Severus took a further two steps into the room and let the door swing closed again, at the same time he allowed the handle of his wand to slip down his sleeve to rest in his palm, ready to be produced in self-defence if needed hastily. Now he was fully recovered he did not feel the same sense of threat as he had back in the infirmary the last time they'd met, but he would not allow himself to be caught unprepared.

Severus caught the old, grey man's eyes with his own. "My condolences for your familiy's loss, Mr Cootes… Aries will be greatly missed," he offered genuinely. He'd never intended it, but it felt good to be able to express these sentiments personally to a member of Aries' family.

The man's pain flashed in his eyes at the mention of his deceased daughter and lightly nodded his receipt of Severus' offer of condolences, but he maintained eye contact with Severus, seemingly assessing the dark man further.

"I will generously assume you did what you could?" Andreas stated, framing it as a question with some obvious reluctance.

Severus continued the eye contact, careful not to confirm nor deny anything with his next response.

"There was nothing I could have done," he said succinctly, unsure of the entirety of the man's position or knowledge; however the fact that he was here at the Order of the Phoenix's secret headquarters suggested that he now had a reason to fight against the Dark Lord and his minions. The recent discovery that his daughter had not killed herself, but had in fact been _murdered_ might just be that new motivation.

Andreas nodded his understanding and turned fully toward his daughter's teacher, steeling his emotions.

"I know she did not kill herself, Snape – I know her; I understood her… she would not ever do that. My wife… I doubt she believes it either, but she has no energy for this," the older man offered, indicating with his hands to the Order's Headquaters. "Albus cannot or will not explain why she was targeted… so all I am left with is her relationship to _you_, Professor Snape…"

Severus felt very uncomfortable, he had no idea what theories were skirting through the old man's head, but Aries' 'relationship' to her Professor, as her father had put it, was essentially the crux of the matter. He continued to listen to what the older man had to say before deciding what to respond with.

"… and _your_ affiliation, disputed as it was, with Death Eaters… well, I came to the only conclusion I could. They _killed_ her… didn't they? They murdered her," he stated, nodding to himself.

Severus did not respond, but kept his gaze firmly with the grey-haired man. His expression, though not overtly aggrieved, did confirm the man's demand to know the truth.

Andreas nodded again, his emotional agonies now clear upon his face, and then he turned away, hunching slightly in misery.

"I wonder if I shall ever learn the whole story," he continued at a whisper, "but I have enough of the pieces to _act_; those responsible will rue the day they tore my Aries from me."

Severus stiffened imperceptibly, feeling the hard butt of the handle of his wand in his palm; wondering if he might need to use it to physically defend himself.

Andreas squared himself back to Severus and pushed his body tall and strong once more. "You are the _spy_; your connection to Death Eaters is for me now undisputed, and through you they will receive retribution."

The older man's statement gave Severus pause. He blinked, taken aback; his expression slid into one of question.

Andreas suddenly smiled. It was not one of joy… but more one of content satisfaction, as if a weight had been lifted.

"Resources, among other things, are what I offer the Order of the Phoenix, why I have joined," he stated with a nod. The pain momentarily returned to his features, "Sitting on the fence to avoid endangering my family has spectacularly backfired in my face, Professor Snape… so now I categorically choose a side," he announced resolutely.

Awed momentarily, Severus nodded both his approval and his understanding, but quickly he wondered why he alone was this man's sole audience at this time. Surely the Headmaster had approved Andreas' bid to join the Order and had admitted the man to Black's house as the secret keeper. Where was the old Headmaster now?

"Why are you sharing this with me?" Severus asked. "Your reasons are your own… you need not justify them to me or anyone else bar Professor Dumbledore." If anyone knew about 'reasons' and how, ultimately, at times in one's life they served merely as excuses, it was Severus.

Mr Cootes eyed Severus shrewdly for a moment before answering. "Because… before I came here I had interest and concern for three men – the man who's association with my daughter attracted the attention of Death Eaters, the man who regularly puts his life on the line in order to gain intelligence to fight the Dark, and the man whom my daughter worried for. And even before I knew it for sure I suspected the three were really only _one_ man… the _same_ man. Aries, in her own way, indicated to me that a man she knew might be in need of help, for he had also been attacked in a similar manner as she. She asked me about how a man might cope with what she'd been through… she asked me that at home, during the last conversation I would ever have with her."

Quickly deducing what the grey-haired man was referring to Severus became instantly mortified. He himself, bar the occasional nightmare, hadn't thought of his evening of trauma for a good few weeks. He also hadn't realised that Aries had even puzzled out that he too had been raped in that same twenty-four hour period as she.

Andreas continued. "It was not that difficult to put the pieces together and work out who she might have meant." The tall, older man took a small step toward Severus. "It was you Aries had referred to, Severus, wasn't it?" Andreas asked flatly.

Quite speechless for the moment, it also suddenly occurred to Severus where Aries' intelligent deductive skills had come from.

"There ought to be no shame on the part of the victim, lad," Andreas added when the dark man did not immediately answer. He further assessed the dark man, tilting his head slightly in prompting question.

"I think Aries knew she herself could not make sure you were all right, and I got the impression that she wished for _me_ to ensure you were on her behalf. And then after she-" he faltered slightly. "After we lost her I made a promise to her that I would somehow find a way to do so, to discover the man she referred to. I'm am now sure I've found him and I only wish for you to understand that if, in the event you do need help now or in the future, I will assist you to find it."

Severus was feeling quite stricken at the news, he sighed lightly, giving in and deciding to admit the events, knowing it was again Aries' wishes he was granting. "I'm fine," he responded softly with a light nod. And he was, really. He even had no deliberate intention to share that particular trauma with Claire. He held himself tall in an endeavor to demonstrate his assertion.

Andreas again glanced over him, ascertaining for himself that Severus' response was the truth; and eventually he nodded acceptingly.

Andreas was not finished however; his gaze took on a slightly harder look. "However, as I've said, I know you are all _three_ of those men I mentioned, Severus… and whilst some doubt and misgiving remains within me regarding the nature of the _relationship_ between you and my daughter that sparked all of this, my main focus now shall be in bringing down the force that stole the innocence and destroyed a treasure from my family. Any culpability you ought to own, and I can see you harbour some regret within you, shall no doubt rise into the light when the time is right. But whatever transgressions you may have committed, in my eyes you are not the enemy."

Completely stunned Severus did not know what to say, and fortunately before the need to force words from his overwhelmed mind came, Professor Dumbledore, followed by Arthur Weasley and Sirius Black entered through the Library door.

One final glance between Severus and Andreas had each of them share a light nod of agreement and understanding before the Order meeting overtook their unexpected, private conference.

Dumbledore swished past in a flurry of purple robes and only took a split second to lean in toward the dark man with contrition. "Did I say four o'clock, Severus? My apologies, I meant four-thirty."

. .

"He does this deliberately," Severus griped, "I'm sure of it."

"What, your boss sets you up?" Claire replied, sounding unconvinced and thoroughly amused.

Severus scoffed; of course she could never know the man personally, for if she did she wouldn't doubt him about Dumbledore's character.

"Yes," he said adamantly.

Claire chuckled at his frustration and rubbed at his tense, black clad shoulders. "Well, if he wants you to work with this man, then that is what you'll need to do; he _is_ the boss after all."

"Hmm," Severus mumbled, still miffed about the Headmaster's meddling. It wasn't that he did not wish to comply, and he was happy enough to operate alongside Andreas Cootes, but it was the sheer manipulation that irked him. Dumbledore might have warned him about the girl's father joining the Order at least.

"The other boss is worse still though… isn't he? What's his name again?" Claire asked.

Severus expression darkened at the mention of the Dark Lord. "Tom," he replied succinctly, "and yes, he is".

Claire could sense the disturbance in the man at the mention of his other boss and stopped her rubbing to slip around to capture Severus' gaze. "The sooner you get rid of him the better," she said.

"I'm working on it," Severus responded. He'd led Claire to believe he was in the process of finding information on 'Tom' to unseat him from his position… which was really not that much of a stretch from the truth, just a play on words. It was easy enough to neutralise the details of Severus' real life so that he could merely discuss his feelings and reactions to them. After an awkward start on their first reunion since their initial meeting, straining to begin their dialogue, Claire had coaxed him to tell her about his job teaching, and it had led ultimately to discussions about his students who, if you left out the details of their magical ability, were simply just children with faults, warts and all.

He was able to leach out his frustrations and with Claire's help rationally consider each individual personality so he might better avoid throttling the twits. And, of course, the pressures of Severus' two 'employers' had yielded some discussion too; even if it was severely watered down. It still helped.

"How's the boy coming along?" Claire asked with interest.

"Which one?" Severus asked in return; he'd specifically discussed issues with a few individual students, including Draco, Potter and the ever problematic Neville Longbottom.

"Harry," Claire clarified.

Severus sighed. "He is far from being his mother."

"Yes, well we established that," Claire teased him. "But how is his attitude toward you? Any better?"

"No," he replied, shaking his head.

"You know, I sometimes think you make a rod for your own back, Severus… if you could just give him the benefit of the doubt… just a few times."

Severus snorted in contempt. It just wasn't that simple, but he would take her advice on board and see if he could use it.

"I have some one on one lessons coming up with him… I'll see what I can do," he promised.

Claire sent him one of her radiant smiles and her hand, which now lay over his sleeve, squeezed his arm in an encouraging and appreciative clasp.

His eyes met hers and after a few moments he felt perfectly at ease, letting his concerns and tension melt into the distant background for the time being.

"Mummy," rang a small voice as a young, blonde headed boy entered the room. "Look," he demanded, displaying the toy his mother's new friend had gifted him with last week. The child waved the short wand in an ark and both of them amazed at the green and gold sparks that emanated from it.

"Wow, Joshie… that's cool." She turned back to Severus. "I don't know how that works, Severus… it's really incredible… where did you get it?"

"Just a little place I know in London," Severus answered, secretly very pleased his impulsive gift had captivated them both. The 'toy' wand was intended for very young Wizarding children whose magic had yet to emerge. The magic of the wand, strong enough to only produce some sparks and perhaps snow at the most, came from within the wand which had been imbued by the Wizarding toy maker when it had been made. It was not dangerous for young Joshua to play with, and Severus had explained away the magic as being the latest in electronic chip technology.

However Claire, a little more observant and astute than she often let on, knew there was something very special about the little Wizards wand, as there was about the man who had given the gift. One day Claire hoped he might feel free and at ease enough to share everything with her. She would give him the time and space to do so. In the meantime he was interesting and clearly intelligent which kept her entertained and content enough for now.

"Try swish and flick," Severus suggested to the youngster, demonstrating with his hand in the air, and Joshua ran excitedly off into the next room to practice the new movement he'd been shown.

Claire called to him as he left. "Be sure not to wake Emmett," she cautioned before turning back to her friend.

"Thank you again… that's really lovely that you thought of him."

Severus nodded and shrugged nonchalantly, it had merely been a spur of the moment idea when he'd seen the toy wand whilst shopping for supplies in Diagon Alley. He was just pleased they appreciated it.

But he underestimated Claire's appreciation and was taken slightly by surprise when, now that they were alone again, she leaned in to give him a tender kiss on the lips.

He sighed, his chest full of elation. "You're welcome," he whispered to her more appropriately this time. Then his right hand rose immediately up to cup her jaw, taking her other hand in his left and led it to lay on his chest and he showed his own appreciation back for her very passionately.

**END**


End file.
